


Teenage love

by Goatboyalex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angsty Asriel tbh, Asgoriel, CLOSET CHARA, Chara swears a lot, Dreemurr Undyne, Emotional Abuse, For a teenage audience, Gender neutral frisk/Chara, Narrator Chara, Other, Pacifist Chara, Pacifist Frisk, Physical Abuse, Sans and Frisk are like best friends, Toriel causes drama, Undyne DOES NOT like toriel, asgore loves her tho, charas depressed as all hell, fun stuff, includes real problems // bad pasts, some sexual themes, such as sexual abuse, teenage love, triggering themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 40,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatboyalex/pseuds/Goatboyalex
Summary: After returning to the surface, Frisk now lives with Toriel in a new home, they work with Alphys to revive Asriel. But also meets Chara, who was their guardian and narrator in the underground, Frisk brings them back to life, and Chara doesn't want to show themselves yet, so decides to live in Frisk's closet.The two eventually fall in love.Follow my tumblr @goatboyalex if you have any questions or wanna see their designs :)





	1. Surface life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is settling in the new home. And Asgore and Toriel have lots of tension still. Toriels not perfect either, but I'll save that for another fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody thank @fishmum on tumblr, she was the first one who got to read half of the chapters posted and she enjoyed them a lot and gave me some feedback. I hope all of you guys enjoy this too! I literally got the idea for writing this in the shower, and I'm abandoning my old fanfic too. Rip.

Frisk walked into their new house, holding a large, lightweight box.  
"Mother, where should I put this box?" Frisk asked, setting it down by the door. Toriel walked up the stairs, stretching.  
"Ah, I'll take it, is that some of the stuff from your old room?" Toriel asked her child.  
"I think so! I'm not too sure though.." Frisk shook the box, hearing some items moving around.  
"I'll put it upstairs in your new room, my child." Toriel smiled, her smile turned to a blank face when she saw her husba- ex, husband, walking in with a few boxes in his hand.  
"There's only a few other boxes left, Tori- Er..Toriel. Then that'll be all." Asgore smiled at her, hoping she'd give a smile back.  
"Thank you, Asgore." Toriel tried to sound a little happy.  
Frisk felt the awkwardness in the room. Mother had always been a little expressive about her anger towards Father, Father always had been expressive about his guilt, and missed Mother.  
Frisk only wanted the both of them to be happy, Frisk knew that Mother could forgive Father eventually, but..it'd take time. Rushing things too quick wouldn't end well.  
"Asgore, I'll help you get the last of the boxes. I...don't want you to do all the work, when you aren't even going to be living here." Toriel passive aggressively stated. Asgore's smile turned into more of an anxious one, like he was hiding his emotions. Asgore was happy Toriel was at least TALKING to him.  
"My child, I called Sans when you were grabbing a box, he and his brother will come over, I think you've worked enough today," Toriel smiled and walked over to Frisk, planting a little kiss on their forehead, Frisk giggled.  
"Alright, thank you mother!"  
"Be good, alright?" Toriel smiled and walked out the door, Frisk could hear Asgore's calming voice say something to Toriel, before Frisk shut the door politely.  
Frisk hoped the two could make up, at least be friends, Frisk was glad Mother was allowing them to stay with Father some days. Frisk just wished that they could have both parents with them every day.  
Frisk looked around their new house, they were standing by the front door, to the left, there was a small soon-to-be living room, with stairs going upstairs in the upper left corner; to the right, was the kitchen, and a dining room by it, and in front of them, was the stairs to downstairs. They liked their new home, Frisk walked over to the couch in the living room, and sat down on it.  
They thought about Asriel, about Flowey, they had hoped to turn Flowey back into Asriel somehow.  
Maybe this was a conversation they could have with Alphys, she was quite smart, and...was the one who brought Flowey to life anyways. They were sure she would know how to revive him somehow.  
Although Frisk was completely alone in their new house on the surface, they felt as if they weren't alone. As if..someone was near them.  
They just couldn't think of who.  
Flowey was still underground, probably in that same spot. Mother and Father were going to the ruins and new home to bring boxes to their new houses, Sans and Papyrus weren't here yet, Undyne and Alphys were at the beach today, and Mettaton and Napstablook were at their new mansion; of course, Mettaton had a mansion.  
Frisk felt an unsettling feeling as they sat on that couch.


	2. sans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets up with Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, it'll get more interesting. I'm just introducing the plot.

Frisk felt themselves starting to drift off, today had been tiring for sure, and it was only about two in the afternoon. But was awoken quickly by a knock on the door, that unsettling feeling they felt vanished, like it had left the house now.   
Frisk jumped off the couch and ran over to the front door, opening it to see Sans- just Sans.  
"Heya kiddo." Sans had his chilled out smile on his face.   
"Hi! Where's...where's Papyrus?"   
"Eh, he went down to the beach with Undyne and Alphys. Said he wanted to try swimming,"  
"Kinda fishy of him. He didn't wanna go to Grillbz new restaurant." Sans chuckled.  
"Wow, that's.. a reel shame isn't it?" Frisk smiled. The two of them laughed.   
"Heh, lets go kiddo, we haven't gone out for lunch in a while, you really deserve it too."   
"Yeah! I'm hungry anyways." Frisk smiled and shut the door, they felt like they were leaving something behind, just didn't know what.   
Frisk and Sans took a 'shortcut' to Grillby's new location, Grillby's new restaurant had more tables, a nicer bar, and didn't seem as dim as the one in Snowdin. It was nicer, Frisk thought.   
The short skeleton and human sat down at the bar. Grillby walked up to them.  
"How bout' you get us some fries, Grillbz?"   
Grillby nodded his head, and went towards the kitchen.   
"So kiddo, how're you enjoying the fresh air again?" Sans asked, noticing Frisk zoning out.   
"Oh! It's nice, it really is! I'm glad that I can spend time in it again, with all you guys." Frisk gave a small smile.   
"Heh, it is nice. But hey, what's up? You seem a little anxious." Sans put a hand on Frisk's shoulder.   
Frisk did feel anxious. They were thinking about Flowey, and also that strange feeling, it was odd.   
"Oh, I'm just.. thinking of someone." Frisk realized that might've sounded romantic.   
"Oh, heh, who's the lucky one?" Sans chuckled.   
"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that..uh.." Frisks cheeks became a little rosy.   
"Um...you know that..that flower? The golden one..Papyrus is friends with him..his names Flowey." Frisk spoke.   
Sans expression changed to an odd smile.   
"Heh..yeah. Flowey, that's his name? Did Asgore name him? Anyways, what about him?"  
Frisk took a long breath.   
They wanted to tell Sans that Flowey was their parents son, the dead prince, revived to be a complete monster, who felt nothing. But Frisk also didn't want Sans to tell Mother and Father, or anyone of that matter. Frisk really didn't want Mother and Father knowing yet, although they knew Father already knew.   
"Kid?" Sans tapped their shoulder.  
"You zoned out again, heh. It's alright if you don't wanna say."   
"Sans, you have to keep this a secret, okay?" Frisk spoke up, looking him in the eyes.   
"Yeah! Of course, I'll keep my mouth shut." Sans did a motion that looked like he was zipping up his lips like a zipper.   
"Well...you know the king and queen's dead son, right? Asriel?"   
Sans' eyes widened at the name.   
"Yeah, of course I know him- not personally of course...but I know his story."  
"Well.." Frisk sighed.   
"Flowey....is Asriel- his dust was spread onto Flowey, when Flowey was just a normal flower..but..then Alphys injected the flower with determination for a test..and Asriel came back. Floweys not completely Asriel, but has Asriel's memories," Frisk felt smart explaining this, Sans nodded.  
"I want Asriel to come back and be happy, I don't know what to do." Frisk sighed again.   
Sans nodded his head and thought.  
"Hm..maybe you should talk to Alphys about this. She's a smart lizard, she's goat to know what to do." Sans spoke, using a pun to bring a smile to Frisk's face.   
"Yeah, I thought of doing that.. I just don't want anyone else really knowing about it. Asriel told me to keep it a secret, but I want him to be happy."   
Frisk and Sans' heads turned to Grillby, who dropped off their fries, with cups of soda.   
"Enjoy." He softly spoke, walking over to the next customers.   
"Heh, you're a good kid Frisk. I'm glad I met you,"  
"You too Sans, you're like an older brother." Frisk smiled.   
"I think definitely talk to Alphys about it, she'll know what to do." Sans said as he took a bite of a french fry.  
"Thanks Sans." Frisk side hugged him, and took a sip of the soda.

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

Frisk came back home, after Grillbys, they hung out with Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus at Undyne's house. Undyne lived with Alphys and Asgore. Their house was nice.   
But Frisk was happy to be home, they were exhausted, it was nine pm. Toriel was putting some pictures up when Frisk walked in the house, closing and locking the door behind them; Toriel had set up some stuff in the house already, not all of it, but some of it. Frisk assumed Asgore helped her with it.  
"Welcome home, Frisk, did you have fun?" Toriel put up a picture of a flower behind the couch.   
"I did, I'm just very tired." Frisk yawned, stretching a little.  
"I set up your room a bit. I left some stuff out for you to set up- I thought you'd enjoy decorating your room," Toriel smiled and walked over to Frisk.   
"Are you hungry, my child? Asgore and I stopped by the store and got some food."   
Frisk smiled when she said their fathers name.   
"I'm fine, I ate dinner at Fathers, I think I just want to go to sleep now." Frisk told their mom.  
Toriel nodded.  
"Of course, I'll try to keep it quiet down here, you get your rest, my child." Toriel smiled and kissed Frisk's forehead, giving them a hug.  
"Goodnight my child, I love you, have sweet dreams."   
"I love you too mother."   
"Oh! I almost forgot, you don't even know where your room is.." Toriel held out her hand for Frisk to grab.  
"Come." Toriel spoke softly, and led Frisk up to their room, the hallway had soft carpet, and about five rooms, this house was pretty big.   
When going up the stairs, they were met with a hallway, straight ahead of them was the wall, the hallway on the right and left of them. Frisk's room wasn't on the far left, but the room closest to the stairs, the bathroom was next to their room, and Toriel's room was straight down the hallway to the right.   
Toriel opened the door to Frisk's room.  
"Sleep well, my child, come downstairs if you need anything. I'll be awake." Toriel hugged them one last time before going back downstairs.   
Frisk closed the door behind them, and looked at their room. The bed was on the far left corner, it was nicely made. Purple and red blankets covered the surface, with plushies on it. The bed matched well with the purple walls, a large carpet with boxes on it was next to the bed. A window was straight ahead of them, the moonlight shone in the room, along with a nightlight plugged in underneath it provided extra light. Frisk looked to their left, and saw a closet. And by the closet was a desk. With pencils and papers on it, perfect for drawing.   
Frisk opened up the closet, and saw some clothes already hung up, a hamper was inside of the closet for their dirty clothes.   
Frisk stretched and took off their shirt and pants, they wanted to shower, but figured they could just do that in the morning. Frisk found a nicely colored light purple sweater with blue stripes, it was very cute, they put it on, along with some comfortable blue pajama pants.   
Frisk got into bed, and cuddled a plush, as they drifted off to sleep.


	3. hopes and dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets Chara.   
> I'm bad at summaries if you couldn't tell.   
> JUST READ ITTTT :D

Frisk awoke in a field of golden flowers, leaning against a tree. The sky was bright blue, with hardly a cloud in the sky the sun planting a beautiful yellow color onto the flowers below them.  
Frisk looked in the distance, all they saw were flowers. They felt something touching their hair, but couldn't tell what it was, they also realized something else.   
_They were laying in someone's lap._  
Frisk felt the sensation, someone was running their fingers down their short, brown hair.   
Frisk heard the characters voice.  
"You feel someone running their fingers down their hair, but..who could it be?" Their voice sounded androgynous, somewhat calming, but also pierced through them. This voice was recognizable.  
Frisk relaxed a little. But was sort of scared to look behind them, they had remembered their old cousin showing them a scary movie, where the character looked behind them, and the person's face was horrifying.   
The person chuckled a little.   
"You don't know where you are, you don't know who this person is..." the voice said again.   
Frisk sighed, this was the voice that led them through the underground. They just never figured out who it was. And they didn't sleep much in the underground, so this has never happened before.   
The person stopped, and got their hands out of Frisk's hair, resting them on Frisk's shoulders.   
"And this..is when you realize."  
Frisk turned around and looked at the person, their right eye was brown, and their left eye was pinkish reddish, their eyes pierced through Frisk. Their reddish-brown bangs covering part of their eyes, a small pink blush on their cheeks. A smile on their freckled face.   
"This is all just a dream." The person whispered.

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

Frisk woke up, their hair felt messy. They were leaned against a pillow, they pulled a golden flower out of their hair, and put the flower on the desk next to their bed.   
"Who was that?" Frisk spoke aloud.   
They needed to know, hopefully they'd see them when they fell asleep again.   
Frisk sighed, they didn't realize that voice in their head, was an actual person. And where even were they in that dream? In a field of flowers...the place looked...old.  
Frisk stood up, and left their room, and went into the bathroom.  
After brushing their teeth, and getting ready for the morning, they brushed their hair and looked at their reflection in the mirror.   
Their soft caramel skin matched well with their brown hair, combing their bangs over their dark brownish red eyes. They looked at the outfit they were wearing, it was cute.   
Frisk's stomach growled as they smelled the scent of pancakes from the kitchen, mother must be making breakfast.   
Frisk walked downstairs, Toriel looked over at them.  
"Good morning my child-" Toriel looked at the outfit they were wearing.  
"Oh my! You're wearing my old sweater from when I was in junior high.. I had thought I put that in my closet, but it fits you well, does it not?" Toriel giggled.   
"Haha, well, I am fourteen.. we must've been the same age." Frisk replied. They turned fourteen before they fell.   
Toriel gasped.  
"You're fourteen my child?!" Toriel spoke as she flipped a pancake.   
"Yes, I turned fourteen before I fell down here, so I'm still kind of short." Frisk replied and sat down on a bar stool.  
"Ah, you do look a little younger, but it's okay. I didn't grow very big horns when I was your age, so I still looked very young," Toriel replied, putting a pancake on a plate and handing it to Frisk.  
"Some of the other children who fell were much younger, some a little older...I remember my son died when he was..hm...I believe 11, his sibling died when they were 13." Toriel spoke as she poured more batter onto the pan. She looked over at Frisk, who was eating the pancake. Frisk had small dark freckles on their round nose.   
"You...sort of remind me of my first human child, in a way." Toriel spoke, her smile turning into a heart aching smile.  
"How so? Tell me more." Frisk perked up.  
"Ah..I'm sure you know the story, of how they and Asriel- my son, died, right?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded.   
"Well, the human's name was Chara. They looked a bit like you, except their skin was lighter, but your hair looks like theirs, just more scruffy.. you both have the same eye shape." Toriel flipped the pancake.   
"You both were also very determined. Determined to do the right thing, Chara was quite impulsive, but they wanted monsters and humans to be equal, I remember them telling me that,"  
"Sometimes I wonder...if Asriel absorbed their soul because Chara knew, that they could go to the surface and get six souls to break the barrier." Toriel gave Frisk another pancake.   
"I wish Asgore could've done that, honestly, but we talked about the negative possibilities if he did do that." Toriel spoke.   
Frisk thought of the person in their dream from last night.   
"That's interesting." Is all Frisk could say.   
"Ah, sorry, I rambled there a little, didn't I?" Toriel asked.   
"No! It's okay, I just...I can't imagine the pain, mother."   
"It's alright, I suppose. At least I have you." Toriel smiled, and blew out the fire that cooked the pancakes, walking over to the sink to wash the pan.   
Frisk ate the pancake, it had a sugary cinnamon taste to it, it was delicious.   
"So, do you have any plans today, Frisk?" Toriel asked.   
Frisk thought about Alphys.  
"Oh! I need to talk to Alphys, I'm not sure how long it'll take, but could you drive me over there?" Frisk replied, drinking some water.   
"Of course, I need to go to the school nearby, I want to become a teacher there, so I'll drop you off on the way and go to the school." Toriel finished washing the pan and took Frisk's plate.

  
❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

"W-what?!" Alphys nearly choked on her ramen noodles.   
Frisk and Alphys were at Alphys' house. Sitting at the table, Asgore and Undyne were out having a father daughter day.  
Frisk had just told Alphys about fighting Asriel, and talking to him, and told her about Flowey.  
"Well...I was just thinking... maybe we can bring him back?" Frisk added.   
Alphys sighed and played with the noodles with her chopsticks.   
"I d-didn't mean to turn him into a flower...uh..h-he's really not gonna like m-me if we bring him back successfully." Alphys stammered.   
"Don't say that Alphys! He'd be very grateful that you brought him back, you know.. you'd be his savior." Frisk gave Alphys a small smile. Alphys pushed up her glasses and awkwardly smiled back.   
"I g-guess so..I can look into it. I-I'm glad Asgore h-helped make the garage into a l-laboratory, so w-we're lucky we h-have it,"  
"L-let me finish eating, t-then we can go find F-Flowey?" Alphys suggested.   
Frisk nodded.

Frisk and Alphys found Flowey in the same spot where Frisk fell, the walk was a little difficult, but it would be worth it in the end.   
"H-hey." Alphys called out to him, Flowey turned around.   
"What are YOU doing here?" Flowey growled.   
"W-we only want to help you, A-Asriel." Alphys held out a pot.   
Flowey glared at Frisk, then at Alphys.   
"Don't call me Asriel! I'm NOT Asriel!" Flowey turned around and looked back at the flowers around him.   
Alphys and Frisk exchanged eye contact.  
"I-it'll be okay." Alphys walked over and used a shovel to put the dirt and flowers Flowey was in, into the little clay pot.   
Flowey sighed and stayed quiet.   
"L-let's go! W-we got him!" Alphys smiled at Frisk.  
Frisk turned around and heard a noise.   
"I'm excited! But, I'll meet you ahead, I just wanna stay here for a second."  
Alphys nodded and kept walking, she was probably waiting somewhere in the ruins.   
Frisk sat down on the flowers, they thought of that dream they had last night.  
"You're very anxious to meet me."   
Frisk heard that voice again.   
"I..I am. Who are you?" Frisk called out.  
"Hehe, I'll tell you later, okay?"   
"Please, I just want to know."  
Frisk couldn't hear anybody for a second. But then saw a ghostly figure in front of them.  
The same person from their dream last night, their hair was the same lengths as Frisk's, they wore a green shirt with a yellow stripe, and brown pants.  
They rolled their eyes.  
"What's your name?" Frisk asked.   
"You ask a lot of questions." They replied.   
"Hi, you ask a lot of questions, I'm Frisk." Frisk smiled.   
The person sighed.   
"I know your name already, I've been with you since you fell here." The person mumbled idiot under their breath and Frisk heard it, but ignored it.   
Hah, they were a little bit like Flowey.  
"Listen, Alphys is gonna worry about you, why don't you go catch up with her?"  
"And I'll tell you about me later, alright? Stay determined, Frisk." The person spoke before vanishing.   
Frisk smiled, they actually got to talk to that person. That person, their narrator always had sort of a snarky, kind of monotone, personality.  
Frisk caught up with Alphys, and they returned to Alphys' house.

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

Frisk returned home, ate dinner and watched a movie with mom, before going upstairs into their room. They sent Alphys a few text messages, but then laid in their bed. They looked over at the clock.   
'10:30pm' it read.   
Frisk relaxed.  
Frisk closed their eyes, but opened them and saw that person in front of them, sitting on their lap. Since they're a ghost, Frisk couldn't feel it, Frisk almost screamed but covered their mouth.  
"Don't scream, Frisk, you'll scare mo- Toriel!" The person put their ghostly hand on top of Frisk's hand.  
"Sorry." Frisk giggled.   
"Can you finally tell me your name, you ask a lot of questions?" Frisk remembered their 'name' from earlier.   
The person facepalmed and hid a smile.   
"Ha-ha, real funny." They rolled their eyes.   
"Mom already told you about me today."  
Frisk thought for a second, confused, but then realized. This was Chara. Their eyes widened.  
"Don't scream!" Chara put both hands over Frisk's mouth, even though it didn't do anything.  
Frisk gasped.   
"You're Chara? Aren't you?!" Frisk smiled.   
"It's...not a good thing." Chara mumbled.   
"Whatever, yes, that's my name."  
Frisk thought about what Asriel told them.   
'Chara wasn't exactly the best person'   
And hearing 'it's...not a good thing' made Frisk wonder.   
Chara's probably really depressed from hearing Asriel say that.  
"Chara.." Frisk reached out to Chara but their hand just went through them.   
"You..can't touch me, I'm a ghost."  
"I want to hug you, you've done so much for me,"  
"You're my best friend, Chara, you're my partner. I always wanted to meet you, even when I was in the underground, I wanted to find out who the voice in my head belonged to."  
"Yeah...well you can't hug me." Chara sounded so monotone.   
"But, I'm glad I'm meeting you too, I guess." Chara smiled, but tried to hide it.   
Frisk brought out their soul.   
"Don't even think about that." Chara laughed.  
"Frisk."   
Frisk looked Chara in the eyes.  
"I want to save everyone, Chara, and that involves you too."  
"You barely know me!"   
"I've known you since the day I fell."  
Chara couldn't argue against that.   
"Mother misses you, father misses you, Asriel..he misses you too." Frisk held out their soul.  
Chara sighed.   
"I've only hurt Asriel, I'm sure he's glad I'm dead." Chara laughed.   
"He's hurt because you're dead." Frisk spoke softly.   
Chara was silent.   
"...what can you even do, Frisk?" Chara sighed.   
"We can share a soul, you had a red one too, right?"   
Chara nodded.   
"But wait, Frisk- are you really doing this? Do I deserve this? I'll only hurt you."


	4. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara awkwardly try to get to know each other.

"Yes you do deserve this Chara, everybody deserves mercy," Frisk smiled.   
"Plus...you're my partner."   
Chara sighed.   
"Okay..but, I don't...I don't wanna tell mom yet."   
"How're you even gonna stay hidden?"   
"I can hide in your closet or something," Chara smirked.   
"I'll move your hamper by your door so mom won't open the closet." Chara shocked themselves, they actually wanted to be with Frisk right now, they wanted to be alive again.   
That was a shocking feeling for Chara, after wanting to be dead for so long, now that they're dead, they wanna be alive.   
Frisk held out their soul, Chara held onto it.  
It was like magic.  
Frisk watched as half of their soul now belonged to Chara, Chara's transparency was fading away, they were coming back alive.   
Chara sighed and looked at themselves, they were alive again, they looked at their arms, then at Frisk.   
Frisk smiled.   
"Chara!" Frisk practically jumped on Chara, knocking them over onto the bed, landed on top of them, hugging them.   
Chara hasn't been shown this affection for a long time. They put their arms around Frisk, hugging them back.  
"Chara, thank you for everything you've done for me, leading me through the underground, giving me motivation when I was losing hope.." Frisk spoke.   
"Uh- yeah...you're welcome. And thank you for bringing me back, it's nice to have a body again." Chara awkwardly spoke, then pushed Frisk off of them and they looked at each other.   
Chara was more awkward than they thought, Asriel told them about Chara, but actually meeting them was different. Their personality..  
It was kind of cute.   
Chara had a snarky, mischievous personality, based on what Asriel told them, and Frisk could totally see it, but Chara...  
Chara was also kind of reserved, and caring deep down.   
Maybe Asriel just forgot about that part of them.  
"What're you thinking of?" Chara asked, watching Frisk zone out.   
Frisk snapped out of it.  
"Oh! It's nothing, I was just thinking about something." Frisk smiled.   
Chara looked around at the room, they saw a towel on the edge of the bed, Frisk was planning on showering tonight.   
"Can I take a shower? Honestly I feel disgusting." Chara asked.  
"Yeah of course! Also you aren't disgusting."  
"The question is, how are we gonna get there?" Chara asked.  
"I think mom's asleep, or in her room at least, it'll be okay. Also you can shower first, I won't look at you or anything." Frisk told them and grabbed some clothes for Chara.  
"Yeah, that's fine, thank you." Chara got off the bed and took the clothes from Frisk, Chara was a little bit taller than Frisk, and skinnier. Frisk had grabbed a sweater that looked like the one they were wearing now, hoping it'd still fit them. Chara didn't look thirteen, Chara looked older.

The two snuck into the bathroom, and Chara got in the shower, Frisk promised not to look, and they kept their promise.   
"So...wanna play a game?" Chara asked, trying to keep quiet.   
"Sure, what game?"  
"Truth or dare, me and Asriel would play it sometimes."   
Frisk fidgeted with their towel as they sat on the ground.   
"Yeah! You go first."  
"Okay, truth or dare Frisk."  
Frisk thought for a second.  
"Truth." They replied.   
Chara washed their hair as they felt the warm water on their skin.   
"When you were battling mom, did you ever think you had to hurt her?"  
"No, not really. I always wanted to solve things without violence." Frisk replied.   
"You're so innocent." Chara giggled.   
"Okay, truth or dare!"  
"Truth." Chara hoped they weren't gonna say anything about Asriel.   
"Can you tell me about you and Asriel?"   
'God dammit' Chara almost said out loud.   
"Well, we were best friends, and I made a lot of mistakes. My past is honestly pretty horrible, meeting him and the family was honestly the best thing in my life to ever happen,"  
"I didn't mean for us to die, I wish he knew that. Asriel...he was such a good friend."   
Chara sighed, they felt themselves tearing up. They were glad Frisk couldn't see it.   
"Chara, we can make things right with him, I promise." Frisk replied.  
After saying some more truths and dares, Chara got out of the shower, saving some warm water for Frisk, Frisk was surprised that Chara managed to get dressed in the shower, despite the water being everywhere.   
"Truth or dare?" Frisk asked.  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to..." Frisk thought.   
"Kiss me." Frisk spoke.  
Chara looked at Frisk, like they were crazy.   
"You're weird, you know that?" Chara chuckled, their smile looked more real. It made Frisk smile.   
"It's only in a friend way!" Frisk giggled.  
Chara rolled their eyes and pinned Frisk against the wall.  
Chara tilted their head and pressed their lips against Frisk's, Frisk's lips were very soft. They had planned on just kissing them and pulling away, but they were really soft, Chara put a hand on Frisk's shoulder and felt Frisk's hands on their sides. Frisk felt a warm feeling in their chest.  
Chara pulled away, their cheeks were red, and so were Frisks.  
"Haha, there you go you weirdo, now go shower." Chara rolled their eyes and then sat on the floor, talking with Frisk.   
Honestly, if it were anyone else who said "I dare you to kiss me" Chara wouldn't have done it. There's just something different about Frisk. Frisk is like, a friend they never had. They reminded them of Asriel, except a human and not as shy.   
It was kind of cute.

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

When they went back to their room, it was almost midnight. Frisk was glad school hasn't started yet, or their sleep schedule would be really messed up.   
"Here, I'll give you a pillow and blanket to sleep on in the closet." Frisk grabbed a pillow and blanket and gave them to Chara, Chara walked over to the closet and placed them down, then walked back over to Frisk.   
Frisk looked at Chara.  
"Are you really thirteen?"  
"No, I'm way older than that based on all the years I've been dead, but, I've been a ghost for two years,"  
"I'm fifteen, if Asriel's been Flowey for two years, he'd be thirteen now." Chara replied.   
"Oh! That's interesting..."  
"What's it like being dead..?" Frisk asked, Chara sat down next to them.   
"Boring...I thought it'd be different,"  
"I would just roam around and I'd see the effect of my death on everyone else. It was weird, I actually mattered to people. Even the monsters who didn't know me cared. I felt...guilt."  
"I see, did you want to die..?"  
Chara was quiet for a second.  
They could choose to tell Frisk, or they could just lie and say no.  
They remember when they told Asriel about their cuts on their arms.   
Asriel just felt really bad, but he cared.   
Chara did trust Frisk.   
"Yeah...I did for a long time, I don't really wanna talk about why." Chara sighed and thought about their old family and life.   
It was hell.   
"It's okay, I understand." Frisk leaned on Chara's shoulder.   
"It's nice to actually have a friend who's human. I never really had any human friends." Frisk said.  
"I didn't have any either. I hated humans for a long time, you're the only one I genuinely care about." Chara put their arm around Frisk.  
Frisk looked up at Chara, Chara looked sad. Frisk wanted to make Chara smile, but didn't know how. Their smile was really cute to Frisk.  
"Hey Chara?"  
"Yes?"  
"You like chocolate, right?"  
"Yes!" Chara looked over at Frisk.  
"I haven't had chocolate in so long! I love chocolate."   
"What's your favorite kind?" Frisk asked.  
"I'll eat any kind of chocolate, give me any kind of chocolate and I'll eat it, I fuckin' LOVE chocolate." Chara smiled and passionately talked about their love for chocolate. This made Frisk smile too.   
"You want me to get you chocolate tomorrow? I think mom and I were gonna go shopping."   
"Please do. I mean, while you're gone I'll probably go through the cabinets, but, I'd love that." Chara smiled.   
"Alright, I'll buy you some chocolate then!"   
"Thank you." Chara's smile didn't fade away.   
"Mmhm!" Frisk said then yawned.   
"We should probably go to sleep." Chara yawned after Frisk.  
"Yeah we should," Frisk stretched.   
"Goodnight Chara, sleep well." Frisk gave Chara a hug.  
"Goodnight." Chara replied before turning off the light and walking over to the closet and shutting it, laying on the floor under the clothes.   
Chara sighed and stared up at the clothes above them.   
"I'm alive." They quietly spoke.   
Chara wrapped themselves up in their blankets.   
"I'm not ready to show myself yet, but I'm fine with this." Chara smiled, and hoped Frisk couldn't hear them.   
"I just hope Frisk's fine with this too."   
That was the last thing Chara said before drifting off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally thought of the truth or dare thing in the shower.


	5. Mom bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes shopping with Toriel, and returns with gifts for Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara's emo as hell.   
> They even type like they're on tumblr, with all lowercase lol

Frisk woke up and saw a beam of sunlight shooting into their room, making the carpet sparkle with light. Frisk got out of bed and walked to the closet, slowly opening the door. Chara was fast asleep, Frisk closed the door, letting them sleep.   
Frisk went to brush their teeth and wash their face, then went downstairs, Toriel was eating a bowl of cereal.  
"Good morning, Frisk."   
"Good morning, mother!" Frisk grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat next to Toriel.  
"Did you sleep good, my child?  
Frisk thought of Chara, and their conversation from last night, then remembered Chara didn't want them telling Toriel.  
"Yes, I slept really good." Frisk smiled and ate.   
Frisk realized that Chara would probably want breakfast too, Frisk hoped Chara would grab some when them and Toriel were gone.   
"Oh, mom, we're going shopping today right?" Frisk asked.   
"Yes, school starts soon, I'd like to get some new clothes, we can go when you're ready." Toriel replied.   
Frisk finished eating their cereal quickly, and ran upstairs.  
"I'm gonna go change my clothes! I'll be back."   
Toriel smiled at Frisk's energy.  
Frisk ran upstairs and saw Chara looking out the window.  
Chara turned around and noticed Frisk, Chara was eating some chips Frisk left in their bag from the underground.   
"Good morning!" Frisk walked over to them.   
"Good morning." Chara stood up, and smiled at Frisk.  
"Sorry for eating your food, I was really hungry-"  
"Don't worry about it, I actually was gonna tell you I have food in my bag, so you can eat some,"  
"Also, mom's taking me shopping, do you want anything?"   
"Other than chocolate, no."   
Frisk listened to Chara and grabbed something out of their old bag from the underground.   
"Here's my old phone, you can use it to text my new phone if you need anything. It's pretty easy to set up, my numbers already in here, and you can change my contact if you want." Frisk handed Chara the phone.  
"Thank you." Chara took the phone and put it in their pocket.   
"I'm gonna get changed and go, bye Chara!" Frisk ran into the closet and then headed for the door before Chara stopped them.  
"Wait." They whispered, hoping Toriel wouldn't hear them.  
"Hm?" Frisk looked up at Chara.  
Chara reached for Frisk's hand and pressed a kiss onto it.   
"Stay determined." Chara smiled, Frisk smiled back before leaving.

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

Chara got bored fast, they were lonely too. They wandered around the house but didn't find much. Chara sat on Frisk's bed and looked at stuff on the internet, then they looked at Frisk's contact. It was labeled 'me'.  
This was now Chara's phone, so they changed the name to 'frisk ❤︎' with a little red heart.   
Chara put their phone down and just stared at the ceiling, they were laying underneath all of Frisk's blankets, which smelled like Frisk.  
Frisk smelled sweet, like cinnamon rolls. It was really nice.   
Chara wondered what Frisk was doing right now.  
Chara decided to text Frisk.   
_'im bored. what're you doing??'_

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

Shopping with Toriel was fun, other than Toriel stopping at every clothes item and saying it'd look cute on Frisk.   
"How about this one, dear?" Toriel held up a long sweater, it looked sort of like a dress.  
"Sure." Frisk yawned. They were getting bored. Their phone vibrated and saw the text from Chara.  
 _'Mom's buying clothes, I swear she adores everything in this store haha'_ Frisk typed back.  
Frisk looked around and saw a black hoodie with yellow stripes on the sleeves, and a beanie near it, Frisk looked at both of them, they were surprisingly cheap.   
Frisk thought of Chara, Chara seemed like the person to want to wear black.   
Frisk picked up the hoodie and beanie and brought them over to Toriel.   
"Mother, can I get these?"   
"Of course, my child." Toriel looked at them.  
"It's funny because everything else you picked out was brightly colored, then you pick the dark colored ones next," Toriel giggled.  
"Are you trying to be punk, my child?"  
"No mom!" Frisk smiled.   
"Alright, cause I was gonna say, if you wanted punky outfits, I have tons of those at home, Frisk."   
Frisk was confused, why would Mother have punk outfits?   
Frisk's phone vibrated again.   
' _average mom. i wish you were here, i like talking to you????'_   
Frisk smiled.  
'I miss you too. I'll be home soon, don't worry : )'  
"Who're you texting?" Toriel asked.   
"Oh! Uh..." Frisk had to think of someone, fast.  
"I'm texting Kid."  
"He has no arms...does he not?"  
"He uses his nose." Frisk lied, they hated lying, but it was for Chara.   
'whatever just get here faster, i want my chocolate'  
Frisk smiled.

On the car ride home, Frisk was texting Chara the whole way home.   
'frisk i just saw a dog being annoying on tv and i thought of you.'  
'Haha, real funny Chara. It's nice to know you think of me so much.'  
'stop making it sound weird smh'  
'Oh, make sure you're back in my room soon, we'll be home soon.'  
'ok i totally won't be on your bed'  
'Haha okay'  
'Also I had to tell mom you're monster kid'  
'wow okay yes. im a little kid who falls on the ground and has no arms. that's me i guess'   
'Haha you're still Chara in my contacts though'  
'yeah and youre frisk❤︎'  
'That's cute'  
'shut up its bc we share the same soul don't get any thoughts'  
'We're coming home now omg go upstairs'  
'kk u better have my chocolate or i'll kill u'  
'not really i actually like you'  
Chara hid in the closet, planning on scaring Frisk.   
When Frisk walked in their room, they looked around, confused. Until Chara jumped out and scared them, Frisk fell on the ground, Chara burst out laughing.   
"HAHAHAHA! Oh my god!!! Your face!!" Chara laughed. Frisk laughed with them.   
"You're evil!" Frisk stood up, holding the bag of clothes and chocolate.   
"Now you don't get your gifts." Frisk joked with Chara.   
"What, no, you can't do that." Chara reached for the bag.  
"Nope! They're mine!" Frisk ran to their bed and playfully kicked Chara away from them.   
"No! Frisk! Oh my god, you're evil!" Chara pounced on top of them, and pinned them down.  
"You're stuck now. I've pinned you."  
"Chara." Frisk put a hand on Chara's face.   
"Do you want a kiss?"  
"Again? Well-"  
"Here." Frisk reached in the bag and handed them a kiss- the chocolate.   
Chara's face went red, and they snatched it away from Frisk.  
"Ha-ha, real funny, Frisk." Chara said as they ate it.  
Frisk smiled, and pulled out the black hoodie and beanie.   
"I got you these! The hoodie might be a little big- I had to get it in my size to persuade mom." Frisk handed it to Chara.  
"Thank you, Frisk, that's really sweet."   
"Go try them on! Also put on these pants too, I feel like it'll look really cool." Frisk handed Chara a pair of ripped jeans.   
Chara walked in their closet room and came out in the outfit.  
"Do I look emo enough?" Chara rolled their eyes.   
"You look cute." Frisk blushed.   
"Thanks?" Chara smirked.   
"I'll keep it on then." Chara sat down next to Frisk. Frisk put the bags on the ground, and handed Chara a chocolate bar, Frisk laid back in their bed.   
"So, how was shopping?"  
"It was good, mother got some stuff for herself too."   
"That's good." Chara looked at Frisk.  
"You can come lay with me too if you want." Frisk noticed Chara looking at them.   
Chara laid down next to Frisk. Chara moving their hand over to Frisk's, holding their hand.   
"Your hands are warm." Chara looked over at Frisk.  
"And yours are freezing cold." Frisk giggled.   
Frisk leaned onto Chara.  
"Can you tell me a story?" Frisk asked.   
"Why?"  
"You told me the story of monsters and humans when I fell."  
"Ugh fine, what kind of story do you wanna hear?" Chara grabbed the blanket and put it over the two of them, then resting their head on Frisks.  
"Any is fine." Frisk closed their eyes.   
"Okay,"  
"Once upon a time, there was a little, lonely, human,"   
"The human was an outcast, and rejected from society, they were considered a loser. This human also had a bad family, they had a bad father and a mother who died when they were three years old."  
"The human constantly got abused by the kids at school, and the humans dad,"  
"This caused the human to develop a hatred for humans. Which is why they jumped down the mountain to live with monsters."  
"They always hated humans, for hurting them, their brother. Except for one human, whom they met."  
"The only human they don't hate, their name is Frisk." Chara booped Frisk's nose.   
"Aw...is that all true though?" Frisk had a sad look on her face.   
Chara nodded and Frisk hugged them, Chara wrapped their arms around Frisk. Frisk was really soft and sort of squishy, perfect for cuddling.   
'All this cuddling, and lovey, gross stuff makes up for the time where Frisk couldn't see me.' Chara thought.  
And this was okay.  
Frisk was talking about how they felt sorry for Chara, and that they were sorry for Chara's past.   
Chara played with Frisk's hair.   
So soft.


	6. Missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk starts school!
> 
> How exciting.
> 
>  
> 
> I hate school :/  
> Who agrees?

About a week has passed of Chara living in Frisks closet. School has started, Toriel was teaching English this year.  
Chara sat in the living room, watching bad tv shows, the only thing left on were soap operas.  
Chara sighed and reached for their phone. 

_'i miss you.'_ They sent to Frisk, surprisingly Frisk replied fast.

 _'I miss you too. It's lunch and I don't know anyone here. Kid doesn't have the same lunch with me'_ __  
'so youre alone?'  
'Yes : ('  
'do you wanna call me? or you know...you can leave school and just come home'  
_'I'm not ditching, Chara. That's not good haha..'_  
'Also I'd call you but it's really loud.'  
'oh well. at least i can text you.'  
'school sucks I remember I used to ditch it all the time. tbh it's nice when everyone thinks you're still dead. cause i can just skip school and watch bad tv shows all day.'  
_'I have so much homework I honestly do wanna leave'_  
'do it. go find mom and tell her you wanna go home'  
'I can't. Mother has a class right now.'  
_'ugh just..school's almost over. I'll see you when you get home, it'll be ok. stay determined.'_  
'I'd rather be at home cuddling with you and watching those bad tv shows'  
'yeah me too..but we can do that later'  
'Thank you chara'  
'for what'  
'Caring about me'  
_'you're welcome'_  
'I have to go back to class now, I'll be home in an hour : )'  
'stay determined, frisk'  
Chara put their phone down and watched the tv again.  
"What the hell even are we?" Chara said out loud, thinking about Frisk.

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

The last period of the day was always boring to Frisk, it was history. Frisk already knew a lot about history, from Mother, Father, and their old school. Frisk ended up sketching a lot in this class.  
They sketched someone holding hands with another person, someone taller. Frisk looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking at them, and Frisk filled in the sketch to make it them and Chara. They drew Chara in their little emo outfit and themselves in Toriel's high school sweater.  
'What even are we?' Frisk wrote at the bottom.  
The teacher came by and tapped on Frisk's desk.  
"Alright Frisk, what's the answer to the question on the board?" He asked.  
Frisk looked up at the board.  
"You weren't paying attention, of course." The teacher rolled his eyes, and took Frisk's drawings. They had sketched Chara all over the page and wrote "charisk" on the page. He didn't even give Frisk a chance to speak, and took their drawing of their crush. Frisk felt humiliated.  
Once school was over, the teacher stopped Frisk.  
"Yes?" Frisk walked to his desk anxiously.  
"I need you to start paying attention in class."  
"But I already know all this stuff already, and I passed the test."  
"Still. Also here's your drawing back," He handed them the drawing back.  
"I wanted to ask about it." He raised an eyebrow.  
'Oh, my, fucking, god.' Frisk felt a large pang of anxiety, and they never swear unless it's in their head, such as right now.  
"Yeah, what about it...?" Frisk nervously asked.  
"I don't want you drawing romantic stuff like this of you, with a dead person." His words were sharp.  
The word 'dead' hit Frisk like they were stabbed with a knife in the heart.  
"I'm...sorry." Is all Frisk could say.  
"That's the first human to fall down the mountain, they are dead, Frisk. Not gonna happen. I don't even know why you would be drawing this kind of stuff. It's kind of gross."  
Frisk felt like crying.  
"So don't draw it in my class anymore. Goodbye. Tell your mom I said hi." He shooed them away.  
Frisk walked home after school. Today was different though, they crumpled shoved the drawing in their pocket, sighing and feeling tears come out of their eyes.  
They brought out their phone and texted Chara.  
_'I drew us today but my teacher took my drawing.'_ __  
'oh. that's rude.' __  
'I'm super sad right now.'  
'aw frisk don't be sad,, it's okay'  
'just...when you get home we can watch bad tv shows together until mom gets home, and we can eat chocolate. ill literally give you some of my chocolate. which you know I never do. so today's your lucky day.'  
_'I'm almost home, I'm in the neighborhood...'_  
'I'm just glad I can go home.'  
'i just want you to be happy frisk. youre literally the happiest person on earth you don't deserve this. that guy's an asshole.'  
Frisk put their phone back in their pocket and approached the house.  
Frisk quietly opened the door, putting their backpack on the ground as they entered, Chara got off the couch and approached Frisk.  
"Hey..you want some chocolate?" Chara brought out some chocolate.  
Frisk nodded and locked the door behind them (they usually did this just in case mother came home, she'd have to knock first, and it would give time for Chara to go upstairs). Chara grabbed Frisks hand and the two went on the couch, and cuddled. Frisk ate the chocolate. They hadn't said a word. Chara didn't want to force them to talk, but also wanted to comfort Frisk.  
"Frisk, do you wanna talk about today?" Chara asked, running their fingers through Frisks hair.  
"I don't know." Frisk sighed.  
All that was running through Frisks mind was that sentence. 'Not gonna happen' made Frisk so anxious and upset. Maybe he was right, maybe Chara would never love them back like that.  
"I hate seeing you like this." Chara turned off the tv.  
"I just want you to be happy, it makes me happy." Chara sighed.  
"I've been through hell and back, I will understand literally anything you tell me."  
Frisk looked up at Chara.  
"It's...fine if you don't want to talk though, I guess." Chara sighed, they sounded annoyed.  
"Can...I have a kiss?" Frisk quietly asked.  
"If you tell me, yes!" Chara's cheeks turned red.  
"Okay, give me one first."  
Chara rolled their eyes and put their lips on Frisk's. Frisk kissed them back, their lips pressing together. Chara held the kiss for a few seconds, before pulling away.  
"I..meant the chocolate, but that was fine anyways..." Frisk blushed. Chara knew they were lying.  
"Whatever. What happened today?" Chara asked.  
"Um...I drew us today, and wrote 'best friends' and drew us holding hands and stuff..and my history teacher stole it, and he made me sound dumb."  
"What? What'd he say?" Chara's eyebrows raised.  
"He said- you're dead, and that it's never gonna happen. And that I'm weird for wanting a dead person as a friend.." Frisk sighed.  
"Well, he's an asshole, and he's wrong." Chara smirked, and held Frisk's face.  
"You're friends with me, and Flowey, oh! And Sans, Papyrus, and Napstablook. To humans, they're dead. So fuck what he says."  
Frisk couldn't help but smile at the last part.  
"You're vulgar." Frisk giggled.  
"But I'm right."  
"I guess so.." Frisk smiled.  
Their eyes met. Chara brought Frisk's face closer to theirs, Frisk closed their eyes, Chara smiled, and started to close theirs.  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.  
Chara pushed Frisk off of them quickly and sprinted upstairs, Frisk shook their head, feeling a little dizzy, but ran to the front door.  
Frisk was a little out of breath, despite them barely moving, just the push off the couch was enough to shock them.  
Frisk opened the door.  
"What was all that noise, my child?" Toriel asked, laughing.  
"Oh! I...ran down the stairs and fell. That's all." Frisk giggled.  
"Ah, are you alright?" Toriel asked, closing the door behind her. Frisk nodded.  
"What were you doing upstairs, anyways?" Toriel asked, cocking her head to the left a little.  
"Just drawing. I'm gonna go work on it- haha, bye!" Frisk awkwardly spoke and ran up the stairs.  
Toriel watched Frisk go upstairs.  
"Hm." Toriel put down her purse on the counter in the kitchen. She was pretty tired, and decided to watch TV, thinking of Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BECAUSE WE NEEDED ANGST AND THEM KISSING


	7. Salt™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is fifteen but acts like they're younger. I advise listening to 'what's my age again' by blink-182 when reading this, and think of Chara or me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> message in advance;   
> I'm poking fun a little at teenage love; and the idea of falling in love as a teenager. And also chara and frisk are both new to it, so that's why they're so inexperienced.   
> It's funny to read fanfics where its their first relationship, but somehow they know how everything works?  
> I wanted to make this one more realistic :,D

Frisk ran back into their room, Chara was sitting on their bed.   
"Sorry abou-"  
"Don't bring up what happened downstairs." Chara turned to the side.   
Frisk felt a little bit of heartbreak.  
Was this all a game to Chara? Was Frisk's innocent little heart a game to them?  
They hated thinking this.  
"Okay." Was all Frisk could reply, they walked over to their desk, and brought out their homework.   
Chara looked back at Frisk, a small blush forming on their cheeks, Frisk looked focused.   
They're so cute and innocent.   
_'I want to take their innocence._  
I'm such a bad person.' Chara thought to themselves, a small smirk forming on their face.   
Chara did feel something more than friendly for Frisk, they wanted to be Frisk's older partner, be Frisk's everything. Kissing them was always nice, Chara just wanted to kiss them longer, they wanted that warm feeling in their chest to last.   
Their desire for Frisk grew the more they thought about it.   
Chara doubted that Frisk even liked them back, Frisk probably was all cuddly and grossly adorable just in a platonic way. Frisk's too innocent. They kiss everyone's cheeks, they hold everyone's hands.  
Chara felt a little jealous thinking of it, Chara rolled their eyes and laid in Frisk's bed. Enjoying their scent on the sheets.   
Frisk turned around and saw Chara on the bed, a pillow on their face.  
"Chara, are you good at math?" Frisk asked.  
"Frisk, what do you think? I skipped school a lot." Chara replied.   
"Do you want me to teach you?"   
"No. Fuck school, fuck math."   
Frisk rolled their eyes, actually getting annoyed now. Frisk was a little agitated from thinking negative thoughts all day.   
"You need education, Chara, you can't be 'dead' forever." Frisk turned the chair around.  
"Um, yes I can." Chara moved the pillow off their face.   
"No, you can't. You have to tell mother eventually, you know." Frisk watched Chara roll their eyes.   
"Don't pressure me."   
"Just let me teach you, okay? You need this."   
Chara threw the pillow at Frisk, laughing as it hit the ground, Frisk angrily turned back to work on their homework.   
"Hahahah! Oh my god! Your face!" Chara laughed, then realized they were being kind of a huge jerk right now.   
It wasn't cute.   
Chara stopped laughing and walked over to get the pillow.   
"Sorry, I panicked." Chara said as they picked it up.  
Frisk side-eye glared at Chara, and focused back on their homework.   
"Fine, be mad at me then, I was gonna ask if you could show me how to do math. But if you're gonna be salty, go for it." Chara rolled their eyes and went in the closet.   
Frisk sighed and stayed silent.

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

After finishing all their homework, it had gotten really late. Mother was already asleep, Frisk walked downstairs to get a snack. They grabbed a granola bar and an apple for Chara.   
Frisk sighed and thought of Chara.  
They were still a little feisty at them for earlier, playing with their heart, then throwing a pillow at them.   
Frisk went back up to their room, opening the closet door. Chara was on their phone, looking at some stuff on the internet.   
"I brought you an apple." Frisk handed Chara the apple.  
"Thanks," Chara took it and took a bite out of it.   
"I'm sorry for earlier, I was hyper." Chara apologized, standing up and moving out of the closet.   
Frisk stayed quiet for a second.  
"It's...fine. I just had a rough day." Frisk sighed.  
"Yeah, and I didn't help, at all."   
Frisk yawned.  
"It's fine, I'm just tired Chara."   
Chara set the apple on the desk and hugged Frisk, wrapping their arms around the sort-of-shorter human, Frisk put their arms around Chara, feeling that warmth in their heart.  
"Goodnight." Chara said softly.   
"Goodnight." Frisk replied, pulling away from the hug.  
"Wait," Frisk tugged on Chara's shirt.   
"Hm?" Chara looked back at Frisk.  
Frisk stood on their tip toes and kissed Chara's cheek.  
"Sleep well, sorry for being salty." Frisk smiled. Chara gave a smile back.   
"You too, sorry for being an idiot." Chara replied before grabbing the apple and moving back into the closet.   
Chara was on Google, searching _'how do i tell my crush i love them'  
'what does love feel like'  
'am i in love'  
'teenage love'  
'i want to ask my best friend out'_  
Chara didn't have much luck, all the websites were cheesy. Chara sighed and turned their phone off.   
They exited the closet, and saw Frisk's hoodie they wore to school yesterday on the chair. Chara took it, and put it over their shirt. It smelled like Frisk, and was a little big on them. Adorable.   
Chara felt in the pockets and felt something, they pulled it out. It was a crumpled piece of paper.   
_'Are these those drawings Frisk's history teacher didn't like?'_  
Chara made sure Frisk was asleep before going back in the closet, plugging in the nightlight to read the note, and uncrumpling it.   
There were lots of little drawings here. One was of them and Frisk holding hands, with the sentence 'what even are we' written underneath it. There was another one where it looked like the two of them kissing, Frisk was good at drawing kissing. The words "Chara + Frisk" and "Charisk" were written on the page. Chara's cheeks turned red. This was adorable.   
Chara put the drawing back in the pocket and snuggled up in Frisk's hoodie, accidentally falling asleep with it on.


	8. Frisk loves Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara finds a journal with a bit of Frisk's past.   
> After reading it Chara rethinks about wanting to take their innocence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're sensitive to abuse (sexual/emotional/physical) maybe skip part of this chapter

Teenage love.   
It's a disaster.  
Toriel heard Frisk coming downstairs, wearing their backpack.   
"Good morning my child," Toriel sipped some golden flower tea, Asgore had given her some tea bags, the two boss monsters are on fine talking terms right now.   
"Where's your hoodie you usually wear? You could get cold today." Toriel asked, setting down the cup.   
"Good morning, I'll go grab it now mother." Frisk put their backpack down and ran back upstairs.   
Toriel waited for Frisk, and sighed.   
'They've been so distant lately, I don't know what to do.' Toriel thought to herself.

Frisk searched their room for their hoodie, but couldn't find it, it wasn't on the chair they had left it on.  
"Where is it?" Frisk said out loud, then remembering their closet friend. Chara.   
Frisk opened the door, to see Chara asleep, wearing their hoodie.  
Frisk remembered that note that Mr. History teacher took away, was in the pockets of that hoodie. Frisk hoped Chara didn't look at it.   
Frisk also kind of hoped they did look at it though, it might clear some stuff up about their feelings.   
Chara looked cute in that hoodie, Frisk didn't want to wake them, so instead grabbed a purple sweatshirt with the delta rune symbol on it, and put it on.   
Frisk walked back downstairs, Toriel gave them a smile, and gave them a slice of apple pie.   
"Sorry it's not cinnamon butterscotch, I only had apples." Toriel softly spoke.   
"It's okay mother, I enjoy anything you make for me." Frisk smiled and took a bite of it.   
Toriel sat down across from Frisk at the table.   
"Has everything at school been okay, my child?" Toriel asked.   
Frisk thought of yesterday, it was just one bad day.   
"Yes, why do you ask?" Frisk replied.   
"Well...I just feel as if you've been a little distant and aloof lately, I just wanted to check in and make sure everything's alright."   
"Oh- yeah, everything's fine, I just have a lot of homework, that's all."   
"Ah, well that's good you're getting it done. I'm proud of you, Frisk." Toriel smiled.   
After breakfast, it was time for the school routine.   
Frisk walked the hallways, they walked to their first class, which was science.   
That's when Frisk remembered.  
 _'How was Alphys doing with Flowey?'_  
Frisk hoped Asriel/Flowey wasn't causing the poor dinosaur too much trouble. Frisk got to their class and they looked out the window, they saw Mother talking with Father and Sans, before Mother realized the bell had rung, she quickly gave Father a little peck on the hand, then scurried to her class.   
Frisk smiled, then realized they probably looked really weird smiling at nothing. But they were happy the two boss monsters were bonding again, maybe Mother would let Father live with them.  
Frisk focused back on work, they actually enjoyed science, but as they were learning, they thought of Flowey...then Alphys...then Asriel...then...  
Chara.

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

Chara walked through the kitchen, they were bored, and didn't want to text Frisk while they were in class.   
They dug around the cabinets like a rat, looking for chocolate, they stopped scrambling around the cabinets when a knock on the door was heard.  
"Fuck- who is that?!" Chara whispered to themselves.  
"I'll be there in a second! I just got out of the shower!" Chara tried to imitate Frisk's soft, higher-pitched voice.   
Chara ran upstairs and dug around the closet looking for one of Frisk's sweaters, putting it on over their shirt, hopefully not looking as skinny. Then put on blue pants, and scruffled up their hair a bunch, putting their hair over their pinkish-reddish eye.   
"Oh well, I'll just say I'm sick, which is why I'm home, cause I'm Frisk now." Chara was still trying to imitate Frisk's voice.   
Chara ran to the door, and opened it, Undyne was at the door.   
"Sup punk! My old man told me to come over to grab something, he said your mom had something for me?" Undyne let herself into the house, before Chara could reply.   
"Uh, what did you need to grab?" Chara spoke, sounding a little monotone.   
"I don't know! I think a gift or something? He said he couldn't grab it, did your mom put a gift anywhere?!"  
"How would I know?"  
"Because you LIVE here Frisk!"   
"Well, I'm not mom!"   
Undyne took a closer look at Chara.   
"Dude- are you sick or something? Why're you so DAMN pale?!?" Undyne asked.   
"Yes, I'm sick, that's why I'm home. You should come back later."  
"Ugh! Fine, whatever, I'll just ask Toriel. Do you have her number?" Undyne stomped on the ground.   
"Not memorized." Chara replied, they didn't know Toriel's number at all.   
"Ugh!! Whatever!! I'll text dad- Asgore then!!" Undyne stomped again, rolling her eye.  
"Byeeeeeee!" Chara started pushing Undyne out the door.  
"See ya nerd! Get well soon!!"   
Chara slammed the door, and ran back upstairs, looking at themselves in the mirror.   
"How did that work?!" They said, brushing their hair back to normal with their fingers. Chara took off Frisk's sweater, but kept the blue pants on, they were comfortable after all.   
Chara grabbed their phone out of the closet and texted Frisk.   
_'you're never gonna guess what just happened. undyne came over for some reason and I had to pretend to be you!! and she believed it. anyways that's what I've done today. im fuckin' bored. have a good day at school'  
'i miss you. teach me math shit today. i won't be annoying about it =).' _  
Chara dug around Frisk's bag, looking for something interesting. They found a 2DS, with a note on it, _'from alphys!!!'_ It read; it had Pokémon white 2 in it, Chara put the console to the side to use later, then found an old journal, it was blue, and had a red heart on it.   
Chara opened the first page.  
 _' 12 / 17 / 201X  
Just turned 14, my family gave me a journal to sketch in. I'm honestly surprised they even cared enough to remember my birthday. Oh well...I'll be done in four years, then I can move out, and do something else. '  
Chara flipped to the second page.   
' 8 / 23 / 201X_  
 _My mother said she's going to disown me, put me up for adoption sometime soon.  
I never knew what I did wrong, or why they picked on me the most.   
I wonder if my dad, if he still was with us, if he would've liked me. I need to stay determined.. '  
' 9 / 5 / 201X _  
_We're going on a camping trip tomorrow, with mom, my four siblings, and my cousins. I...really am scared to be around Joshua after what he did to me four years ago.  
He's so much older than me too...why did he do that?  
It's...really gross to think about. I wish it never happened. Was...was it my fault?  
I'm so negative whenever I write this stuff aghhhh...  
I wonder how this trip will go. I'm going to avoid Joshua. Only he and I know what he did to me...nobody else needs to. There's nothing they can do. '_  
 _' 9 / 6 / 201X  
There's lots of little bunnies and birds here : ), they're very cute. Of course mom's getting drunk again. Right in the middle of the forest, I just hope we don't start a forest fire. That wouldn't be fun. Mt. Ebott is very pretty, I can see the town from up here. I wish I had a camera, it's too bad my family could never afford one for me, I doubt even if we had the money they'd get one for me though. They'd get one for Ruby, or Nix...or Mel.   
It's okay. I know someone out there loves me : ). I just wish I knew them. I'd love to meet that person. '_  
 _' 9 / 10 / 201X  
I woke up this morning, and everyone's gone.   
There's a note, it said, 'goodbye' on it, signed mom.   
I cried a little bit, but...maybe I'll find a better family.   
I've heard that if you climb the top of Mt. Ebott, there's a whole world down a hole.   
I'd love to go there, meet new friends, live in a new environment, go exploring...  
I'm gonna go do it. '_  
 _' 9 / 10 / 201X  
I finally made it to the top, I'm going now. Goodbye surface!'_  
Chara felt a huge pang of sadness. Was this what Frisk's old family was like? Disgusting, and treated Frisk like garbage?   
Chara was happy Frisk fell down, because now they live with the Dreemurrs, the most caring family in the underground.   
Chara looked at the most recent page in the journal.   
_' ❤︎ 201X_  
Love is so... : )  
I love them so much.  
I swear every time I hug them, cuddle them, or even kiss them, I just feel this really warm feeling in my chest.   
I wonder if they feel it too.  
Or are they just playing with my heart? I don't know, I hope not.   
I've never felt this way before. '  
Chara smirked, finding Frisk's journal was probably the highlight of their day. Frisk was cute at writing, but they're also cute at a lot of other things.   
Chara put their journal back, and hopped on Frisk's bed, opening up the 2DS and getting ready to play the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah- Frisk didn't have a good old family.   
> Chara's is worse though.
> 
>  
> 
> To clarify- frisk hints at being sexually harrassed...


	9. Chara loves Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara likes pokemon; and also sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for this chapter: charisk becomes canon

"Oh my FUCKING god, he just killed my Snivy?!?" Chara growled as they played their game.   
Frisk giggled as they were doing their homework.  
"Do you still want me to teach you math today?" Frisk asked, turning around to see Chara on their bed, laying on their stomach, looking focused in the game. Chara was muttering swear words under their breath.   
"I take that as a no?" Frisk giggled, turning around back to their homework.   
"Teach me tomorrow! I'm too busy fighting the gym leader!" Chara flipped onto their back, raising their arms in the air, holding the console away from their face.   
Frisk heard Toriel call their name, and ran downstairs.   
"Here my child, I made you some toast." Toriel handed the cinnamon-sugar toast to Frisk.   
"Thank you mother! I love you!" Frisk grabbed Toriel's hand and smooched it. Toriel's fluffy cheeks turning pink as Frisk ran back upstairs.   
"Oh dear, that reminds me of the time they flirted with me, then asked to call me mother." Toriel giggled to herself.   
Frisk came upstairs and handed a piece of toast to Chara, who aggressively ate it while playing Pokémon.   
Frisk ate their toast and finished their homework, it was eleven pm, Frisk was tired.   
Frisk put their stuff in their school backpack and moved by the bed.  
"Hey, it's time for bed." Frisk motioned Chara to get out of their bed.   
"No, you sleep, ill play next to you."  
Frisk giggled.  
"I'd love to, but you'd distract me." Frisk took Chara's 2DS.  
"No!!! I need to save it!!"  
"If you go to bed." Frisk smiled.   
"Ugh fine." Chara rolled their eyes playfully.   
"Goodnight." Frisk smiled and the two hugged tightly.   
"Goodnight." Chara turned off the light on their way to the closet.

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

Chara stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. It was nearly midnight now. They were restless. Chara was having a depressive episode right now, just the worst thoughts were hitting them.  
 _'Stop thinking about that.'_ Chara said in their head and smacked their arm impulsively.   
_'That's not normal. What I just did, isn't normal. I should go talk to Frisk.'_ Chara thought.  
Chara got out of their closet room and stood by Frisk's bed, Frisk looked like they had just fallen asleep. Chara felt kind of bad, but knew it'd hurt more if they did nothing.   
"Hey...Frisk." Chara gently nudged Frisk.  
Frisk didn't move.  
Chara rolled their eyes, and nudged them a little harder.  
"Oh my god wake up."   
Frisk still was asleep.   
Chara sighed and lifted them up, off the bed.  
Frisks eyes shot open.  
"Chara?!" Frisk stared at them.   
"You wouldn't wake up when I nudged you, so I picked you up." Chara smirked and sat them down on the bed.   
"Is everything okay?" Frisk yawned.   
"No- sorry for waking you up though."  
"It's okay, I was only asleep for probably five minutes, what's wrong though?"  
"I just...can we go on a walk and talk about it?" Chara asked.   
Frisk sighed.   
"Like...sneak out?"  
Chara nodded.   
"Out the window. I know how to get out, then we can come back, please?"   
Frisk sighed again.   
"Sure...you need fresh air anyways."   
Chara grabbed their beanie and black hoodie and gave Frisk Toriel's school sweater.   
"Its cold." Chara told them.  
Frisk giggled.  
Chara opened the window quietly and held Frisk's hands, leading them onto the roof, quietly climbing down the roof and closing the window, leaving a flowerpot on the bottom of the window, so that the window wouldn't lock.   
"There's a trail here that leads to a creek, wanna walk there?" Frisk asked.  
"Sure." Chara replied.  
The two walked down the dark trail, underneath the stars, by the water. Sitting on a bench, Chara's fingers intertwined with Frisks.   
"Do you ever think of your old family, Frisk?" Chara looked at the stars in the sky.   
"I try not to."  
"That's good, sometimes I just think about my old dad, and I just..." Chara sighed.   
"I'm glad I don't live with him anymore, but I wish he never abused me so much."   
Frisk leaned closer to Chara and rested their head on their shoulder.   
"It's okay, I get it...my mom didn't hit me much, but my siblings did. I was the youngest."  
"Haha... one time my dad threw me out a glass fucking window because I pissed him off." Chara fake laughed, and then their tone became serious.   
"I'm sorry," Frisk whispered.   
"One time my older cousin, he um...did some really gross things to me.." Frisk muttered.   
Chara knew what they meant, and squeezed their hand tighter.   
"Aren't you glad you're with the Dreemurrs now? Cause I am.." Chara sighed.   
"Yep.."  
"Did you not have a dad?" Chara asked.   
"No..only a mom."  
"That's a coincidence. I only had a dad, who sickly enjoyed beating me."   
"You don't deserve that, Chara..."   
Chara stayed quiet.   
"Thank you for talking to me, it's really pretty out here."   
"You know what else is pretty?"   
"You." Chara replied, making Frisk's cheeks turn pink. Chara giggled.   
"Did I interrupt your flirt with my own? Sorry, it's only the truth,"   
Chara brought Frisk's face close to theirs, putting a hand on their cheek.   
"Chara..." Frisk held Chara's hand tightly.   
"Can we kiss?" Chara asked softly.   
Frisk nodded their head.   
Chara tilted their head a little, and pressed their lips against Frisk's gently, feeling their soft lips against theirs.  
That warm feeling in Chara, and Frisk's chest came back.   
Chara and Frisk pulled away, Chara closed their eyes again, and kissed their lips again, Frisk let go of Chara's hand and put their arms around Chara, not wanting this to end.  
After them kissing, the two humans had blushy cheeks, and warm hearts.   
"I...I love you." Chara told Frisk.  
"I love you too.." Frisk felt their heart flutter.   
"Kiss me again..." Frisk spoke as they put their hand on Chara's shoulder.  
"Lets go home, and then we can, okay?" Chara replied, smirking.

The two walked home, Chara kicking the orange leaves underneath them.   
"Chara?"  
"Mhm?"  
"What are we anyways..?"  
Chara was quiet for a second.   
"I...want to be yours." Chara felt their face heat up.   
"Do you wanna...be partners? Like...romantic partners?"   
"Yes." Chara sounded genuinely happy, which made Frisk smile.   
Chara helped Frisk onto the roof, and back into their room, closing the window so that cold air would be exiled.   
Frisk sat down on their bed, leaning against the headboard; Chara walked over and climbed on the bed with them, slowly getting on top of Frisk, Frisk's blush grew and got deeper.   
"You're so innocent and cute."   
"Secretly, I'm really not." Frisk giggled.   
Chara raised an eyebrow.   
"That's cute." Chara smiled, and held one of Frisk's hands.   
"I'm just inexperienced." Frisk muttered.   
"It's okay."   
Chara leaned in and pressed their lips against Frisk's again, their lips were so soft, and Chara loved kissing them.  
Frisk put their other hand on the back of Chara's head, pulling them closer, and deepening the kiss.   
With each kiss, that warm feeling in their chests only deepened, growing warmer, and warmer. Like lava rising to the top of a volcano.  
Chara pulled away and had a hand brushing against Frisk's neck.   
"C..Can I kiss your neck?" Chara quietly asked.   
Frisk normally would be more hesitant to this stuff, but they really trusted Chara, and knew that if they told Chara to stop, they would.   
"Just...if I tell you to stop, stop.." Frisk replied.  
Chara nodded and started to kiss Frisk's neck, planting small kisses on their caramel skin, Frisk's skin was sweet, like cinnamon and sugar. Frisk's breathing got a little deeper, and heavier, their heart was beating quickly.   
"C-Chara...oh my god..." Frisk softly moaned, their moans were quiet and soft, it made Chara want to laugh, and laugh at them for the entire rest of the night. But instead they just smiled and kept kissing their neck, Frisk softly pressing their nails into Chara's shoulders.   
Chara pressed a little harder, leaving a few hickies on Frisk's neck, which could be easily hidden with their sweaters, then licked their neck back up to Frisk's neck, that drove Frisk crazy.   
"Chara...ah.. I love you." Frisk felt so submissive.  
"I love you too." Chara smiled and kissed Frisk's lips.   
Chara's lips tasted like butterscotch, butterscotch and sweet spices. And Chara smelled like flowers, like golden flowers, the ones Father grows.   
Frisk loved Chara.  
Chara laid down in the bed, Frisk sank down and laid next to them, pulling the covers over them.   
"What if mom comes in?" Chara nervously asked.   
"I'll just pretend you're a pillow." Frisk winked.   
Chara smirked and brought Frisk closer to them, cuddling with them.   
It was probably almost two am now, and Frisk had school tomorrow, but Frisk didn't care much, because when would they get another moment like this? It was beautiful.   
"Goodnight," Chara kissed Frisk's forehead.   
Frisk looked up at Chara, and kissed their lips softly.   
"Goodnight, I love you.." Frisk smiled.   
"You too." Chara put their arms around Frisk.   
God, was Chara lucky.   
They were so spicy, salty, and wild, but deep down was cared and lovable.   
And that's what Frisk loved about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEIR FIRST KISS TURNED INTO MAKING OUT SMH
> 
>  
> 
> To be fair so did mine :/  
> Well- not my first kiss, my first kiss with my ex  
> Oh well
> 
> DONT USE THAT AGAINST ME AJSJFIAOOF


	10. Frisky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay  
> Undyne does not like Toriel  
> Like at all

Frisk woke up with their head on Chara's chest, they felt really tired, but everything last night was worth it, they would rather have last night over having a sad Chara.   
Frisk wanted to fall back asleep, but they also didn't want mother to walk in and find Chara, Chara would just get mad at them.   
Chara was still asleep, Frisk got out of bed, and grabbed their clothes, grabbing their blue and pink sweater along with blue shorts.   
Frisk brushed their teeth and took off their shirt they slept with, seeing some bruise-like marks on their neck, Frisk lightly touched them and had a small smile, but realized if Mother saw them that would be hard to explain the kiss marks on their neck. Frisk put on their sweater and hoped that the turtleneck part covered their neck well enough.   
"Good morning mother." Frisk awkwardly spoke, walking down the stairs.   
"Good morning," Toriel noticed Frisk's body language was a little more awkward today.   
"Is everything alright?" Toriel asked, reading a book.  
"Uh- yeah! Everything's fine!" Frisk stuttered.   
Toriel raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
"I made pancakes again this morning my child, did you do all of your homework?"   
Frisk nodded their head.  
"That's good. You're a good child." Toriel smiled.   
"Would you like me to read you some of this book?" Toriel asked.   
Frisk nodded and ate some of the sweet pancakes.

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

At school, Frisk's math teacher was checking off everyone's homework, as she came over and stamped Frisk's homework, she usually made conversation about life with them, she was a monster herself, but today she noticed Frisk's neck.  
"Oh, Frisk, what's on your neck?"   
Frisk's face went pink.   
"Oh- uh..I think it's just a rash. I'm allergic to certain things, and maybe it touched my neck."   
"Ah, I hope you feel better soon.." The bunny math teacher made an awkward face and then proceeded to teach the class.   
At lunch, Frisk started texting Chara.   
_'Oh my god Chara, if you're gonna leave marks on my body like that leave them places nobody can see please. My math teacher asked me about one of them today : , ) .'_  
 _'oops  
i can leave them in places only i can see =)  
if you let me of course'  
'CHARAAAAAA'  
'well you played yourself there. sorry'_  
 _'I wish you could come to school with me : (  
When are you gonna tell mother?'  
'i don't know. she'll hate me for what i did to asriel. i will only upset her'_  
 _'That's not true, Chara. She loves you.'_  
'ughhhh frisk I'll tell her when I'm ready,,'  
'Sorry, I just miss you'  
'i know, i miss you too, but you still see me every day regardless'  
'im gonna go take a shower and eat while i can, I'll be back.'  
'Have fun : )'  
'i will =)'  
Frisk hoped that the math teacher wouldn't mention this to their mom.

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

Alphys read out her experiment out loud to Undyne about reverting Flowey back to Asriel.  
Flowey sighed and just stayed quiet about it all.  
"Let's hope that this works! And that he doesn't get all melty like the amalgamates, the little punk doesn't need ANOTHER form."  
"I-I hope it works too, I-it might be awkward telling Toriel about it...c-considering she got s-salty about my mistakes and f-fired me."  
"Well, FUCK what she thinks!"  
Undyne stomped on the garage floor.   
"Toriel honestly pisses me off. She hurts Asgore, she acts bitchy to you, and she's just, SO DAMN ANNOYING!!!" Undyne slammed her fists onto the table, shaking Flowey's flowerpot.   
"W-well-" Alphys chuckled.   
"I love Asgore more than Toriel ever fucking did!" Undyne sighed, Alphys put her small hand on Undyne's back.   
"C-Calm down, you're gonna get so m-mad you spear furniture d-down again." Alphys stuttered.   
Undyne sighed.   
"Asgore misses her so much, and it's like Toriel barely cares."   
"M-maybe she does, I'm s-sure she at least misses being in love.' Alphys tried to calm the fish down.   
"Whatever. Let's just try to help Asriel, I want a younger brother." Undyne picked up the procedure and read it over, fixing her lab goggles, before gently grabbing the flower pot.   
Alphys was happy Undyne helped her with science stuff.   
Flowey thought about those times in the ruins where Toriel would open up a box, and pull out pictures of her and Asgore, and feel sad, Flowey was very observant, and was glad that with being a flower, he could easily stay hidden.   
But he knew deep down he'd be happier as Asriel again, he'd just miss Chara still.

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

Frisk came home, and Chara was waiting for them on that couch, playing that Pokémon game.   
"Hey." Chara looked over.   
"Hi." Frisk locked the door behind them, and walked over, hugging Chara.   
"Stop being so affectionate, I'm trying to catch this lillipup." Chara playfully pushed Frisk away.  
Frisk was younger than Chara, but Chara did act sort of like a child at times.   
Frisk kissed Chara's cheek.   
"No, you deserve the affection."  
Chara laughed and Frisk got on top of them.  
"You're want my attention, and I'm not giving it to you." Chara moved the 2DS so it was in front of Frisk's face.   
"I know secretly you want to give me the attention."   
"You're never wrong, are you?" Chara closed the 2DS, and set it on the ground.   
As Frisk sat on Chara's stomach, Chara couldn't help but put their hands on Frisk's hips. Chara was usually the more dominant one, but seeing Frisk like this turned them on.   
"Frisk, can you stop being cute for like, five minutes?" Chara's face became red.   
"No, unfortunately I can't do that." Frisk playfully replied.   
Chara smirked, and Frisk brought their face down closer to Chara's.   
Chara leaned in and kissed them, kissing each other was like a drug for the two of them.   
Chara ran their fingers through Frisk's hair as they kissed, Frisk's hair was soft and fluffy.   
"I love you so much." Frisk whispered.   
"I love you more." Chara replied.   
"I love you the most," Frisk smiled.   
"I love you to the moon and back." Frisk smiled, and Chara pushed Frisk's face away playfully.   
"Stoppp, you're being gross."   
Frisk laughed.   
Toriel knocked on the front door, Frisk sadly got off of Chara and let Chara go upstairs, opening the front door for Toriel.   
"I'm going out to a...meeting with Asgore tomorrow, my child, so you'll be home alone for a while." Toriel spoke softly, and put her purse on the counter.   
Frisk smiled.   
"Okay mother."   
"I love you." Frisk hugged Toriel.  
Toriel hugged them back.   
"You're so sweet, my child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More gross love humor.


	11. Love and punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too special about this chapter tbh.

Frisk and Chara snuck out again tonight to go on a walk.   
"When are you gonna tell mother, Chara?" Frisk asked, walking in the dark.   
Chara sighed.   
"When I feel like it, I guess."  
"When will that be?"  
"Not anytime soon." Chara looked at the ground.  
Frisk reached for Chara's hand and held it, sitting back at that bench.   
Staring at the stars, the moonlight shining on the pond, illuminating the waters colors.  
Frisk was glad it was Friday tonight, they didn't have to worry about sleeping in too late.   
Frisk leaned on Chara's shoulder, the cold wind hitting the two teens.   
"I just don't want mom to be disappointed in me." Chara sighed.   
"She won't be, you know that."   
"Obviously I don't."   
"She loves you, and would love to have you back."   
Chara made eye contact with Frisk, before looking back at the pond.   
"I'll consider it."   
"Good, plus when Asriel comes back, it might be harder to hide you."   
"Yeah, I know." Chara sighed again.   
Frisk and Chara both heard a noise.   
Frisk got spooked.  
"Um..we should go home now." Frisk stood up, dragging Chara up with them.  
"It's probably just a rabbit or something, but fineee." Chara whined like a child, which made Frisk giggle.   
Frisk walked ahead, Chara kicking at the fallen leaves below their feet behind Frisk.

Back at the house, Frisk watched Chara play their 2DS, while lying in bed together.   
"You were digging through my bag, weren't you?" Frisk giggled.  
"I was bored." Chara rolled their eyes playfully.   
Frisk played with their blue sleeves, wanting to hold Chara's hand but also not wanting to interrupt their game. Frisk instead moved their hand onto Chara's leg, then moving it up to their stomach gently.  
"What're you doing?" Chara asked, looking down at Frisk.   
"Nothing... just admiring you." Frisk cuddled against them.   
"You're doing it again.." Chara laughed.   
"Doing what?" Frisk smiled.   
"Being gross." Chara pushed Frisk's face away playfully.   
"I know deep down you love it." Frisk leaned up and kissed Chara's cheek, making their whole face turn red.   
"STOPPPPP." Chara laughed and turned their back to Frisk.   
"I love youuuuu." Frisk leaned their head against Chara.   
"I love you too." Chara rolled their eyes playfully, but Frisk couldn't see it.   
Frisk looked at the clock on their nightstand, it was almost one in the morning.   
"We should sleep." Frisk tapped Chara.   
"Ugh, I don't want to." Chara turned back to Frisk.  
"Then you can stay up, but I want to sleep.." Frisk yawned.   
"Whatever." Chara got out of Frisk's bed.   
"I'm gonna go brush my teeth and put pajamas on, come on." Chara pulled Frisk off of the bed with them.   
Frisk was honestly surprised how Toriel didn't find it strange that Frisk took snacks upstairs with them all the time, had two toothbrushes they used, took really long in the shower, and just was in their room a lot.   
She probably thought it was strange, but maybe brushed it off as normal human behavior.   
Maybe.   
Chara walked to the closet, before Frisk stopped them.   
"Chara-"  
"Right, I forgot something." Chara turned around, and kissed Frisk on the lips.  
"I love you, sleep well." Chara smirked and walked in the closet before Frisk could reply.  
"Love you too...?" Frisk was shocked by how quick that happened.

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

Frisk found Chara in the closet, with the 2DS still on and rested upon their chest, Chara probably fell asleep while playing it, Frisk didn't even wanna know how late they were up last night.   
Frisk decided to be kind and plug it into the 2DS charger for them.   
After Frisk had washed their face and brushed their teeth, they walked downstairs, and saw Toriel, passive aggressively eyeing Frisk as they made their way down the stairs.   
"Good morning Mother." Frisk smiled.   
Toriel gave a small smile back, and then sipped some of her tea, putting down her book and closing it, then proceeding to take off her glasses.   
This wasn't good.   
"Good morning, Frisk Dreemurr,"   
"So, how did you sleep?" Toriel asked.   
"Uh..good, why do you ask?" Frisk awkwardly smiled.   
Frisk knew they were in trouble for something, maybe their math teacher mentioned their neck, or Toriel found out that Frisk was dating someone, or figured out they snuck out the last two nights, or that...  
"I'm afraid I'm just going to have to ask, where were you last night?" Toriel gave Frisk that scary, motherly look, that 'I know what you did' stare.   
Frisk played with their fingers, Toriel raised an eyebrow.   
"Hm?"   
"Um...I...snuck out.... I'm sorry." Frisk confessed.   
Toriel sighed.   
"I heard you last night, I don't want to ground you or anything, I just want to know why, my child."  
"I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to go on a walk." Frisk lied, they were a pretty bad liar, but part of it was true.   
"Were you with anybody?" Toriel asked.   
Frisk hated lying, they hated lying about all of this, they wanted to just scream they were dating someone, they wanted to scream that Chara Dreemurr, their mothers dead child, is alive again.  
But they also didn't want to hurt Chara.   
Frisk nodded their head.   
"Who?"  
"One of my friends I met in the underground, they aren't allowed to leave the house much, so they just sneak out. I found them yesterday and talked to them."   
"Thank you for being honest, my child."  
"What's my punishment?" Frisk asked, sounding kind of pathetic.   
Toriel put her glasses back on.   
"Well...I'll think about that, I'm very glad you were honest with me, you are a good child,"  
"But, I still don't want you to do that again, you could get hurt."  
"Yes mother, I won't do it again." Frisk played with their fingers.   
"Good, could you get your laundry out? I'd like to load the washing machine before I leave in an hour."   
Frisk nodded, walking upstairs and grabbing the dirty clothes, then going back downstairs. Hopefully Toriel wouldn't notice the amount of clothes they went through, when in reality they shared them with Chara.   
Frisk then ate breakfast, which was some leftover pancakes from yesterday, while Toriel went downstairs and did the laundry; which made Frisk realize, they've barely been downstairs at all, there was a TV, another room, the garage, and a laundry room. Maybe them and Chara could go down there today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you, my Lovely Readers™ (seriously though, I appreciate every single one of you that actually takes time out of their day to read this. It makes me happy c:)


	12. ToriGorey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU'RE GOING TO FIND OUT WHY I PREFER A MATURE AUDIENCE TO READ THIS AFTER THIS CHAPTER.  
> You don't have to be 18+ (I won't state my age [i hint at it on my tumblr though, if you really want to know] but I'm not even there yet) but at least understand intimacy.

Toriel stood in front of her closet, looking at her clothes, which outfit would be nice to wear today?   
She took out a large red shirt, which matched her eyes, a black skirt, and a silver necklace. The sleeves only reached her elbow, but was very soft and comfy. She looked very pretty.   
Toriel saw Frisk watching Frisk downstairs watching TV, she grabbed her purple purse off the counter, and walked over to Frisk.   
"Goodbye my child, I'll be home later tonight, be good, alright?" Toriel kissed Frisk's forehead.   
"Have fun, mother!" Frisk giggled and watched her leave the house.   
Toriel didn't feel like driving today, plus she wanted a little work out. She walked towards the creek trail, heading towards her husbands home; it wasn't too far away, but would've been faster by car.  
Toriel knocked on Asgore's door, a blue fish monster about the height of her answered the door.   
"Hey, what can I..." Undyne smiled but her smiled turned to a faker smile.   
"Do for you?"   
Toriel's smile also weakened.   
"I'm looking for Asgore, him and I had plans today. Is he available?" Toriel asked, smiling and showing her small fang teeth.  
Undyne sneered.   
"Yes, he's home, why don't you come in?" Undyne aggressively opened the door and let Toriel in.   
Toriel looked around the house, it was a nice home, and certainly had an Asgore vibe to it, but wasn't as big as her home.   
There were hooks to hang coats next to the door, and a dining table to the right, a fancy piano near it, the kitchen in a nearby room. To the left, there was a guitar hanging on the wall, along with a window, a couch, and a coffee table.   
"Hey dadgore! Your wife is here!" Undyne yelled.   
"I wouldn't say wife quite yet." Toriel corrected her.   
"Close enough." Undyne left the room, opening a door, Toriel wasn't sure how big this house was, or where she had gone.   
Toriel walked over to the kitchen, which was in a room by the piano, it was a nice kitchen, and there was a pot sitting out to soak on the stove.   
Toriel came back into the living room.  
Asgore exited his room, almost tripping on the rug by his bed, he looked in the mirror and fixed his hair a bit, he was wearing a pink flannel with jeans, Asgore topped it off by wearing his little crown.   
Asgore walked down the long hallway, and down the small stairs, coming into the living room, Toriel was sitting on the couch.   
"You look nice, ready to go?" Toriel stood up, smiling.   
"Ah, yes, are you?"  
"Mhm."  
"Undyne, Alphys, I'm leaving now, take care of yourselves!" Asgore yelled, a loud 'NGAHHHH' was yelled back from the garage, along with lots of destructive noises.   
"It's better if you didn't ask." Asgore smiled and opened the front door for Toriel to leave first.   
"Oh, aren't you quite the gentleman." Toriel smiled.   
"Haven't I always been?" Asgore replied.   
"I suppose so."   
"Where would you like to go?"  
"Hm," Toriel looked at the trail.  
"We could go walk to the city, if you'd like, I walked here." Toriel looked up at Asgore.  
"That would be nice, I can pay for us." Asgore smiled and the two boss monsters started walking to the city together.

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

Chara had silently gotten ready for the morning, they put on their black hoodie, which was being used as a blanket the night before, and a pair of black shorts on.   
Frisk was on the couch still, entertained by cartoons.  
Chara snuck behind part of the couch where Frisk couldn't see them.  
Chara wanted to laugh at how oblivious Frisk was, they were right behind them, how did Frisk not get that sense of being watched.  
"IN THIS WORLD ITS KILL OR BE KILLED!" Chara scared Frisk, making them jump.  
"Oh my god! You scared me!" Frisk was shocked, Chara started to laugh like a maniac.   
"Your reaction! Hahahahaha!!"  
"That was mean." Frisk laughed at Chara's laugh.   
Chara stared at the tv with Frisk.   
"So, what do you wanna do today?" Chara asked, sitting on the edge of the couch.   
"I wish we could go on a date together," Frisk mumbled.  
"And um, mom...caught us- me, last night." Frisk confessed.   
Chara sighed.   
"It's whatever I guess, she would've caught you eventually."   
"You're not upset?" Frisk asked, looking up at them.  
"I mean, it's nice to do stuff like that with you," Chara blushed.   
"But if mom said no, then let's follow her rule." Chara sounded innocent.   
They weren't.   
"That's good, I thought you'd be upset, but I liked going out too." Frisk smiled.   
Chara glanced at Frisk, who was staring cutely at the tv.  
Chara moved over and got on top of Frisk, making their face start to heat up.   
"There's barely any room on this couch..." Frisk commented.   
"Then do you want to go upstairs?" Chara asked, putting one of their hands on Frisk's cheek, slightly rubbing their soft cheeks.   
Frisk nodded their head.

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

Frisk and Chara went upstairs to their room, going near Frisk's bed.   
"Kiss me." Chara smiled and held Frisk's hand.   
"I'd love to." Frisk replied, smiling back, grabbing Chara's hand tight, and leaning up to reach Chara's lips, softly kissing them.   
Chara lightly pushed Frisk back on the bed, Frisk letting Chara pin them down. Frisk rubbed Chara's back softly as they kissed each other, soft, passionate, kisses.   
Chara's lips tasted like butterscotch and flowers, Frisk could never get enough of it.  
Chara ran their hands up Frisk's body, putting one hand under Frisk's shirt, and rubbing their stomach softly. Frisk paused a kiss, their breathing was getting funny.  
"Ah...Chara, what're you doing...?"   
"..can I? I'll take off mine too..." Chara whispered.   
Frisk thought about it for a second, then gave a small nod.   
Chara removed their shirt, they had a nice body, they were skinny, but a nice skinny, and also had some scars on their body, but Frisk didn't feel like asking about those right now, especially all the ones on their arms, usually hidden by sleeves.   
Frisk felt a little weird doing this, they've never showed anyone this part of them before, Frisk felt a little weird about keeping their binder on too.  
"Do...I take this off too?" Frisk pointed to their chest.  
"Only if you want to, but you don't have to." Chara replied, rubbing Frisk's stomach softly.  
"Okay.." Frisk's breathing started getting weird again.   
Chara moved their head down to Frisk's neck, then to the part of their chest that wasn't covered, then down to their stomach, leaving small marks on their beautiful caramel skin.   
"Ah...c-chara..." Frisk softly moaned, putting their hands around their mouth, trying to muffle their breathing.   
This only really encouraged Chara to keep doing this.  
"Hey Frisk..." Chara looked up at them.  
"Y-yes...?" Frisk opened an eye.   
Chara kissed their stomach once more, then up to their neck, and looked them in the eyes, before kissing them again.   
"I love you." Chara kissed Frisk's forehead.   
"I love you too." Frisk replied, smiling.


	13. goat bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara self harms, so if you're sensitive to that skip by it :0 I'm sorry

Frisk and Chara were cuddling in Frisk's bed still, they both had their shirts off from earlier, but now were just cuddling and talking.  
Frisk's cheeks were still red as they laid on Chara's chest, occasionally opening their eyes and seeing Chara's skinny body.   
"You're so blushy, stop it." Chara playfully spoke as they ruffled Frisk's hair.   
"You're so cute, stop it." Frisk looked up at Chara, looking deep into their eyes, before Chara put their hand on their face and pushed them away, Frisk giggled.   
"You love me!! I know you do!" Frisk laughed, kissing Chara's hand.   
"Yes I do, I really do." Chara blushed, and kissed Frisk's head softly.   
Frisk was surprised Toriel wasn't home yet.   
"Um...this might be a weird question, but do you think sometime-" Chara started but was interrupted by Frisk's phone ringing.  
Frisk got up and grabbed their phone on the desk near the bed, Alphys wanted to video chat, before Frisk could remember they weren't wearing a shirt, they picked up the phone.   
"Hey! What's up?" Frisk smiled.   
"H-hi! W-well, this e-experiment is going g-great! A-Asriel will be alive about tomorrow, you've told Toriel right?" Alphys smiled back.   
Frisk felt anxiety build up, realizing they haven't told Toriel.   
"Oh- uh...I'll tell her tonight! I completely forgot, I'm sorry."   
"T-that's alright. O-obviously Asgore knows, since he lives h-here. Maybe he'll tell h-her,"  
"A-also, why're you not wearing a shirt..?" Alphys asked.   
"I was getting changed, then you called." Frisk's cheeks became pink.   
"F-fun, oh! T-that reminds me, I got you a shirt! I-I'll give it to you tomorrow."   
"Thanks!"   
There was a silence for about a minute, Chara looked at Frisk confused.   
"Uh, w-well, I'm gonna go, bye!" Alphys hung up before Frisk could reply.   
Chara looked sort of sad.  
"Hey, sorry, what were you gonna ask me?" Frisk stood next to the bed. Chara moved closer to Frisk, and sat up, their faces closer to each other.   
"Doesn't matter." Chara poked Frisk's chubby stomach, which made Frisk giggle.   
"Stop, Chara, hahaha."   
Chara grabbed Frisk's wrists and pulled them down on the bed with them.   
"Hahaha, Asriel's gonna hate me." Chara laughed sadly.   
"No, no he's not, he loves you a lot.. he'll be happy to see you." Frisk sat on top of Chara, sitting on their chest.   
"Literally he tried to kill you, thinking you were me, that says something." Chara rolled their eyes.   
"He only was upset, upset that you were gone." Frisk held Chara's hand, Chara's lips formed a small smile, even though they didn't want to smile.   
God, Frisk made them happy.   
"I'll stay determined." Chara pulled Frisk closer to them.   
Frisk smiled, and kissed their nose.   
Chara put a hand on Frisk's cheek and brought their face closer to theirs, their lips met, and stayed together for a while, Chara felt that warmth in their chest only get warmer and warmer the longer the kiss lasted. Chara kissed their lips a second time before pulling away.  
"When's Mom getting home?" Chara asked.  
"Oh- probably soon,"  
"We should probably get dressed, or I should at least." Frisk awkwardly smiled.   
"Your body is cute, you know that?" Chara ran their finger down Frisk's stomach.   
"Well, you've got a lot of freckles, and I'd love to count every single one on your body." Frisk winked.   
"Hehe, you'll get to eventually." Chara smirked, and made Frisk's cheeks turn pinker.   
Frisk picked up their sweater from off the ground and gave Chara theirs too, then turned back to Chara.  
"Wait, um..." Frisk sighed.   
"You don't have to tell me, but.. what happened to your arms?" Frisk questioned, pointing to the many scars running up and down Chara's arms.   
Chara was silent, and put on their sweater before answering.   
"I...did that." Chara sighed.   
"I won't do it again though, don't worry-" Chara's eyes widened, and Frisk tackled them with a hug.   
Chara wrapped their arms around Frisk.   
"I'm glad you care about me." Chara smiled.

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

"You mean to tell me, my son, Asriel, was that horrible flower?" Toriel gasped at the news, Frisk awkwardly smiled, feeling like Alphys.   
"Yes, when he died, the dust scattered on the flowers was injected with determination from Alphys..." Frisk answered.   
Toriel sighed.   
"I'm glad I fired her, she doesn't know what she's doing."   
"But at least she's bringing him back! Haha.." Frisk smiled, Toriel looked at them and gave a smile back.   
"I suppose you're right, I'll have to set up the extra room downstairs for him, but in the meantime, could he sleep in your room?" Toriel asked.   
Frisk thought of Chara after they replied with 'yes'.   
"Lovely, he's coming tomorrow, is he not?"   
"Yes, I think he's spending time with dad right now."   
"Alright.. I'll have to call Asgore tomorrow morning, I can't believe that this is happening." Toriel smiled.   
"I missed Asriel dearly,"  
"I wonder if there's any way to bring his sibling back too, Chara and Asriel did love each other, they were best friends." Toriel sighed, feeling her eyes get wet.   
"I'm sure we'll figure that out too." Frisk smiled.  
Frisk and Toriel said goodnight to each other, then Frisk went upstairs, telling Chara the news.   
"Great, I have to live in this closet away from you while you go play with my brother." Chara sighed.  
"Well, you could always tell him and mom you're here, you know?" Frisk realized they sounded passive aggressive.   
"I guess I'll do that soon." Chara sighed.  
"Don't be so sad, we'll still be able to see each other you know.." Frisk comforted Chara, and put a hand on their cheek, Chara put their hand on top of Frisk's.  
"I know, it's just..." Chara sighed.   
"I guess I never say it much, but you make me feel something different, normally I feel depressed as all hell or numb, but with you, I feel something different, I feel happier. And I never want to leave you," Chara's cheeks turned red from embarrassment and love.   
"I love you a lot, I really do." Chara looked deep into Frisk's brown eyes.   
Frisk smiled and felt really warm.   
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, take a guess on what Chara was gonna ask Frisk.  
> Because I'm asking myself when I can write about their question 


	14. death with benefits

 

Sunday morning.   
Chara sat up in Frisk's bedroom, leaning against the wall, they could hear everyone cheering downstairs, everyone was there, Mom, Dad, partner, brother, older sister, weeaboo dinosaur, fat skeleton, and lanky skeleton.   
Chara sighed.   
They wanted to tell everyone about them, they wanted to be included. The best part about being a ghost was that they could be included, but nobody would know, they were invisible, it was nice. There was nothing that they could fuck up.   
Chara felt themselves starting to tear up.   
"Ugh, big kids don't cry, what am I doing...?" Chara wiped their eyes on their sleeves, and sank farther down the wall.   
Chara thought of all their fuck ups.   
They couldn't stop their birth dad from abusing them half their life, couldn't make any friends at school, got bullied too much.  
Chara poisoned dad by accident, and upset mom a lot by breaking her things.   
And Asriel, that was Chara's biggest fuck up.   
Chara killed them both, Chara's suicide caused everything.   
That's why Chara wouldn't ever kill themselves again, because they realized how much it caused, how much people cared, how much it affects everything.   
Everything that happened was their fault.   
They're gonna fuck up Frisk next.   
Chara was crying really hard, tears running down their face, and their nose becoming all wet as well, they felt disgusting.   
Chara crawled over to their closet and laid down in the blankets, not caring that it was noon, Chara put on earbuds and listened to music, staring at the clothes above them.   
They felt so depressed, they also felt disgusting about it, like being depressed was the only thing they could do, Chara was horrible at showing they were happy, or feeling it as well.   
How the hell did Frisk even love them?  
Chara sighed. They missed Frisk.  
They wanted to just cuddle with Frisk, laying their head on their chest and just cry, not caring about all the tears and snot getting on Frisk's shirt. They wanted Frisk to wrap their arms around them, and tell them they loved them. Chara wanted to feel their lips, Chara wanted to feel their presence, Chara wanted... them.  
Chara sighed, and closed their eyes, listening to the music, and tried to think of good things, tried to think of Frisk, rather than all the bad things that they've done.   
Whenever they wanted to think of good things, they just thought of Frisk. Frisk was their good thing.   
Chara dozed off and fell asleep, escaping the world for a few hours. They always liked sleeping, it was like dying, but without disappointing people. It was death with benefits, they wondered if Sans did this too.   
  
❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

Frisk and Asriel were downstairs, in the game room, playing some video games Alphys had brought over. Frisk had never actually been in this room before, and didn't know that Mother had some old video game consoles. Alphys had probably donated some extra ones she found in the dump.   
"So, how do you enjoy being alive again?" Frisk asked, looking at the thirteen year old goat, who was pressing buttons on the controller.   
"It's nice, I was tired of being a flower, I was tired of being numb," Asriel smiled.   
"Thank you, Frisk." Asriel said, looking over at them, his blue eyes sparkling.   
"You're welcome, I wanted you to be happy." Frisk smiled back, and hugged the fluffy boy.   
"I'm glad you care about me."   
"I always will, you're a good friend, and a good brother."   
"You are too, you're like my old sibling, but not..." Asriel played with his fingers, Frisk felt a little anxious.   
"You're not like them though, I feel safer with you, I mean...I loved Chara, but... Chara was really impulsive. You're not, I feel like you think things through more, and make safer decisions." Asriel confessed.   
"I do try to keep everything peaceful and happy!" Frisk tried to sound optimistic, despite feeling a lot of anxiety right now.

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎   
Toriel called the two teens upstairs, Asgore was still here, despite everyone else being gone.   
"Greetings, my children, your father will be staying here for dinner, and possibly the night, if he doesn't upset me." Toriel poked at Asgore's ears, smirking a little as Asgore chuckled.   
"Alright!" Frisk and Asriel smiled.  
As Frisk ate, Frisk worried about Chara, they were probably lonely, and depressed. And also probably hungry.  
"Mother, may I be excused?" Frisk asked, taking some of the pie to bring upstairs, along with a cup of water.   
"Of course my child." Toriel smiled.   
Asriel watched Frisk take the food upstairs with them, a little bit confused.

Frisk opened the door to their room, it felt colder than usual.  
"Chara?" Frisk called out quietly, then opened up the closet door.   
Chara was asleep, it was 6pm, they must've been napping; Their eyes were pink, Frisk knew they had been crying. Frisk got down and softly shook Chara awake, Frisk gave them the slice of pie and the water.   
"Hey...I brought you food." Frisk softly spoke.   
Chara looked up at them, and took the pie, taking a small bite, it was cinnamon butterscotch.   
"Thanks..."   
"Are you okay? I can tell you were crying." Frisk sat down on the floor, before Chara came out of the dark and sat on the floor next to them.   
"I just was really depressed earlier, I feel a little better now, where's Asriel?"   
"He's downstairs eating." Frisk replied.   
Chara finished the pie quickly, and drank all the water.   
"I was just thinking of all the fuck ups in my life, I guess." Chara sighed.   
"Even if you made a few mistakes, they don't define you." Frisk hugged Chara.  
"I love you Chara, you're so gorgeous, and you're really caring, even if you don't think so. You're much more than you think..."  
"You're everything to me, Chara. What you did in the past doesn't matter, I love you despite of that, because you're more than that.."  
"You're caring, and even when you're depressed out of your mind, you still try to make me smile. And I adore that,"  
"I'm so in love with you, Chara." Frisk spoke softly, wrapping their arms around Chara, squeezing them softly, Chara wrapped their arms around Frisk, rubbing Frisk's back softly.   
"I love you too." Chara held them tight, never wanting to let go.  
Chara thought of how many times they say 'I love you' to each other a day, they said it a lot, but then realized it's better than never saying it at all.   
Chara and Frisk pulled away from the hug and looked into each other's eyes, Frisk sat on Chara's lap, Chara's hands moved down to Frisk's hips, which were soft and chubby, just like the rest of their body.   
Frisk's cheeks heated up a little as they felt Chara's hands move down their body. Frisk leaned forward and kissed Chara's nose, Chara smiled.   
"Your smile is so cute, I love it." Frisk pointed out Chara's smile, Chara rolled their eyes, they hated their smile, but it was nice that Frisk found it cute.   
"Whatever, yours is cuter."   
Asriel turned the doorknob to the room, and opened the door slowly, Chara's eyes widened and their smile quickly faded away.  
"Fuck." They mumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting places.


	15. Reunited

"Howdy, Frisk-" Asriel closed the door behind him and turned to the right, seeing Frisk sitting on top of...  
Chara?  
Asriel looked very confused, Frisk jumped off of Chara and stood up, standing in front of Asriel.   
"Oh, hi! I wasn't expecting you to come in! Haha!" Frisk's face was completely red.   
Asriel lightly pushed Frisk out of the way and saw Chara on the ground.   
"Uh-" Chara stared at Asriel, before Asriel fell to the ground and hugged Chara, the room was silent, nobody knew what to say.  
Asriel pulled away and stared at Chara.   
"I'm sorry, okay?" Chara sighed.   
"I am too."   
"What're you sorry for? I was the one who fucked everything up, haha, I was the worst friend ever." Chara passive aggressively laughed.   
"You aren't a bad friend, I just..." Asriel sighed.   
"You're the only one who gets me, and I guess I forgot about that for being a flower for two years, I forgot how much I loved you."   
"I never forgot about you, Asriel, and I'm sorry for being a bad friend-"  
"Stop saying that! You weren't a bad friend!" Asriel interrupted them, his blue eyes tearing up.   
Chara sighed, but felt themselves starting to get more emotional too.   
Chara wrapped their arms around Asriel, letting him cry on their shoulder. This wasn't the first time they've done this, except it usually was the other way around.   
"I missed you, a lot." Chara pet the back of his head.   
"I did too, but let's not talk about yknow...wanting to kill Frisk,"  
"And let's not talk about what I've said about you after that either, I didn't mean it. I was just trying to blame someone other than myself."  
"It's okay."   
Frisk stood and watched the two hug, they joined in on the hug, comforting the two.

After the emotional reunion, Chara explained to Asriel that they've been keeping themselves a secret, and living in Frisk's closet.  
"So I can't tell mom and dad?"   
"No, I will do it, when I'm ready." Chara replied.   
"Okay...but you know mom and dad wouldn't be upset, right? They're more upset you're NOT here." Asriel replied, sounding a little bitter.   
Chara rolled their eyes. Frisk played with their fingers, they expected this awkward sibling tension for a while. Frisk tapped Chara's shoulder and whispered something in their ear.  
"Are you gonna tell Asriel about...us?"   
Chara shook their head.   
Asriel watched, confused, but stayed quiet, he had a feeling about what was going on, but didn't want to ask.

Asriel was a little more bitter than he used to be, Chara noticed. Possibly from being so emotionally fucked up from his death, and Chara's death too, he also seemed a little more emotionally distant, but still had his loving caring personality under that all. Asriel noticed change in Chara too, they weren't as mischievous as they used to be, and seemed a little more openly lovey. Chara would occasionally show Asriel affection, but it was rare, and Chara had a strange way of showing it.   
"I'm only holding your hand because mines cold."  
"You remind me of knives. I love you, but other humans don't."   
"Is dad a baker? Because you've goat nice buns, Ass-riel."  
The jokes and flirts always confused Asriel.

Chara was sitting on Frisk's bed playing Pokémon again, Asriel was watching them play it, while Frisk did homework.   
"Can I try it?" Asriel asked, pointing at the screen, Chara sighed.   
"Fine." Chara passed it to Asriel, then got off the bed and walked over to Frisk.  
"Hey."   
Frisk jumped, they were so focused in their work they didn't hear Chara approaching them.   
"Oh, hey! Sorry, I didn't see you." Frisk spun the chair around and their gaze met Chara's.   
"I want to shower. I feel gross." Chara told them.   
"We can go shower if you'd like?" Frisk asked, Asriel peeked his head over with a shocked expression on his face. Frisk realized what they said sounded really dirty.   
"Yeah, please, feel my hair, it's disgusting." Chara flipped their hair, Frisk felt it, it didn't feel any different.   
"It's not, I'll go get us towels and check if it's safe to go to the bathroom now." Frisk got out of the chair, and headed out of the room.   
Chara looked back and saw Asriel playing the game.   
Chara smirked and grabbed their beanie off the desk, and walked over to Asriel.   
"Hey Azzy, guess what?"   
Asriel looked up at them, they had that look on their face.  
"Oh no, what...?" Asriel gave a small smile, and put the 2DS to the side. Honestly, he did miss Chara's horrible jokes and pranks.   
Chara pulled the beanie over Asriel's fluffy face, he flailed around making a bleat noise. Chara hysterically laughed, holding it so it was stuck on his face.  
The two were laughing together, then Frisk came back, holding two towels, Chara pulled the beanie off of Asriel's head, his hair and fur were all messed up now.   
"Hahaha! You messed up my hair!" Asriel laughed, softly hitting Chara's shoulder; Chara replied with sticking out their tongue and shrugging.   
Frisk watched and giggled a little.

Frisk grabbed some clothes for them and Chara and carefully snuck Chara to the bathroom, holding their hand, and watching Toriel and Asgore downstairs, the two were cuddling on the couch watching a movie.   
"Mother! I'm taking a shower!" Frisk yelled, Toriel yelled 'okay my child!' In response.   
Frisk pushed Chara inside and closed the door behind them, locking it.   
Frisk looked up at their taller partner, who always looked adorable to them.   
"Frisk, remember when we first did this?" Chara smirked.   
"Yes." Frisk replied, leaning against the wall.  
"Truth or dare?"   
Frisk rolled their eyes playfully.   
"Dare."   
"I dare you to kiss me." Chara pinned them against the wall.   
Frisk snickered.   
"Gladly." Frisk grabbed Chara's shirt and brought Chara's lips down to meet theirs, for a small kiss.  
Chara stared into their eyes.   
"You look like you want to ask me something, what's up?" Frisk asked, smiling a little.   
Chara sighed.  
"It's embarrassing."   
Frisk grabbed Chara's hand.   
"You can tell me, you know." Frisk gave a reassuring smile.   
Chara looked at Frisk, seeing their calm look.   
They looked so innocent.   
'I want to take your innocence.'  
'Well, I was wondering, when can I get in your pants?'  
'You're so innocent, Frisk, and I kind of want to be the one to take that cute innocence of yours.'

"Chara?"  
"I'm wondering about your innocence? Like wondering about kind of cute innocence to take for me?? You kind of want to get it??" Chara blurted out without thinking, realizing their words made literally no sense. Frisk snorted and started laughing.   
"What? What does that mean..?" Frisk covered their mouth, trying not to laugh any more, Chara's cheeks turned red and they facepalmed.   
"It doesn't mean anything! Forget it." Chara rolled their eyes, and turned around.  
"No I want to know now! It's obviously bothering you!" Frisk nudged Chara's shoulder lightly.   
"Mom's gonna be weirded out that you haven't gotten in the shower, you know." Chara looked at Frisk, who ran over and turned the water on, switching the handle to cold, so no hot water would be wasted, Frisk gave Chara a smug look.   
"Wow! Smooth, Frisk, just smooth." Chara showed a genuine smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara wants to do the Kinky™ w/ Frisk


	16. warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I made an ask blog for this fanfic too!! It’s @ask-teen-chariskk on tumblr :,) go leave an ask!

"Okay, fine, but don't get mad at me, okay?" Chara sighed.  
"I won't get mad at you, you know that."  
"I didn't wanna ask because I didn't want to seem desperate or anything, and I know you're sensitive to this kind of stuff, I read that journal you keep in your exploring bag." Chara sighed.  
"Oh...I think I see where this is going..?" Frisk cocked their head to the side.  
"Okay! I'll stop if you're uncomfortable-"  
"No no! I'm not- I'm not, I want you to ask."  
Chara sighed.  
"I just- I don't know, how do you feel about...sexual stuff, and like..." Chara watched Frisk's cheeks turn a little pink.  
"Would you want to sometime? And do you wanna shower together? I don't know- this is stupid." Chara face-palmed, hiding their face in their hands.  
"It's not stupid! Don't say that.." Frisk moved Chara's hands out of their face, Chara looked cute.  
"You just want to show me you love me, I know,"  
Chara nodded.  
"What happened to me in the past, um..that's a little embarrassing, considering I didn't want you to find that, but,"  
"It's different, I trust you, and I know you wouldn't want to hurt me."  
"Yeah, that made me mad." Chara spoke. Frisk nodded their head awkwardly.  
"I mean, I don't think we should do all that yet, considering we'd need to be safe and it's still early, but I'm open to the idea." Frisk gave a small smile, their cheeks pink.  
"Okay, also can I tell you something now that that's over with?" Chara ran their fingers down Frisk's cheeks.  
"Is it bad that I think you're so innocent, and I want to just take that?" Chara whispered, smirking a little.  
Frisk smirked back.  
"I'm not as innocent as you think...I'm just shy." Frisk giggled.  
"Even better." Chara kissed their forehead.  
"Okay, we should probably shower now." Chara began to take off their shirt. Frisk's blush turned darker.  
"Wait, I don't...I don't know, if I wanna do this yet haha." Frisk nervously spoke, but made sure Chara could hear it.  
"Oh- I'm sorry, um...I'll go first then," Chara picked up a towel, and put it in front of Frisk's face playfully, laughing softly.  
"Love you." Chara said before getting in the shower.  
"WHY IS THE WATER SO COLD?!?" Chara screeched.  
Frisk giggled, and sat down on the ground.  
"Hey, um, I think I might tell mom and dad soon." Chara said to Frisk.  
"That's good!" Frisk replied.  
"But at the same time, I think we can get away with more if she doesn't know."  
"I was waiting for you to say that." Frisk giggled.  
"Am I wrong?"  
"No, you're not,"  
"I'm so glad I live with your family, my old one would've killed me if they knew what I've been doing." Frisk spoke, playing with their fingers, waiting for Chara to come out of the shower.  
"I think mom might be on our case more, but I don't think she'd get mad?" Chara replied.  
Chara moved the curtain so they could stick their head out, but covered their body.  
"Towel?" They asked, Frisk handed them a white towel they were holding.  
Chara moved the shower nozzle so it pointed towards the wall, then dried themselves off, getting out of the shower, only wearing the towel, Frisk looked over and felt themselves heat up.  
Frisk reached for Chara's clothes, and handed the clothes to them.  
Chara smirked, and put on their underwear, while Frisk covered their eyes.  
"Okay, you can look now." Chara watched Frisk open their eyes, then sigh playfully.  
"You're not even fully dressed..." Frisk blushed.  
"Do you want me to be?" Chara stuck their tongue out playfully.  
Frisk rolled their eyes, and looked at the floor.  
"Is that a yes, or a no?" Chara snickered.  
Frisk smiled and looked back up at Chara, who moved over to Frisk and pinned them against the counter behind them.  
"It's...a...no." Frisk looked at Chara's face, trying not to look down at their skinny freckled body.  
"Thought so." Chara replied, leaning in to kiss Frisk, Frisk put their hands on Chara's back and leaned up, kissing Chara softly.  
After a small amount of kissing and staring into each other's eyes ('Chara called it 'something other people think would be weird but for us, is normal.'), Frisk got up and got in the shower, closing the curtain. 

Chara leaned against the counter, playing with the purple rug fabric on the floor, waiting for Frisk to finish up.  
Frisk got dressed and checked outside the bathroom, making sure the coast was clear, then leading Chara back to their room. Asriel was still playing on the 2ds on Frisk's bed.  
Frisk heard footsteps coming upstairs, and signaled Chara to go in the closet, which they did.  
Toriel opened the door, Asgore was behind her, pushing a couch into the room.  
"Greetings, my children, I brought up a couch bed, for Asriel to sleep, until we can make him his own room." Toriel smiled.  
"Asriel, my son, are you doing alright? Anything I can get for you?" Toriel asked her son, he looked up.  
"No, I'm fine right now, could we have snail pie for breakfast though?" Asriel asked, his smile lighting the whole room.  
Toriel and Asgore both smiled, Asgore pushed the couch against the wall, on top of a rug.  
"How about snail pie for dinner? I'll have to go buy some snails tomorrow. And Frisk, I can make you something else- humans typically don't like snails." Toriel snickered.  
"Oh yeah! Remember that one time Chara smashed their slice of pie on the ground when they saw the snail?" Asriel spoke.  
"I think Chara had molluskphobia." Asgore commented.  
"Fear of snails, slugs, and leeches. My old childhood friend had it too." Asgore smiled, and walked over to Toriel.  
"I've never had snails before, but I can try it if you'd like?" Frisk asked Toriel.  
"It's alright my child, you do not have to." Toriel replied.  
"Alright mother, in that case ill pass." Frisk awkwardly smiled.  
Asgore left the room and entered it again holding red blankets, and some pillows for Asriel. Frisk laid down on their bed, and watched Asgore tuck in Asriel.  
Frisk smiled, they enjoyed seeing Asriel happy, since he seemed like such a sad boy when they first met.  
Frisk looked at the the time on the clock on their desk, it was almost ten.  
"Goodnight my child." Toriel and Asgore both said goodnight to Frisk, and each gave them a kiss on the forehead; then left the room.  
Asriel laid on the couch. He reached for the 2ds again, and turned it off. Then grabbed his sketchpad and pencil on the desk in between the couch and Frisk's bed, and started to draw something.  
Chara left the closet and joined Frisk on their bed, Asriel tuned them out, but could still hear them talking to each other about something.  
Chara and Frisk were cuddling, Frisk's back was towards Asriel, and Chara's back was facing the wall, the two were looking at each other again.  
Asriel looked over at Chara and Frisk from the corner of his eyes.  
'They're dating. It's obvious. Chara's never that close with anybody.' Asriel thought to himself, then focused back on his drawing. He was drawing himself.  
Chara started gently and quietly kissing Frisk's neck, Frisk pulled the covers over the two of them, but then pushed Chara off of them, the two were quietly laughing.  
Asriel glanced over again, seeing the two under the covers, then focusing back on his drawing.  
Frisk softly sucked on Chara's neck, making them softly moan, Frisk covered their mouth.  
"Chara! Asriel's...still in here." Frisk whispered anxiously.  
"Sorry," Chara smirked.  
"That felt really good..." Chara breathed heavily.  
Asriel tuned the two out but figured that they wanted time alone, he got out of his bed, and stood looking at the lump in the blankets.  
"I'm going downstairs to play video games." Asriel made an excuse, little did he know, that the console would steal his attention, and he actually would end up playing a game.  
When Asriel left, the two humans came out from under the covers, Frisk was lying on top of Chara.  
"You know what you should do...?" Chara put a hand on Frisk's cheek.  
"Hm?" Frisk smiled and blushed.  
Chara signaled for Frisk to get off of them for a second, before taking off their shirt, and pointing at their neck.  
"Keep doing what you were doing earlier,"  
Chara pulled Frisk's sweater and brought Frisk back to them.  
"And you don't have to be gentle." Chara softly spoke and smirked, sticking their tongue out.  
Frisk's cheeks turned red.  
"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Frisk asked.  
"It won't hurt...you baby,"  
"My baby." Chara's eyes pierced through Frisk, sending them shivers down their spine.  
Frisk reached for Chara's hand, and gripped it tight, Chara's smirk widened.  
Frisk kissed Chara's lips, then moved to Chara's neck, leaving soft kisses, and sucking gently. Frisk felt Chara's hand leave Frisk's and move onto Frisk's back, scratching their back as Frisk sucked their neck, leaving hickies on Chara's pale skin.  
Chara's breathing got heavy, and their nails sank deep into Frisk's skin.  
Frisk moved down a little to Chara's chest, and kissed their chest.  
Frisk felt Chara's nails sink into their skin, surprisingly, the pain felt really good. Frisk licked Chara's chest up to their neck, which drove Chara crazy.  
"Frisk oh my god....do that again..."  
"Please.."  
Frisk giggled nervously, they had never heard Chara so submissive. It made Frisk feel nice, feel...like they were in control. They wanted this, no, they had this.  
"Anything for you.." Frisk whispered, and brought their tongue to Chara's skin again, their skin tasted like butterscotch and buttercups, sweet but salty- which matched their personality.  
Chara was playing with the fabric on Frisk's binder, Frisk gave Chara's neck a small kiss, then pulled away, looking at Chara, giving them a smile, Chara gave one back.  
Chara put their hands on Frisk's hips.  
"I love you so much." Chara whispered.  
"I love you too." Frisk replied.  
"My baby." Chara stuck out their tongue, making Frisk blush.  
Frisk ran their hands down Chara's body curiously, they were skinny but soft, and a little cold to the touch. Frisk noticed the v like shape on Chara's stomach.  
"What? Do you want to see more?" Chara snickered.  
"Not now..just you have a nice body."  
"So do you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeahhhh ummm they’re gonna fuck sometime later tbh lmAO


	17. why is chara so DAMN emo

Frisk, Asriel and Toriel had left the house, the only ones left at home were Chara and Asgore.   
Chara sat in their room fiddling with some needles. Chara wanted to pierce their ears, but needed to wait until Asgore left the house. They didn't know what he was doing.   
Eventually Chara heard the front door close and lock. Chara put the needle on the desk, and walked in Toriel's room.   
"Where are all of Mom's earrings? I know she has her ears pierced!" Chara dug around Toriel's desk in her room. Chara walked into Toriel's bathroom and opened a drawer, there were tons of old earrings in the drawer, they looked like they hadn't been worn for many years. Chara took two small black looped earrings, and two black stud earrings.   
Chara then walked downstairs, to the kitchen, opening a cabinet and grabbing a blue cup. Chara walked to the freezer and filled it up with ice. Then found a wine bottle in the trash can, and took the cork on top. Chara took a few wipes from under the sink then made their way back upstairs.   
Chara walked back in their room and sat down on the spinny chair, spinning around once, before setting down everything on the table. Chara grabbed some wipes and cleaned their ears, then grabbed an ice cube and held it up to their left ear, rubbing the ice cube around their ear, they shivered a little at first, but felt calm as their ear was numb to any pain now. Chara held the cork behind their ear, and pointed the needle to their lower ear, pushing it in quickly, piercing their ear. They did this same procedure to the other ear. Chara wiped the blood from the needle, and pierced two holes in their upper left ear. Then put in the earrings they stole from Toriel.   
Chara walked over to grab their phone, and looked at their new piercings, taking a picture of them, and sending a picture to Asriel.  
 _'hurry up and come home. ill pierce your ears next. remember how you always told me you wanted to get them pierced when we were older?'  
'Golly- you did that all yourself???'  
'yes. i mean, it's not like hurting myself is anything new.'  
'That's upsetting.'  
'But I'll stop by somewhere and get some earrings before I come home. And YOU BETTER NOT HURT ME CHARA!!'  
'i numbed my ear with ice smh calm down- do you think i enjoy hurting you or something??'  
'Well considering you hurt yourself a lot I think it'd be easy...'  
'i love you assriel =)'  
'Thanks. I love you too.'_  
Chara laughed and then texted a picture to Frisk.  
 _'hey don't be mad but i just pierced my ears =)'_  
'Are you okay?? That sounds painful.'  
'no it's okay, plus I'm used to pain'  
'and you know i fucking like it ;)'  
'GAHHH STOP'  
'YOU'RE MAKING ME BLUSH IN FRONT OF ASRIEL!!'  
'hope he doesn't notice what you left on my neck.'  
'I really hope he doesn't.'  
'anyways you want me to pierce your ears too?'  
'No, I'm more of a tattoo person anyways : )..'  
'they'd look pretty on your body, you know what else would look pretty on your body?'  
'Don't. Don't say something dirty Chara. Don't. I'm in front of Asriel.'  
'me'  
'STOP'  
Frisk's face was all red, as they violently texted on their phone in front of Asriel. Asriel took a bite of his sandwich.  
"Frisk? Why're you so red?"   
Frisk put down their phone, and looked over at the monster boy.   
"Ahaha! No reason!"   
Frisk sent a final text to Chara then put their phone in their pocket, and took a bite of a cookie Toriel made them.   
"Frisk, can I ask you a question?" Asriel asked.  
"Hm?"   
"Are you and Chara um...dating?"   
"Um, why do you think that?" Frisk nervously smiled.   
"Chara's never really been close with anyone, other than me, I mean maybe you two just have a good friendship...but if that's the case then Chara has strong feelings towards you,"  
"Chara always told me they hated humans, and told me that every human just wanted to hurt them, so they didn't want to be kind to any humans in return. And the fact that they're so nice to you just shocks me, you have something that they like."   
Frisk smiled.   
"That's cute...and yeah, we're dating. I think Chara likes me so much because I care about them, and they know I truly care about them."  
"They deserve happiness." Asriel told Frisk.   
"I agree,"  
"And so do you." Frisk told Asriel, and gave him a smile.   
Asriel smiled back shyly.   
"Thank you, Frisk. I love you, as a friend and sibling."  
"I love you too!"

After school, Frisk and Asriel walked by a store, owned by Bratty and Catty.  
"Hi! Oh my god! It's Frisk!" Bratty and Catty screeched happily as Frisk and Asriel walked in the house. Bratty hugged Frisk and Catty hugged Asriel.   
"We like, haven't seen you in forever!"   
"How's business been going?" Frisk asked.  
"It's like, BEEN AMAZING! We do piercings and stuff!"  
"And I have a cat now!" Catty laughed.   
"Oh my GODD you're so CUTE!" Bratty squished Asriel's cheeks.   
"Thanks?" Asriel laughed.   
"What're you guys here for?" The two cheerful monsters asked, Frisk kept conversation with them, while Asriel looked around at the earrings.   
He found a pair of rainbow star earrings, and picked them out.   
"Misses, how much are these?" Asriel politely asked.   
Catty gasped.   
"He's like, just like his father! Polite!" They both yelled happily.   
Bratty and Catty exchanged a look.  
"Those are free for the prince and his ambassador!" The two put one hand to their cheeks and the other hand in the others monsters hand.

Asriel and Frisk both came home, nobody was home except Chara.   
Frisk decided to work on homework on their bed while Chara pierced Asriel's ear.   
"You have to hold still, Asriel!" Chara sighed, grabbing his ear.   
"Sorry, it's just a little scary."  
"You're kind of being a baby, a little blood being shed doesn't kill you, plus I numbed your ears with the ice,"  
"Close your eyes." Chara told Asriel, holding the cork to Asriel's ear.   
Asriel did as he was told, and took a deep breath.   
Chara poked the needle through his ear, then wiped up the blood, and put in the rainbow earring. Chara then did this with the other ear.  
"There, you baby, did it hurt?" Chara rolled their eyes playfully.   
"No,"  
"Also wait, I just realized, what am I gonna tell Mom?"  
"Oh fuck- that's right. Mom actually knows you exist, um-"  
"Just tell her the truth, you got your ears pierced somewhere, but don't say where."   
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, and if she gets mad, you can beat me up."   
Asriel rolled his eyes.   
"I don't really want to beat you up."  
"Then believe me when I say mom won't be pissed." Chara side eyed Asriel.   
Asriel played with his new earrings and Chara threw the needle and cork away in the trash.   
Asriel and Frisk heard Toriel come home, Chara went in the closet and hid while the other two went downstairs to greet Toriel.   
"Hi mom!" Asriel hugged her.  
"Hi mother!" Frisk hugged Toriel too.  
"Hello my children!" Toriel happily hugged them back.   
"Did you have a good day at school today?" Toriel asked, smiling.   
Asriel and Frisk nodded.   
"Ah, Asriel- are those earrings real?" Toriel's happy expression changed to a shocked one, as she softly pawed at the star earrings.  
Asriel nodded his head.  
"Did you get some too?" Toriel asked Frisk, who shook their head no.  
"You should've told me before you did that, but I suppose there's no way to go back now unfortunately..." Toriel sighed.   
"Are you mad mom?" Asriel asked, poking his fingers together.   
"No, when I was about your age I started wearing earrings too." Toriel smiled.   
"Also, that reminds me...Asriel, are you thirteen now? Alphys mentioned something about you being a flower for two years."   
Asriel nodded his head.   
"I see, I was about that same age then." Toriel pat his head.   
"My children, I brought home dinner, and your father had something to do at home, so he won't be with us tonight." Toriel spoke as she pointed at the pizza box on the counter.

After dinner, Frisk was helping Toriel with the dishes, carefully drying them as Toriel washed them.   
"My child, I needed to tell you something important."   
"Yes mother?" Frisk looked up at Toriel.   
"Well, since you're the ambassador, and my child, you are a Dreemurr," Toriel smiled and pat Frisk's head.   
"Which also means that when Asgore and I have to go to the big cities, you may have to come along too, since you are very important, my child."   
Frisk nodded their head.   
"It is a big responsibility...but I'm sure you'll be able to handle it, will you not?"   
"Of course! If it's for the greater good I'll do anything I can."   
Toriel smiled wide.   
"Since you're under eighteen, you aren't required to go, but it's still an option."   
Frisk nodded.   
"Anyways, we have a trip next week if you'd like to go, the school can extend your work, and Asriel will be coming along too. If not, I trust that you can watch the house for two days, and if you choose not to come, we'll go over some rules about being home alone."   
"I'll think about it mother, where are we going?"   
"We would be driving a few hours away to the city, and speaking to the governors of the state we live in right now."  
"Alright! Thank you for the information, I'll keep it in mind." Frisk smiled.   
"Of course, my child. Also, would you like to sit downstairs with me tonight? I wanted to get out my sewing kit and make you a sweater."   
Frisk thought of Chara, but also thought of the lack of time they've spent with their mom.   
"Sure!" Frisk smiled and dried the last of the dishes. Toriel washed her hands, some white fur falling down the drain. 


	18. momster

Frisk sat on the couch and watched tv. They observed the news as they waited for Toriel to come downstairs with the sewing kit.   
Most of the stories the lady was telling were okay, until one fairly recent one showed up.   
"Monster racism, it's a problem we've struggled with for a long time, but rumors have begun to spread that there may be hate groups against monsters starting. We're following up more on this story, and will get back to our viewers when we do."   
Frisk's expression turned sad, and scared, they changed the channel to a cooking show.  
Toriel came downstairs with a sewing and kitting kit, along with some fabric.   
Toriel taught Frisk some basics to sewing, and eventually started to work on a sweater for Frisk.   
Frisk was trying to sew together a small cat plush, but kept getting distracted by the tv, watching the people and monsters on the television cook food.  
"Ah, is the television grabbing your attention?" Toriel asked, giggling.  
"Oh- sorry mother, I can-"  
"Please, do not worry about it, my child." Toriel spoke softly, and somewhat sounded sad.   
Frisk stayed silent for a second.  
"Did I upset you?" Frisk asked nervously.  
Toriel put down the sweater on the small table in front of the couch, and leaned back into the couch.   
"It's not your fault, my child. It is mine." Toriel sighed.   
Frisk put a hand on Toriel's shoulder, but wasn't sure about why Toriel was suddenly so upset.   
"I thought that you'd enjoy this, not everyone enjoys sewing,"  
"Mother....I do enjoy it." Frisk sighed.   
"That's not it, Frisk,"  
"It's not the same." Toriel sighed.   
"Chara and I, we used to sit together and sew. I was trying to get that memory back, it won't ever be the same again." Toriel looked over at Frisk.   
"When I look into your eyes, my child, I see Chara. Even though I know you aren't them, I miss them. I failed to keep them safe, I have Asriel, but it's not the same,"  
"I have the light, but not the shadow, the sun, but not the rain, I have one child, but not the other."  
"It's selfish of me to try to pretend you're Chara, and force you to do things for my own good." Toriel's red eyes shed a tear.  
Frisk hugged Toriel.   
"It's not selfish mother, I understand you'd miss them a lot. And I'll try my best to be everything Chara was to you." Frisk felt a wave of guilt, knowing Toriel could have Chara back, but Chara was too scared.   
Toriel wrapped her arms around Frisk.   
"I feel as if I failed as a mother, I couldn't keep the two safe."  
"You didn't fail, and you're getting a second chance, mother..."  
Frisk their fingers on Toriel's lips, and moved them into a smile.   
"...trust me." Frisk smiled.   
Frisk felt their fingers move as Toriel smiled, then moving Frisk's fingers off their lips with her own fluffy fingers.   
"Thank you, my child. I love you with all my heart." Toriel hugged Frisk once more. 

Asriel came out of Chara's closet wearing a royal dress, and black makeup, Chara snickered and held up their phone, filming Asriel.   
"SAY IT!" Chara yelled.  
"I AM ASRIEL DREEMURR, THE GOD OF HYPERDEATH!!!" Asriel shouted, raising his arms.   
"Ura-ha-ha! Chara, just let me win!!!" Asriel shouted louder.   
Chara positioned the phone on the desk, and then tackled Asriel on the floor.  
"No! I'm the one in control!"   
Asriel pushed on Chara's cheeks.  
"Grrr," Asriel growled playfully.  
Chara pinned Asriel to the floor.  
"Hah! I got you!"  
"Or rather, I GOAT you!" Chara laughed at their own joke, Asriel facepalmed. 

Downstairs, Toriel stopped her knitting again, Frisk was sweating because Chara was being extremely loud upstairs, and didn't want to have to lie to mother anymore.  
"It's odd, but sometimes I feel as if I can still hear their voice." Toriel commented, then returned to her knitting.   
Frisk giggled awkwardly.  
"Was their voice charming, yet somewhat monotone at times?"  
Toriel looked over at Frisk confused.   
"Ah...yes, that fit their voice very well..."   
"Ive never heard it." Frisk lied.  
Toriel turned back to her knitting confused, Frisk sank back into the couch and watched more cooking shows. 

Chara sat on Asriel's lap, keeping him from getting up.  
"Let me up!!"  
"How about, no." Chara replied, smirking.  
"Chara!"   
Chara snickered, and shrugged.   
Asriel gave up trying to get up, and Chara then got off of him.  
"I won." Chara pointed at Asriel.   
Asriel kissed Chara's cheek in front of the camera.  
"No you didn't." Asriel smirked, watching Chara's cheeks get red.  
Chara rolled their eyes, and pulled Asriel closer to them, making Asriel think Chara was gonna kiss them on the lips.  
"Do you want a kiss?" Chara asked.   
"W-wh- u-uh, we-well, frisk?? What about Frisk?? I m-mean yeA-"  
Chara grabbed a chocolate off the desk, and stuffed it down Asriel's dress.   
"There's your kiss, fluffybuns!"  
Asriel facepalmed.   
"So I win!" Chara laughed, and grabbed their phone.   
Asriel grabbed the chocolate and ate it.  
"Whatever." Asriel mumbled playfully, going back in the closet to change back to his normal clothes. 

Toriel eventually passed out on the couch. She seemed very tired anyways from work, so Frisk didn't wake her, despite it only being ten pm. Frisk walked upstairs to Toriel's room, and grabbed a purple blanket, laying it over Toriel, who was softly snoring.  
Frisk took a picture of Toriel sleeping, and sent it to Asgore, who replied with a heart emoticon and a small message.   
Frisk yawned and went upstairs, opening the door and seeing Asriel and Chara on the floor wrestling again.   
"Oh, howdy Frisk!" Asriel waved, while sitting on top of Chara's back.   
"Have you two just been doing this all night?" Frisk giggled.  
"Pretty much!" Asriel cheerfully replied.  
Frisk closed the door behind them.  
"Okay, you should get off Chara, before you actually hurt them, haha." Frisk awkwardly laughed and held out their hand for Asriel to grab.  
"Frisk, I'm fine." Chara laughed as Asriel got off their back.   
"Good, I don't want you getting hurt." Frisk spoke, sounding like a parent.   
"Ugh, couples." Asriel mumbled, taking a picture of them holding hands.   
"Delete that!" Chara smacked Asriel's phone out of his hands.   
Asriel picked up his phone off the ground and didn't delete it, but lied that he did.   
"You guys aren't gonna make me leave the room again are you?" Asriel sighed playfully.   
"Well, honestly we didn't MAKE you leave..." Chara spoke.   
"We can just go downstairs, mother's crashed on the couch." Frisk smiled at Asriel.  
"Okay, so you guys ARE gonna make out."   
"We weren't making out!!" Frisk's cheeks turned pink, Chara didn't say anything.   
Asriel laughed, then headed towards the door, going downstairs.   
Chara and Frisk looked at each other confused, but Chara shrugged it off.   
Frisk looked at Chara, looking deep in Chara's eyes.   
"I missed you today.." Frisk blushed, holding Chara's hand tighter.   
"I missed you too." Chara smiled, feeling soft.   
Frisk brought Chara over to their bed.  
"I wanna draw with you." Frisk said innocently, handing Chara a journal and a pencil.   
"Here, I'll draw us." Chara told Frisk as the two laid next to each other.   
Chara sketched out a drawing of the two kissing, Chara wrote on the side 'my everything'" and showed the drawing to Frisk, Frisk showed their drawing to Chara. Frisk's drawing had Frisk on top of Chara, covering their blushy face, while Chara was holding onto them, smirking.   
"Your art style is so cute Frisk..this is adorable." Chara blushed looking over at Frisk.   
"So is yours.." Frisk smiled.   
"And you're my everything too." Frisk said as they booped Chara's nose.   
Chara leaned forward and kissed Frisk's lips.   
"I love you a lot." Chara reached for Frisk's hand.   
"I hope you realize how much more softer I've gotten..." Chara then said, laughing a little bit.   
"You seem happier, it makes me happy." Frisk smiled.   
"Yeah, you make me happy, so I am happier."   
"I'm really glad." Frisk put their hand on Chara's warm cheek, and then proceeded to lean forward and put their head on Chara's chest, cuddling them. Chara put their arms around Frisk and brought them close to them.   
Chara felt themselves drifting off, and told Frisk to turn off the light, before holding them again.  
'I never thought in my life, I'd fall in love with a human, or rather, you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit I’ve been writing a lot of smutty ish stuff lately but I’m scared to upload it sjfosof


	19. misunderstandings

Chara was bored again, they had tried texting Frisk, but Frisk hadn't been answering. Chara sat against the wall in the kitchen, eating chocolate on the floor.  
Chara sighed and tried texting Asriel, who replied.  
_'is frisk in your class right now? they're not replying to me,,'_  
 _'They're not in my class, but maybe they're paying attention, Chara.'_  
 _'yeah but frisk usually texts me back even if it's small, and i woke up late so i didn't see you guys this morning'_  
'Idk Chara, I'll ask them about it later.‘  
Chara sighed again and continued eating the chocolate. Chara decided to look at random cat pictures on google. Suddenly they received a call from Alphys, and accidentally answered it.  
"H-hey, Frisk, S-sorry, can you talk now?"  
Chara started to panic, but tried to mock Frisk's voice.  
"No! I'm a little busy right now, haha!"  
"A-are you with S-someone? I'm s-sorry, I'll call you later, b-bye!" Alphys said before hanging up, Chara sighed in relief.  
Chara put down their phone and sank down to the floor, staring at the ceiling.  
“Frisk probably is mad at me.” Chara murmured.  
Chara sighed and closed their eyes, thinking of Frisk.  
What if they lost Frisk? What if Frisk didn’t need Chara anymore?  
Chara felt their eyes grow heavy and blinked a few times, feeling tears run down their cheeks.  
“What if Frisk realized I’m a horrible person? What if Frisk found someone better? What if Frisk just...didn’t like me anymore?”  
Chara remembered this morning, they were actually awake while Frisk was getting ready. Normally Chara would talk to Frisk as they would get ready for school, but Frisk was late today, and wasn’t talking much to Chara, and didn’t even say I love you before leaving.  
Chara passed it off as just Frisk being late, but then started getting more intrusive thoughts.  
“They don’t like me anymore, I’m just garbage to them, aren’t I?” Chara rubbed their eyes.  
“I didn’t think I’d get this upset, but...god I’m.. I’m really in love with them.”  
“I need you, Frisk.” Chara sighed, letting more tears flow from their eyes, talking out loud to themselves in the quiet, lonely, house.  
Chara heard someone trying to get in the house, and quickly ran upstairs to their room.  
Chara hid in their closet and heard voices downstairs.

“Make me some tea, old man!” Undyne rammed Asgore’s shoulders.  
“Alright alright! Calm down, dear.” Asgore laughed, walking into the kitchen.  
“Hey Dad! Did you drop your phone?” Undyne pointed to Frisk’s old phone on the ground.  
“Ah, I’m afraid this isn’t mine,” Asgore bent over and picked up the old phone.  
“I don’t recognize it, do you?”  
“It looks like Frisk’s old phone, but why the hell would it be down here?!” Undyne grabbed it from Asgore’s fluffy hands, examining the phone.  
“Maybe Frisk dropped it on the way out of the house, Undyne.” Asgore calmly told Undyne, and grabbed a pot out of a cabinet, along with some tea bags.  
“But Frisk doesn’t use this phone anymore I thought.” Undyne put it in their pocket.  
“Hm...I’m not sure.”  
“Hold on, did you hear that really loud noise before we came in?!? It sounded like someone went upstairs!”  
“I did hear that, but we hear noises like that a lot, Tori says it’s the ghosts of all the kids we lost.” Asgore replied, preparing some tea.  
“Whatever old man! I’m gonna go upstairs and investigate!” Undyne stomped on the ground and ran upstairs.  
“Don’t burn the house down!” Asgore yelled, chuckling to himself as he hummed a song.  
Undyne summoned a spear, and walked down the hallway. Undyne checked in Asgore and Toriel’s room, and then their bathroom, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.  
Undyne checked in the closet and the bathroom, once again not seeing anything out of the ordinary.  
Undyne quietly opened up the door to Frisk and Asriel’s room, and closed the door behind her.  
Undyne saw the room, Asriel’s couch bed was made, while Frisk’s wasn’t. The rest of the room looked pretty normal, Undyne looked over at the closet, and opened it slowly, Chara leaned against the wall. Undyne’s spear lit up the closet.  
“What the FU-“  
“Shut up!” Chara whacked Undyne’s spear out of her hand, and tackled Undyne, pinning her onto the floor, and putting their hands over her mouth.  
“Shut up shut up shut up! Be quiet!” Chara spoke, as Undyne kicked Chara’s stomach and pushed them off of her.  
“Who ARE you?!?” Undyne spoke, holding Chara against the wall with a spear.  
“I’m Frisk.” Chara lied.  
“Liar!”  
“You thought I was them one time!”  
Undyne stopped and thought for a second, then snapped out of it.  
“Wait, hold on, are you the kings child?! HIS DEAD CHILD?!”  
“Wow, I’m famous!”  
“What the FUCK?!” Undyne threw Chara on the ground.  
“Wait, Undyne-“  
“How the FUCK do you know my name?!?”  
Chara got up and slapped Undyne in the face.  
“Don’t say anything to dad, okay? Now shut up and listen!” Chara stared down at Undyne on the ground.  
“Ugh, whatever, punk, explain why I SHOULDN’T tell everyone in your family!”  
“Because I’m too scared to tell them, okay?! Frisk and Asriel both know I’m alive, but mom and dad don’t! And I want it to stay that way for a while!”  
Undyne rolled her eye.  
“Whatever your reason is, I won’t tell. But that doesn’t explain how you knew my name?!?!” Undyne stood up and shook herself off.  
“I followed Frisk as a ghost for a while, our determination souls had some connection or something.”  
“That’s actually pretty cool, it sounds like it’s from an anime!” Undyne laughed.  
“I guess.” Chara tried to hide a smile.  
“Fine, I won’t kill you then, but listen, punk, I’m sure if you just came downstairs with me, and had some tea with dad and I, it’d all be okay! I think you’re just over stressing everything.” Undyne told Chara.  
“I don’t know, Undyne..” Chara sighed.  
“I think mom and dad would be really disappointed in me.”  
“That’s so UNTRUE! They’d be happy you’re not DEAD!”  
“Literally I’m the reason mom and dad split apart, and the reason Asriel’s depressed.”  
“Okay! Well you know what else happened?” Undyne said, leaning towards Chara.  
“You got me into the royal guard, by meeting Asgore, got me and Alphys together, and so much more! And also your parents are back together anyways, and Asriel’s here too! He might be depressed but he’s not a fucking flower!”  
“So hey, don’t blame yourself so much,” Undyne put her hand on Chara’s knee.  
“You might’ve made a mistake, but it all worked out in the end, didn’t it? And look! You’re alive too! Somehow...”  
“And everyone makes mistakes too! I’ve made mistakes, you’ve made mistakes, everyone does! That’s a part of life!” Undyne gave Chara a smile.  
“So why don’t we go downstairs?”  
Chara looked at Undyne, giving them a smile.  
“I’ll...think about it some more, thank you Undyne.” Chara felt happy knowing that Undyne cared about them, and also got to see a new part of Undyne.  
“Yeah! Don’t be scared, alright? We love you!” Undyne smile could light up the whole room.  
“You should have my phone number, you can text me whenever!” Undyne brought out her phone, along with Frisk’s old phone, aka Chara’s phone.  
“If...you’ve got a phone?”  
“Oh! That ones mine!” Chara took the phone.  
“That loud noise must’ve been you running upstairs when me and dad came home, also wait, you’ve already got my number.” Undyne stood up.  
“Anyways, I’m gonna go downstairs! Text me later, punk!”  
“Bye, Undyne, and thanks.” Chara closed the door and heard Undyne run down the stairs.  
“Where were you, Undyne?” Asgore asked, handing her a cup of tea.  
“Oh I just- had Alphys call me and had to take a call.” Undyne spoke and then dipped her tea.  
“Ah, I see.”

Chara waited for Frisk to come home, it had felt like DAYS waiting for them.  
Chara heard their bedroom door open.  
“Hey...”  
“Frisk?!” Chara opened the door, and saw Frisk, who gave a small anxious smile.  
“I missed you all day!” Chara ran over and hugged Frisk, Frisk hugged them back.  
After the hug, Frisk took off their backpack, Chara grabbed it and threw it against the wall.  
“Wait are you okay?” You’re being quiet.” Chara put their hands on Frisk’s cheeks.  
“You aren’t mad at me, are you?” Chara asked.  
“No! It’s not you, and were you crying today? Your eyes are all red...” Frisk looked sad.  
“I...I was, a little bit- but just cause I thought you were mad at me.”  
“I’m...really sorry. I wasn’t being myself today, I haven’t been myself today,” Frisk sighed.  
“Can you forgive me?” Frisk asked Chara.  
Chara smiled.  
“I just didn’t want you to be mad at me, I’m not mad at you for anything, my baby.” Chara brought Frisk in for a hug.  
“But wait, what’s been wrong?” Chara asked, petting Frisk’s hair.  
“I’m just...I don’t know, I just didn’t feel real happy today, and that one teacher is being rude to me again.”  
“I’m gonna kill him.”  
“Asriel said that too, and you’re not doing that.”  
“Okay fine, I won’t, but I still hate him, what did he do today?” Chara asked.  
Frisk got off of Chara and walked over to their bag, opening the backpack and grabbing a journal.  
Frisk opened their journal and showed Chara their work from history class.  
“I’m failing, and I don’t even...I don’t even know why, I understand everything we’re doing, but he just isn’t...good at grading things.” Frisk sat down on their bed, Chara sat down next to them and looked at their work.  
“Your drawings over here are really cute,” Chara pointed to the drawings, then put the journal aside.  
“You’re the smartest human I know, Frisk, it’s his fault for giving you those grades.”  
“Yeah...some other people in my class, along with Asriel aren’t doing so good either.”  
Chara put their hands on Frisk’s cheeks again, Frisk smiles.  
“You always make me happy, Chara,”  
“Oh, and I’m sorry for not texting you today, I couldn’t risk taking out my phone during class today..”  
“It’s okay, don’t worry about it, okay?” Chara kissed Frisk’s forehead, making Frisk giggle.  
“I’m sorry for making you think I was upset with you, Chara.” Frisk looked up at their taller partner, grabbing onto their hand.  
“It’s fine,”  
“You know what I realized today?” Chara grabbed onto Frisk’s hands tighter.  
“What’s that?”  
“That I love you more than I thought I did,”  
Frisk’s cheeks turned pink.  
“I didn’t think I could ever feel this way towards anyone, I guess.”  
“I love you too, Chara.” Frisk spoke before kissing Chara on the lips, pulling them closer to them, and kissing them passionately.  
Asriel quietly opened the door, and saw Chara and Frisk kissing, his face turned red and he slammed the door shut.  
“Wow, the hell did you see in there?” Undyne asked Asriel, walking down the hallway.  
“Oh, nothing-“  
“Was it your sibling or something? FUHUHU!”  
“Ugh, I’m winking, but you can’t see it.” Undyne rolled her eye and jumped down the staircase. Asriel followed her downstairs, going to the third floor to play video games with her.  
“Oh god, that’s embarrassing-“ Frisk laughed, as Asriel slammed the door.  
Chara laughed too.  
“Well, he probably wishes it was him with one of us.”  
“I hope not, haha!” Frisk replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on something real, Chara’s based off me, not the Undyne part though. Just the part where Chara fears frisk will leave them ;;  
> Also Chara and Undyne bonding because undynes a babe


	20. date night

It was late at night, the moon shone through Frisk’s window. It was about one in the morning, Frisk and Chara were both wide awake, and watching a movie on Frisk’s computer, lying on their stomachs.   
“Ahh! This is scary!” Frisk tugged on Chara’s sleeves, and gripped their hand tighter.   
“Oh my god no it’s not, you’re just a baby.”  
“How does this not scare you?”   
“Because the stuff I’ve lived through is probably scarier than this CGI bullshit.” Chara laughed.   
“Oh, I guess that’s true, but look! The alien’s gonna kill their family...”   
“I seriously doubt it, movies don’t end like that, the aliens are gonna die,”  
“But whatever, you’re a baby, yes. But you’re MY baby.” Chara put their arm around Frisk, holding their hand with their other hand.   
“You’re so cute, even when you’re saying something that’s kind of mean.” Frisk laughed.  
In the movie, the family hid from the aliens, and overall it had a happy ending. Nobody in the family died- except the dogs, which made Frisk cry. As the credits rolled up, Chara looked over at Frisk.   
“So now what? I still wanna stay up with you.”   
“We can do whatever you want,”  
Chara stuck their tongue out.   
“That’s appropriate because Asriel’s in here.” Frisk finished, smiling.   
“Haha I know, but...do you wanna sneak out and go on a date or something?” Chara asked.   
Frisk thought about last time, where Toriel found out, but maybe with Asriel here, he wouldn’t snitch. Asriel just does his own thing anyways, he was listening to music on his couch bed and drawing.   
“Sure, let’s tell Asriel though,” Frisk said as they got up, and moved towards Asriel. They tapped on his shoulder, Asriel took off his headphones.  
“Oh? What is it Frisk?”   
“Chara and I are going out, if mom asks, can you just...tell her I’m asleep?”   
“Yeah, whatever, just don’t go too crazy out there, and stay away from any Floweys, okay?”   
Chara stuffed Frisk’s bed with blankets to make it look like they were asleep.  
“I will, thanks Asriel, I love you.” Frisk smiled.   
“I love you too!” Chara yelled at Asriel.   
“I love you guys too, I’m glad you’re going out somewhere to be gay and weird, so I don’t have to see it.” Asriel put back on his headphones, and Chara laughed.   
“Oh! Chara, are you gonna be cold?” Frisk asked.  
“I think I’ll be fine, but I’ll bring my beanie just in case.”   
“You look so cute with it on.” Frisk smiled, watching Chara’s cheeks turn more red.   
“I’ll remember to wear it more often then.” Chara said as they put it on.   
Chara and Frisk then proceeded to exit the house through the window, and started walking on the trail by their house.  
“Where do you wanna go?” Frisk asked.   
“Anywhere you want, you know this area better than I do.” Chara replied, reaching for Frisk’s hand.   
“Oh, I know this cafe that’s open all night, we can go there if you’d like.”   
“Sure, are there a lot of humans though? I still get some anxiety around them.”   
Frisk thought for a moment.   
“I don’t think so, I think it’s monster ran, but there might be some.” Frisk replied.   
“As long as you’re with me I think it’s okay.” Chara smiled.  
“I’m surprised you actually want to go out in public, haha.” Frisk giggled, leading Chara to the cafe.   
“Nobody can recognize me, and they’ll be too spooked to care, trust me.” Chara laughed.   
“You know, I really love seeing you happy, it makes me feel really happy.” Frisk looked up at Chara.   
“I always feel better around you, Frisk.” Chara smiled, and brought Frisk’s hand up to their lips, pressing a small kiss on their hand.   
In the cafe, there were some people in it surprisingly, it was a small cafe, and had some tables along with a small fire and some couches.   
“Oh no.” Frisk said as them and Chara walked in.  
“What?” Chara cocked their head.  
“That’s...my history teacher over there, by the fire.” Frisk pointed at him without him seeing.  
“Okay, thanks for telling me, now I’m gonna go kill him!” Chara walked over to him before Frisk stopped them.   
“No! Don’t talk to him, I don’t want him to give any attention to me.” Frisk laughed.   
Frisk walked up to the barista, Chara sat down at a table while the two talked and Frisk ordered. The barista was the rabbit from the Snowdin shop who sold cinnabunnies.   
While Frisk and her talked, Chara occasionally would turn around and glare at the old teacher, but he was too busy looking at his newspaper, he didn’t see Chara.  
“Here, I got you a chocolate donut, and some hot cocoa.” Frisk smiled and gave the food to Chara.  
“Thanks love.” Chara said loudly, hoping the old man would hear it.   
Frisk’s heart melted at being called ‘love’, especially by Chara.   
The history teacher looked up, and saw Frisk. Chara had their back to him.  
“Hey, Frisk.” He said, getting up and moving towards Frisk.   
“Oh, hello Mr. Randell!” Frisk turned and looked at him.   
“What’re you doing out here so late? Your mother isn’t going to like that,”   
“And who are you with here?-“ Mr. Randell looked over at Chara, who was sipping hot cocoa, they raised an eyebrow at him.   
“I’m a demon.” Chara spoke, before sipping their cocoa again.   
“What? Aren’t you...aren’t you Chara? That one kid who died?”   
“Maybe I am, Maybe I’m not.”   
Frisk looked over at Chara with an awkward expression, they sort of looked like Alphys with this expression.   
“But you’re dead! How’re you here?” He was confused.   
“Because I can be,”  
“My baby, can you tell him to leave?” Chara whispered to Frisk, despite the fact he could hear them still. Frisk’s face turned red.   
“Haha! Mr. Randell! I’m actually on a date right now, could I maybe talk to you later?” Frisk awkwardly laughed, trying not to sound angry.   
“Whatever, just hope I don’t tell your mother, goodbye Frisk.” Mr. Randell said before leaving the cafe.   
“Well, that’s my history teacher..” Frisk said before drinking their tea.   
“He’s an ass, I can tell.” Chara rolled their eyes.   
“Yeah, he is. But it’s okay,”  
“And now he’s gonna think I’m crazy cause I’m dating you, someone who’s supposed to be dead!” Frisk laughed, Chara laughed with them.   
“Oh well, he’ll probably have me as a student sometime anyways! So he’ll have to deal with it.”   
“Hehe, I hope you tell mother and father sometime soon, I need you at school.”  
“Yeah, I might, but I also like being at home, I never liked school.” Chara sighed.   
“I think you told me a little bit about that, what happened?”   
“I just-“ Chara put their head on their hands.   
“I always had anxiety, and I just felt worthless at school, since I knew I wasn’t gonna get anywhere anyways,”  
“And god, don’t even get me started on the fucking abuse I got from my dad, I just didn’t know where I was safe, at home, or at school, I didn’t know,”  
“And then I had no friends either! And my teachers were dicks! So it was just REAL fun!” Chara laughed sarcastically.   
“I’m sorry, Chara, I wish I was alive back then to help you with that...”   
“It’s whatever.” Chara took a bite of the donut.   
“Seriously, even though my family wasn’t much better, I would’ve let you stay at my house... and I would’ve been that one crazy person at school who was friends with you,”  
“I didn’t have many friends either, especially after my siblings and cousins abused me, I kind of distanced myself from everything.”   
Frisk sighed and started eating a cake pop they bought.   
“Wait, your siblings abused you?” Chara’s eyes widened.   
“I mean...a little bit, my mom wasn’t nice to me either. They always yelled at me and sometimes they’d hit me, and mom sometimes brought guys into the house and they were really mean to me and my siblings.”  
“Ugh, your mom sounds like a skank.” Chara rolled their eyes. Frisk giggled.   
“Yeah...she was pretty skanky..” Frisk mumbled, they felt kind of bad, knowing they’d never say anything like this before they met Chara. Chara’s language was rubbing off onto them.   
“I never met my mom- well, I did...just I don’t remember it.” Chara told Frisk.   
“What happened to her?”   
“I think she died from my dad, but my dad just told me she got badly poisoned.” Chara sighed.   
“My dad was a horrible person.”   
Frisk stayed silent for a second.   
“He sounds like it...”   
Chara sighed again.  
“I’ll tell you about that one night, where he threw me out a window.”

Chara came home from school, walking to their gray house, opening the door slowly and quietly, trying not to make too much noise. Chara stepped on the gray carpet, seeing the living room was empty, Chara had a sigh of relief. They walked up the two stairs to their room, and dropped off their bag by their door, shutting the door and turning on the light.   
“Hey, Char, what the fuck is this?” Their dad said, holding a knife. Chara stayed quiet.   
“Are you cutting yourself? Is that why you always wear long sleeves?”   
Chara didn’t say anything again, and started to put their hand on the door handle.  
“Don’t fucking leave me, answer me!”   
“Why do you suddenly care!?” Chara shouted back.  
“Why? Because this is such a pussy thing to do! You’re such a fucking pussy, you know that?!”   
“Your mothers so fucking lucky she’s dead, I’d love to be with her so I didn’t have to deal with your bullshit. You constantly FUCK everything up.”   
Chara’s 13 year old brain barely understood this all.  
“Fuck you.” They mumbled.   
“What was that?” He shouted back.   
“Fuck you! You’re the worst fucking dad ever! I hate you! I hate you so much! You’re the FUCKING worst!”  
“At least I’m not a failure, you piece of fucking shit,” Chara’s dad walked over and held the knife to their throat, holding them against the door. Chara felt tears leave their eyes.  
“You wouldn’t care if I pressed harder down on this, would you? You suicidal piece of shit, I can’t believe I raised a pussy.”   
Chara kicked their dad in the groin, and ran towards the window, before their dad picked them up again, lifting them up, and holding their arms so they couldn’t escape.   
“You’re so fucking stupid, I hate you.”   
Their dad threw them out the window, glass flying threw the air, as Chara hit the ground, a glass shard slicing their back, leaving a long scar that would forever be there. Chara felt their head starting to go numb, as they laid there bleeding out in the soft grass, the rain softly hitting their skin.   
When Chara woke up, they were in the emergency room, and overheard the doctors talking to their dad.   
“Oh, Chara must’ve gotten mad or something and threw themselves out the window, look at their arms, obvious suicide attempt.”   
“Sir, we should recommend therapy if that is the case, are they doing okay in school?”  
Chara overheard the doctors talking, before closing their eyes and sleeping again, their back and head throbbed with pain.

“That’s...horrible, Chara...you’re very descriptive.” Frisk gently put their hand on Chara’s.   
“Well I mean...I want you to feel the emotion I felt I guess..”  
“I mean- I’d tell you about Joshua...but preferably not in here...I’d rather it be at home-“  
“No! You don’t have to do that.”   
“I’ll think about it, cause...I don’t know, I feel like you should know at some point.”   
“I know enough, Frisky.”  
Frisk smiled at that nickname.   
“Frisky, that’s cute..”  
“Charry.” Frisk smiled and stuck their tongue out playfully.   
“You know what else you can call me that ends with y?”  
“Hm?”   
Chara snickered.   
“Never mind, it’s gross. You probably wouldn’t ever call me it anyways.”  
Frisk smirked and rolled their eyes.   
“I’d do anything for you, you know.” Frisk kissed Chara’s hand.   
“Hehe, we should go home, before we get kicked out for being that gross teenage couple.” Chara laughed.   
“I finished my food anyways, and it’s kind of cold, haha.” Frisk stood up, carefully pushing in their chair, before walking with Frisk out the door.   
“God, I’m tired now..” Chara yawned.   
Frisk looked at their taller partner starting to walk slower, and having a hard time staying awake.   
“Chara, let me carry you home the rest of the way.”   
“No...Frisk, you don’t have to-“  
Frisk shushed them and let Chara get on their back, proceeding to walk home, giving Chara a piggyback ride. Chara rested their head and eventually starting drifting asleep, half asleep, they listened to the sounds of the outdoors, and Frisk occasionally saying a few words.   
When the two got back to the house, Frisk asked Chara to get off of them for a second, and they climbed up to the window, going back in the house. Asriel had fallen asleep, and the room was dark. Frisk closed the curtains as Chara hugged them from behind.  
“I love youuuuu...” Chara whispered in their ear.   
“I love you too.” Frisk smiled and put their hands on Chara.   
Chara rested their head on Frisk’s shoulders, and was starting to fall asleep again.   
“Don’t fall asleep yet,” Frisk giggled and walked them over to their bed. Lying down with them, Chara cuddling their chest. Frisk lifted their head gently, and brought Chara’s face closer to theirs, kissing their lips.  
“Goodnight, I love you so much.” Frisk smiled, and ran their fingers through Chara’s hair.   
“I love you too Frisk, sleep well.” Chara smiled back and held Frisk closer to them.   
Frisk found themselves not being able to sleep right away like usual, something just felt...wrong. They ran their fingers through their sleeping partners hair with one hand, and held them closer with another. This anxiety hurt, and the thing that stung was not knowing what this was about.   
Frisk closed their eyes and thought about what could be stressing them out.   
They thought about school, they were failing history because of Mr. Randell, who wasn’t very nice or good at grading things. Frisk was kind of popular at school, but since all their true friends whom they trusted were older, they didn’t see them as often. Frisk felt lonely a lot, despite having Asriel and Kid occasionally; having Chara there with them would be nice, but Frisk knew Chara didn’t like school very much.   
Frisk then thought about the humans at their school, and how they were racist towards the monsters.   
“Go back to the underground”   
“We never wanted you back.”  
“Ugly.”  
Frisk heard a lot of it sometimes, and all the negativity really hurt them, the monsters didn’t deserve this. And it pained them because they felt like a disgrace to society.   
Frisk also remembered their family.  
“What if they’re out there looking for me?” Frisk sighed. They were perfectly fine with their family right now, and didn’t want to see their old one, at all.  
Frisk took deep breaths, and tried to think more positively, and felt a little better. 


	21. whining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t posted in a while! I’m sorry, I’ve been uh...depressed— and getting help for it! So I’ve been busy filling out paperwork n all that good stuff. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Chara’s behavior is HIGHly based off a time I got high and my (ex now)girlfriend had to deal with it. I literally said the Alphys thing.

Frisk sat in class, still anxious. They’d been feeling anxious the past two days, and didn’t know exactly why. Sometimes they get anxious before they get sick, so maybe that was it, but they didn’t feel any other symptoms. They reached for their phone and texted Chara.  
 _‘Hey, love...I’m feeling kind of down right now.. : (‘_  
 _‘oh fucl frisk bby whts bothegin u’_  
 _‘oh my gdo ded tha t evn amek sense I c an barly see’_  
 _‘I’m just overthinking. I need comfort...also are you okay Chara? Are you crying and can’t see?’_  
 _‘n I’m not cryn anymor’_  
 _‘but fukc me baby I lov u an whetevr is bother u don’t let it bother. u look outside.’_

 _‘I meant you look beautiful bby’_  
Frisk, confused, looked at the messages. None of it made sense, something was wrong with Chara too. Maybe that’s why they felt anxious, maybe it was Chara’s emotions, and Frisk could feel it through their split soul.   
_‘Chara...somethings wrong. Are you feeling anxious?’  
‘whAAATTT no dont worry abt dadd y char I’m fineeeeeeeeeeeeeee eEEEEHEHE immm perfectl y ok babby’  
‘I...don’t know what to say other than I don’t believe you...’  
‘ohh frisky I...I’m fine, just come hom e pleasssse. I admit. I feel a little. off. but I didn’t hurt me, so it ok.’_  
 _‘I thought so..I’ll be home as soon as I can, and Asriel is staying after school to catch up on work, so it’ll just be us.’  
‘mmm kinky I’ll b sure to fuckngg kiss u’  
‘Only after I make sure you’re okay.’  
‘im FINEEEE don’t worryyy lov’  
‘See you soon ❤︎’_  
Frisk sighed and watched the clock, waiting for school to get out, they were very worried now, something was VERY off about Chara.   
The bell rung, after what felt like hours. Frisk said goodbye to Asriel, and practically ran home, being as quick as possible. Frisk opened up the door, and heard Chara scuffling around in the kitchen.   
“Hey...” Frisk called out to them, Chara hovered over the trash can.   
“Howdy!!! Ahah, whatss up?” Chara blinked, and tried to kept their balance.   
“Are you okay?” Frisk asked, walking over to Chara.   
“Perfect!” Chara fake smiled.   
Frisk raised an eyebrow.  
“Kiss me.” Frisk stood on their tip toes, Chara bent down to kiss them, Frisk gently moved Chara out of the way of the trash can, seeing an entire wine bottle in the trash.   
“FuuuuuUck!! You got me...” Chara slurred.  
“Chara...” Frisk reached for their hand.  
“Lets go upstairs, okay?” Frisk picked up Chara, who held onto them, saying some things Frisk couldn’t understand.   
“Lets hope mother doesn’t find out that a bottle of her wine is missing...” Frisk mumbled, hearing Chara drunkenly talk.   
“It’s fiinnneee, I did this as a kiddd toooo...”   
“Did you do this because you felt depressed?” Frisk asked, opening the door to their room, and setting their partner down on the bed.   
Chara sighed, and looked at their hands.   
“All I see, is blood. Blood of all my fucking mistakes.” Chara spoke, their eyes squinted. Frisk let out a sigh, and put a hand on Chara’s cheek.   
“I understand why you did this, my siblings used to as well, you wanted to forget about whatever it was you were depressed about, right...?” Frisk asked softly.   
Chara sighed.  
“I...think so, I don’t remember what I was even...” Chara closed their eyes and sighed again, then put their arms around Frisk and pulled them down on the bed with them.   
“I’m just so...fucking lonely without you with me. And I get so lost, lost in my ffffucking thoughts,”  
“I did this instead of...cutting my arms open.”  
Frisk’s expression turned more worried.   
“Well...I’m glad you didn’t hurt yourself.” Frisk smiled, looking at Chara. Chara stared up at the ceiling, then started laughing.   
“What’s so funny?” Frisk asked, laughing at the sound of Chara’s laugh.   
Chara pushed Frisk off them lightly and sat up, looking them in the eyes.   
“You know how Alphys has a long tail, right?” Chara asked, smirking.   
“Yes, why?”  
“Do you think that like...she could fuck somebody with it? Or even herself?”  
Frisk let out a sigh, making Chara laugh harder.   
“I...I guess she could? Maybe?” Frisk replied, laughing midway through their sentence.   
“Hahaha! Undyne’s all like— ‘NGAHHH YEAH ALPHYS, PUT YOUR TAIL INSIDE OF ME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH YEAHHHHH’” Chara drunkenly laughed, Frisk leaned on Chara, still laughing.   
“Stop- oh my goodness!” Frisk held onto Chara’s sweatshirt.   
“You know, if I had a longgggggg tail like that, I’d fuck you with it.” Chara lightly hit Frisk’s shoulders playfully.   
“But...don’t you have something else?” Frisk smirked.   
“I don’t know, why don’t you seeeeee?” Chara slurred, holding Frisk on their lap.   
“I would love to, if I was ready for it, and if you weren’t drunk.” Frisk replied, softly petting Chara’s hair.   
Chara leaned forward and kissed Frisk, it was a really bad kiss, but Frisk went with it, knowing Chara was just drunk and not thinking normally. Frisk and Chara continued kissing until Chara suddenly pulled away quickly.   
“Wait, wait, wait! Frisk!” Chara’s eyes widened.   
“Hm?” Frisk replied, wanting more kisses.   
“Do Sans and Papyrus have dicks? Are they even real skeletons? They have tongues and can eat! I d-don’t get it?!?”   
Frisk laughed hard again.  
“Is this what you think about while kissing me? And I don’t know...maybe?” Frisk replied.   
Frisk felt their phone buzz in their pocket, Chara felt the buzz too. Frisk grabbed their phone and looked at the message, it was from Sans.   
_‘heya kiddo. wanna go out to eat? im pretty bored and haven’t seen ya in a while.’_  
“Oh, it’s Sans, he wants to go get dinner with me, but I don’t wanna leave you here alone..” Frisk looked at Chara.   
“Don’t worryyyyyyyyyy,” Chara slurred, and fell backwards on the mattress.   
“I’ll just sleep anyways, in YOUR bed.”   
Frisk smiled, then proceeded to text Sans back.   
_‘Sure! When?’_  
‘thirty minutes, if that’s alright with you.’  
‘That works! I’ll start getting ready then : )’  
Frisk put their phone back down, and laid down with Chara.   
“Frisky...” Chara put their hand on Frisk’s cheek, Frisk put their hand over Chara’s.   
“You’re my favorite person everrrr....” Chara closed their eyes.  
“Chara...don’t do this again.” Frisk closed their eyes.  
“Friskyyyyy....” Chara used their other hand and rubbed Frisk’s back, lifting up their shirt, Frisk moved towards Chara and rested their head on Chara’s chest, letting both of Chara’s hands wander.   
Chara brought their hands up to Frisk’s hair, gently stroking it, Frisk wrapped their arms around Chara. Chara kissed the top of Frisk’s head.   
“Chara..” Frisk squeezed the fabric on Chara’s shirt, Chara smirked, and pushed Frisk down on the bed.   
Frisk looked into Chara’s eyes, and let Chara’s hands roam around their body. Frisk lifted their shirt off their body, and Chara began to kiss Frisk’s stomach, Frisk’s breathing got funny, and they squeezed Chara’s hair.   
“I love youuuuuuuuuu babbbyyyyyyyyy..” Chara looked up at Frisk.  
“I love you too.”  
“Guess what...?” Chara asked, a small drunken smirk appearing on their face.   
“Hm?” Frisk smiled.   
Chara laughed and then blew into their stomach, making a loud fart noise.   
“Hahaha! Chara! Stop it!” Frisk laughed, they were kind of ticklish.   
“Whaaaaaat? Would you rather me do something like thiiiiiiiss?” Chara stopped and licked Frisk’s stomach, kissing one of the marks on their stomach. Frisk let out a small moan, and closed their eyes.  
“Mmmm? Or this?” Chara licked their way up to Frisk’s neck, pressing their lips against Frisk’s caramel skin, gently sucking on it for a few seconds, before letting go, and giving a small smooch on the hickies. Frisk brought Chara’s face closer to theirs, and kissed their lips, passionately kissing their soft lips, bringing them closer in a passionate romantic kiss. Feeling warmth in their chest.   
Frisk suddenly heard a knock at the door, and jumped in fear, pushing Chara’s skinny body off of theirs, and reaching for their shirt.   
“Oh! Chara— uh, Sans is here! We’re going to hang out.” Frisk struggled to get their shirt on.  
“Ughhhhhhh....whateverr.” Chara sighed.  
“Don’t leave the house, or hurt yourself, or do anything foolish.” Frisk looked at Chara, and gave them a small kiss, before smiling.   
“I wont my babbbbbyyy.” Chara smiled back, before giving Frisk a kiss on the cheek, accidentally sucking on their skin, giving them a small hickey on their blushed cheek.   
“Oh shit haha, I left a mark on your cheek.” Chara snorted, covering their mouth in embarrassment.   
“No! You didn’t!” Frisk gasped and laughed, covering their cheek.   
“It’s not that bad, now goooooooo, Sans is gonna interrogate you.”   
“Alright, bye Chara, I love you.” Frisk gave Chara another kiss.   
“I love you tooooooooooo.” Chara smiled and watched Frisk leave the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and uh, the “hickey on partners cheek by accident” I actually did that too irl but I wasn’t high or drunk, I just forgot that it was her cheek LOL


	22. Sansational

Frisk ran downstairs and answered the door. Sans had his classic blue sweatshirt on and his hands in his pockets.   
“Sup kiddo,” Sans spoke.  
“Took ya a while to answer the door, what were ya doing?”   
“I uh....was just doing homework!” Frisk lied, and adjusted their sweater, hoping the fabric covered their neck.   
Sans noticed the mark on their cheek and was a little concerned.   
“Alright, where you wanna go?”   
“Whatever’s easy for you!” Frisk said, closing the door and walking with Sans.   
“Let’s go to Grillby’s. He opened a new place up here.”   
“He did? That’s awesome!”   
Sans chuckled.   
“I agree! Heh, why don’t we take a shortcut, eh?” Sans held out his hand, and Frisk took his hand. In the blink of an eye the two teleported in front of Grillby’s, the place was newer, and nicer than the one underground. Sans walked through the restaurant with Frisk, and the monsters greeted the two of them.   
“Congrats on saving us all.” Grillby spoke to Frisk, who was surprised to hear the fiery man’s voice.   
“Thank you!” Frisk replied, and sat on a bar stool next to Sans.   
“Grillbz, how boutta couple burgs and some fries?” Sans asked.  
“Gotcha.” Grillby went to the back, and started on their food.   
“So kiddo, how’s life been? I wanted to talk boutta few things.” Sans asked, his smirk becoming a little serious.   
“I’ve been happy, really happy.” Frisk giggled, thinking of Chara.   
“Heh, that’s amazin’ kiddo.” Sans chuckled.   
“Say uh...” Sans pointed to Frisk’s cheek, and at their neck.   
“You haven’t been gettin’ in any fights, have ya?”   
Frisk blushed and tried hard to think of an excuse.   
‘Oh, no I just fell’   
‘It’s just a rash us humans get sometimes.’  
‘Oh yes Sans, I’ve been getting in some pretty passionate love fights with my partner’  
Yeah, definitely not that last one.   
“No! I’m just...it’s okay.” Frisk spoke.   
“Kiddo, you don’t have to lie to me.”   
Frisk sighed, would Sans even understand this? Chara didn’t want anybody else other than Asriel to know they existed. Frisk could just be honest and say that they’re hickies, but then Sans would ask who they’re dating. Sans must’ve noticed Frisk was being quiet, cause then he spoke up.   
“Listen, I remember being a teenager just a few years ago,”  
“Not that I can get them, since y’know, I’m bones, but are those hickies? Heh.”   
Frisk covered their face in embarrassment.   
“I won’t tell your parents, but you could really hide em’ better.” Sans pulled out a purple scarf from his pocket, and wrapped it around Frisk’s neck.   
“Ahaha, yeah...please don’t tell my mother.” Frisk giggled embarrassedly.   
“Nah, I won’t. But of course everyone wants to date the lil ambassador, who’s that lucky person?” Sans asked.  
“Oh, it’s nobody you’ve met before, well...I don’t think you’ve met them.”   
“Are you dating Asriel?” Sans asked.  
“No! We’re only siblings.”  
“Sin-lings.”  
“It’s not Asriel.”   
“Is it that lil monster kid you hang out with sometimes?”   
Frisk shook their head. Sans thought for a second.   
“Hm...I’m really not too sure. But I have a strong feeling not anybody really knows who you’re dating.”   
“You’re right about that, only Asriel knows.” Frisk played with their fingers.   
“As long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters. But I’m curious who it is, kiddo.”   
Frisk sighed.   
“Alright Sans, just...don’t tell my mother or father, only Asriel knows,” Frisk looked up at Sans, they knew this would be the right thing to do. They did feel weird not telling anyone.  
“I’m dating someone who’s de-“   
Grillby interrupted Frisk by giving them their food.  
“Enjoy.”  
“Thanks Grillbz. Put it on my tab.”  
Grillby sighed but nodded, then left the two to go serve others.   
Sans took a bite of his burger.   
“You don’t gotta tell me.”  
“No, I want to now,”  
“It’s just...hard to explain.” Frisk took some fries, and dunked them in ketchup, before eating them.   
“Heh, kiddo, there are a lot of things in this world that’re hard to explain, but ey’. It’ll be alright.”   
“Well...let me explain, I trust you, Sans,”  
“I met them when I fell underground, they basically guided me through the underground, they were my narrator. They were the voice in my head that told me things, informed me of things. I only saw them in dreams, I didn’t meet them until one night, they woke me up.”  
Sans listened, his full attention on Frisk, he put down his dowsed-in-ketchup burger back on the plate.   
“They were a ghost, they had died a really long time ago, but we’re about the same age physically. I gave them part of my soul, so they could live, but...they didn’t want anybody to know they were alive, so they hide in my closet in my room. This has been happening for a while..”  
“You know Asgore and Toriel’s human child from the stories, that died all those years ago..?” Frisk felt a blush appear on their face.   
“You’re dating Chara? Chara Dreemurr?” Sans asked. Frisk nodded.   
“I’m proud of ya, kiddo. You always did wanna save everyone, and if they make you happy, that’s all that matters.” Sans winked. He didn’t have much of an opinion on Chara, he hadn’t truly met them.   
“Just don’t tell my parents, Chara doesn’t want anyone to know they’re alive.”   
“I won’t, but, can I meet them?” Sans asked, finishing his burger and watching Frisk eat the fries.   
“Normally I’d say yes, but tonight they’re a little...edgier than normal.” Frisk laughed.   
“So..I also wanted to ask, have you heard about the strange disappearances happening around here lately?”   
Frisk cocked their head.   
“I..I haven’t, I’ve heard about racism, but that’s it.”   
“Me n Alph have been researching some stuff, we realized it’s all been monsters, but we don’t know why or who’s been takin’ em.”   
“Oh...that’s terrible!” Frisk frowned.  
“Yeah, it is...me and Alph are tryin’ to study up though, we wanted to know if you’d be up for joinin’.”   
“Well, I mean, if you have time other than makin’ out and bein’ Frisky with dead older people.” Sans took a sip of his ketchup, and motioned some to Frisk, asking if they wanted any, which Frisk shook their head playfully.  
“Of course, I guess I’ll have to take time out of my, ehem, ‘busy’ schedule, to help out.” Frisk sarcastically replied, smirking.

Meanwhile, at home, Chara awaited for Asriel to get home. They were still a little drunk, and impulsively bought GTA 5 with Asriel’s money, and was waiting for it to download on their Xbox.   
“Can this DAMN GAME go any ffffFUCKING SLOWER?!” Chara yelled, then heard the front door open.  
“Howdy! Chara, Frisk, I’m home!” Asriel said, closing the door. Chara ran out of their room and tumbled down the stairs.  
“Hi Azzyyyyyyy! Guess who’s ffffFUCKIN TIPSY!” Chara stood up, and tried to lean on Asriel, almost falling over.   
“Oh golly, what happened to you?” Asriel held onto Chara, then started walking them upstairs.   
“Oh, hope you don’t mind, but I spent forty dollars on this game that caught my eye.” Chara laughed. Asriel sighed.   
“Which game?”   
“Grand theft auto! Apparently you can kill all the people you want!” Chara fell out of Asriel’s arms.   
“Oh, I’ve heard about that game, I was gonna buy it but I didn’t want mom to get mad at me...”  
“Why were you gonna get it? You innocenttttt litttttle bitcccch?”   
“I mean...sometimes I feel like Flowey..” Asriel blushed embarrassed.   
“WE CAN KILL PEOPLE TOGETHER IN THIS DAMN GAME!” Chara laughed, Asriel joined the laughter.   
“Okay but...maybe you should get some rest, and not drink again..” Asriel giggled awkwardly, and pointed at Chara’s closet, before softly pushing them over there.

“So, kiddo, you aren’t planning on resetting, right?” Sans asked Frisk, walking out of Grillby’s.   
“No, you know, this is only the second reset I’ve done,”   
“This timeline, it’s different than my last, remember? I think I’m happier in this one.”   
“You didn’t seem happy in the last one, I remember that.”  
“I guess I never explained it, did I?” Frisk looked up at Sans, who shrugged.   
“Well, firstly, I didn’t have Chara anymore. That voice in my head just kind of...vanished. I also couldn’t save Asriel, having Flowey by himself wasn’t bad though, we developed an okay friendship,”  
“I remember that, heh, that one time you brought him over and he was watching Papyrus sleep, that creep.” Sans smirked.   
Frisk giggled.  
“But Mother wasn’t happy, her grudge towards Father never went away, it only got worse. I also didn’t understand Father very much as a person, and was scared of him. I stuck more on Mothers side, my home life wasn’t very positive. I had Mother stressed over work and Dad, and then Flowey’s constant negativity, along with the general feeling of loneliness,”  
“This timeline I developed a better friendship with you, and I’m glad. There were a lot of things wrong with my last timeline, and this one...this one I think will be okay.” Frisk smiled at Sans.  
“I’m glad, and honestly, our last timeline wasn’t that great either. Me and Papyrus got in petty little fights more often, and I think Flowey had something to do with it.” Sans replied.   
“Yeah, this one will be the good one, I promise.” Frisk told Sans, giving him a hug.   
“Hope for the best, heh.” Sans hugged Frisk, before teleporting right in front of their house.   
“Here, brought cha’ home early.”   
“Thanks Sans, for talking to me and stuff, just text me about the sciency stuff.” Frisk smiled.  
“Will do, thanks for spendin’ time with me. Have a good night, kiddo.” Sans waved as Frisk opened the door, and when Frisk looked back, Sans vanished, probably teleporting back home.   
Surprisingly Toriel and Asgore weren’t home yet, Frisk wondered where they were, but decided to go upstairs anyways.  
Asriel was playing his new game, and Chara wasn’t in sight.   
“Asriel, why are you crying?” Frisk asked.  
“I keep losing! I’m just trying to beat this guy in a race! He keeps going too fast! And the cars keep hitting me!” Asriel complained.   
“What? Let me help you.” Frisk walked over and took the controller, figuring out the controls, and driving the sports car in the game.   
“It’s not that hard! See, just get the hang of it!” Frisk smiled and turned to Asriel, before going too fast and crashing into a bunch of people, and the car exploded. Frisk’s smile turned into a frown.   
“I’m already done with this game.” Frisk put the controller down as the screen read ‘WASTED’.   
“FRIIIIISK!” Asriel whined.  
“Where’s my Chara?” Frisk asked Asriel.  
“In the closet, sleeping. They crashed.” Asriel replied.   
“I’m not surprised, they just need to rest.” Frisk opened up the closet door, and saw their partner fast asleep, under a soft blanket.   
“I think I’m gonna go to sleep too, I’m tired.” Asriel yawned.  
“Same here, I don’t know where Mother and Father are though, usually they’re home by now.” Frisk whispered.   
“I think they went out to dinner, a surprise dinner! They did that sometimes.” Asriel turned off the Xbox and turned off the light.   
“Ah, okay, goodnight Asriel, love you!”   
“Love you too Frisk!” Asriel smiled, and walked to his bed.   
Frisk closed the closet door, and laid down next to Chara.   
Frisk gently removed the blanket off of Chara, and laid next to them, putting the blanket back on top of the two of them.  
Frisk reached for Chara’s hand, and intertwined their fingers, and giving Chara a small kiss on the lips.  
Chara opened their eyes slowly.  
“You always wake me up right when I fall asleep.” Chara yawned.   
“Sorry.” Frisk smiled awkwardly.   
“It’s okay, you’re always a nice thing to wake up to.”  
“Do you feel any better? Like from earlier?” Frisk asked.  
“I...have a headache.” Chara replied.   
“I’m going to go get you water, wait here.” Frisk got out of the closet, and went downstairs. Filling up a large glass with water, and walking back upstairs.   
“Drink some water, it’ll make hangover symptoms not as horrible as usual.” Frisk handed the water to Chara, Chara sipped it.  
“You seem to know all about this..” Chara looked at Frisk.   
“My mom drank occasionally, I had to help her sometimes.” Frisk sighed.   
“Oh, gross. I won’t drink anymore, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay, just...find an alternative to that, that’s not physically hurting yourself either..” Frisk watched Chara drink all of the water, and taking the empty glass from their hands, kissing Chara’s hand.   
“You’re worth more than you think.” Frisk smiled, Chara gave a small smile back.   
Frisk closed the closet door, and intertwined their fingers with Chara’s again.  
Chara pulled Frisk towards them, and wrapped them both under the blankets, holding Frisk close to them, kissing their head.   
“I love you.” Chara said.   
Frisk moved of their grasp for a second, Frisk moved their head up, their noses touched, before Chara leaned in, and kissed Frisk.  
“Goodnight, I love you so much.” Chara smiled.  
“I love you too, so much.” Frisk replied, holding onto Chara tight, and trying to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to figure out when the sMut tiMe shall be


	23. pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friskyyyy has cramps  
> Also if it’s not obvious by now frisk’s sex is female so like...periods  
> They’re still non binary/ androgynous. Frisk and Chara are still going by they/them, even if frisk’s sex is female and chara’s is male.

  
Toriel and Asgore came home, the two laughing together, Asgore was holding Toriel.  
“Oh Asgore, you big dreamboat!” Toriel laughed, as Asgore set her on the ground.  
“We came home later than planned...” Toriel spoke softly, shaking herself off.  
“Ah, but it’s all okay. Dinner was fun, and the children are probably upstairs sleeping.” Asgore smiled.  
“Why don’t we go check on them, dear?” Toriel asked, leading Asgore up the fluffy stairs.  
Toriel quietly opened the door, and saw Asriel asleep in his bed.  
“Oh..where’s Frisk?” Asgore calmly asked.  
Frisk, half asleep, heard their parents. They quickly got up and left the closet.  
“Frisk! What were you doing in there?” Toriel asked, shocked.  
“I was...changing, then fell asleep!” Frisk replied, yawning. Frisk was wearing a T-shirt and was glad the lights were off right now, or their parents would see the very visible marks on their neck.  
Toriel giggled.  
“Hm, get some sleep then, my child, we love you!” Toriel and Asgore waved before leaving the room.  
Frisk sighed and opened the closet door, seeing Chara asleep, they were softly snoring.  
Frisk laid down next to them, and fell asleep.  
“Frisk! Wake up! We’re gonna be late!” Asriel knocked on the closet door, waking Frisk and Chara both up.  
“I’m up! I’m up!” Frisk replied, yawning.  
“God, Asriel is so annoying.” Chara rolled their eyes, and watched Frisk get up, Chara hated being woken up, and got grumpy when woken up.  
“Sorry, Chara.” Frisk apologized for Asriel.  
“Whatever, I have a headache already.” Chara sighed, and held onto their head.  
Frisk leaned down and gave Chara a quick kiss.  
“I love you, okay? Don’t drink again today.” Frisk smiled.  
Chara gave a weak smile back, but nodded, and fell back in their bed. Frisk got up and got ready for the day.  
Frisk and Asriel were brushing their teeth in the bathroom, when Frisk looked in the mirror, and saw the hickey on their cheek. Asriel hadn’t asked about it, and hopefully their parents wouldn’t either.  
“Hey Frisk, sometime do you wanna go flower picking with me?” Asriel asked, putting his toothbrush away.  
“Of course! That’d be fun, I have a lot on my plate right now though, but definitely sometime!”  
“Oh okay, maybe Chara can come with us too!” Asriel beamed.  
Frisk smiled.  
“Yeah! That’d be fun!”  
Downstairs Toriel quickly grabbed the two some fruit for breakfast.  
“Sorry my children! We’re running a bit late today...” Toriel scrambled to get everything.  
“It’s alright mom! I’ll see you in the car!” Asriel ran outside to the car.  
“Oh, Frisk, here’s an apple.” Toriel handed Frisk an apple, Frisk carefully took the apple.  
“Thank you Mother.” Frisk spoke, their voice trembling a little.  
Frisk rubbed their stomach lightly, it hurt really bad, Frisk hated this time of the month a lot.  
“My child, are you alright?” Toriel asked, noticing Frisk looked a little pale.  
“I’m just hurting a little bit.” Frisk sat down on the chair, and put their hands on their stomach.  
“You look pale...I think you should stay home, my child. It’s for the best.” Toriel rubbed Frisk’s forehead.  
“Mother...”  
“I insist.”  
“It’s just...” Frisk gave Toriel an uncomfortable look.  
“Is it human things?” Toriel asked, cocking her head sideways. Frisk nodded.  
“Ah! We get those too, just not as frequently. I have products in the bathroom, child. Just relax today, and maybe make some of your fathers tea.” Toriel told Frisk, giving them a small kiss on the forehead.  
“Text me if you need anything, dear.” Toriel said before leaving the house, Frisk waved goodbye, and rested their head on the counter.  
Chara walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs, seeing Frisk still at home.  
Chara smirked and quietly snuck up behind them, then gave them a hug from behind, and whispered in their ear.  
“Surprise.” Chara bit their ear, sending chills up Frisk’s spine.  
“Oh my goodness, you scared me!” Frisk jumped.  
“What’re you doing here still?” Chara asked.  
“I’m not feeling good.” Frisk replied softly.  
“Oh.” Chara let go of Frisk, and walked towards in the kitchen.  
“What’re you doing?” Frisk asked, holding onto their stomach.  
“Just be patient.” Chara replied, grabbing ingredients from the fridge and cabinet.  
Frisk watched their taller partner cook in the kitchen. Chara walked back and served Frisk some warm soup.  
“Chara, you didn’t have to-“  
Chara leaned on the counter and put their finger on Frisk’s lips and shushed them.  
“Thank you though.” Frisk smiled, and ate some of the soup, it was delicious.  
“Wow Chara! This is really good!” Frisky happily ate the rest.  
“Yeah, mom gave me an old recipe, it’s supposed to help with pain.” Chara ate some of the soup too, just cause they made it.  
“Do you feel any better?” Chara asked.  
“Not really..” Frisk confessed.  
Chara grabbed the empty bowls off the counter, and moved them to the sink, rinsing them off.  
Chara then moved back over to Frisk, and lifted them up.  
“Chara..”  
“I want to make you feel better, my baby.” Chara smiled. Frisk gave a smile back, as Chara took them upstairs to their room.  
Chara put Frisk on their bed, and laid down next to them.  
“I’m sorry.” Frisk sighed and rested their head on Chara’s shoulder.  
“For what? You’re not doing anything.” Chara put their arm around Frisk.  
“You shouldn’t have to take care of me, I feel like a child.” Frisk replied.  
“I’m your partner, of course I’m gonna take care of you, god, Frisk.”  
Frisk turned on their side and held their stomach, resting their head on Chara’s chest.  
“That’s pathetic, it’s cute.” Chara whispered.  
“I still feel like a child.” Frisk sighed.  
“Ugh, Frisk, stop saying that, I love you.” Chara used their other hand and held onto Frisk’s face, moving their head so the two were making eye contact.  
“You look miserable right now, so I’m gonna make you feel better.” Chara smiled, making Frisk smile back.  
Chara moved and got on top of Frisk, Frisk wasn’t sure if they really wanted to make out right now, since they had really bad cramps.  
Chara pushed Frisk’s sweater up, and stopped at their binder, then proceeded to rub their stomach. Chara gently massaged Frisk’s stomach, making Frisk feel a bit better.  
“Chara, that feels nice..” Frisk softly spoke.  
“That’s good.” Chara moved down and began to gently kiss Frisk’s stomach, reaching for one of Frisk’s hands. Chara continued to kiss Frisk’s stomach, moving a hand to Frisk’s waistline, tugging on the pants they were wearing. Chara stopped kissing Frisk’s stomach and pulled down Frisk’s pants, leaving just their underwear on. Chara started to kiss Frisk’s thighs, Frisk moaned lightly and put their leg on Chara’s shoulder.  
“You know Frisk, eating you out while it’s your time of the month sounds really hot.”  
“That just sounds messy.” Frisk laughed.  
“If you ever want me to, just tell me.” Chara winked, and then continued to kiss Frisk’s thighs.  
Frisk was already starting to feel better, and after Chara’s ways of making them feel better, Frisk watched Chara play video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update this here so long ago aaaa! Sorry for a short chapter, I’m currently working on a few other stories. Ones for another fandom and ones asgoriel, plus I just need more charisk motivation cx.  
> This story does have a plot too it’s just coming up lolol


	24. afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter at around midnight where I am because I can’t sleep. Also wanted Chara to have a nightmare :(.

Another Saturday morning, the two humans had the house to themselves. Chara was playing their video game on their bed and Frisk was watching.  
Chara was very entertained by the game, they were able to steal cars, kill people, and basically commit terrible crimes. It was fitting for them.  
Chara occasionally glanced over at Frisk, who either looked uninterested or aloof.  
“Hey, my baby, you doing okay?” Chara asked, reaching for their partners hand.  
Frisk didn’t respond.  
“Frisk?”  
Still silent, Frisk pulled their hand away from Chara.  
‘What the fuck? Did I do something wrong? Last night they weren’t like this, why are they so aloof and angry all of a sudden?’  
Chara paused their game and scooted over, grabbing both of Frisk’s hands and holding them.  
“Are you okay? Are you thinking of bad stuff in the past again?” Chara asked softly, letting that softer side of them verbally come out.  
Frisk was silent, they looked numb, dead, in a way.  
“It’s fine, you don’t have to tell me, but...I love you.” Chara gave a soft smile, and let go of one of Frisk’s hands to move it up to their cheek, tilting their head up so Chara could look at their closed eyes.  
“I love you so much..” Chara moved closer and gave Frisk a small reassuring kiss.  
“It’ll be okay.” Chara told Frisk.  
Frisk was completely silent.  
Chara’s reassuring smile turned to a sad frown.  
“Frisk..come on, can you at least tell me something?”  
Frisk opened their eyes, they weren’t their normal brown color, but rather a grayed out tan.  
“I don’t know what to say.”  
“That’s fine.”  
Frisk sighed, and pushed Chara’s hands off of them.  
“Are you mad at me?” Chara mumbled.  
“Mad?” Frisk quietly spoke.  
“No, I’m not mad, I’m really disappointed.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m so disappointed in myself.”  
“Frisk...” Chara reached out and tried to hold Frisk’s hand, Frisk slapped it away.  
“Why did I let you do this to me?”  
“Chara, you’ve ruined me.” Frisk sighed angrily. Chara felt everything in them break.  
“What?” Chara quietly asked, before looking Frisk dead in the eyes.  
“How the hell did I ruin you? I NEVER have been this close to another human being, and I love you. I care about you so much, and I have never hurt you, what are you talking about?!” Chara argued back.  
“All you ever do is hurt me! You’re always angry, depressed or hurting yourself. And that hurts ME too,”  
“You’re worthless to me at this point, I’m so done. You’re a failure, Chara.” Frisk got off the bed, and stared at them.  
“It was stupid of me to give myself to someone else, give my soul, to someone I barely knew but had faith in. Then I learned that you aren’t a good person, all those other humans you grew up with were right, you’re a messed up psychopath.” Frisk headed towards the door.  
“Well fine Frisk, you want me to just fucking kill myself then? Cause you practically just fucking said you wanted me dead.”  
“I don’t care what you do, I’m happier without you. All you ever do is hurt people.”  
Frisk turned around and looked Chara in the eyes.  
“I hate you.” They said numbly, before turning around and leaving, slamming the door.  
Chara watched them leave, and then started bawling their eyes out, rolling onto the bed and throwing pillows and blankets everywhere.  
“I fucking knew it, I’m a fuck up, I hate myself.” Chara angrily spoke as they hit their head against the wall. They did this a few more times and noticed blood on the walls.  
“A messed up psychopath, that’s all I am.” Chara cried out, before walking to their closet and getting a knife.  
“A messed up psychopath, that’s all I ever was.” 

Frisk was awoken by the sound of crying, they thought it might’ve been Asriel, but remembered that Asriel now had his own room downstairs, and his crying isn’t that loud.  
The crying was coming from the closet, Chara’s closet.  
Frisk hurried out of bed to go over to the closet, Frisk didn’t even remember Chara going back in the closet to sleep. The two had fallen asleep together the night before.  
Frisk saw the closet door was open, and moved closer to it, there they saw Chara curled up in a ball crying, facing the wall.  
“Chara?” Frisk softly called out to them.  
“I’m so fucking sorry Frisk.”  
“For what? You didn’t do anything..” Frisk got on their knees, and moved towards Chara.  
“I ruined you.”  
“Chara.. of course that’s not true, you’re not ruining me, what makes you think something like that?” Frisk put a hand on Chara’s side, Chara looked at them, sobbing.  
“Did you have a nightmare?” Frisk asked,  
Chara nodded shyly, they feared that their dream wasn’t just a dream. Frisk took Chara into their arms, softly petting their back and hair.  
“What happened in it?” Frisk softly asked.  
Chara explained the dream to Frisk.  
“Chara...none of that is real, I’d never do that to you.” Frisk held Chara tighter and let them cry into their sweater.  
“You haven’t ruined me, and you never will, I promise.”  
“But Frisk.. all I am is a depressing failure, I upset you.”  
“You don’t upset me...I promise you that. You actually make me really happy.” Frisk put both of their hands on Chara’s pink cheeks and brought their face closer to theirs.  
“I really love you.”  
“Don’t lie to the both of us.”  
“Chara...” Frisk sighed.  
“Please, believe me, it was just a nightmare. None of that was real..”  
“It felt so real..I’m sorry.”  
There was a small silence, before Frisk moved their lips to meet Chara’s, giving them a reassuring kiss. Frisk’s arms moved down to Chara’s shoulders to rest there, as the two continued kissing.  
Chara’s hands moved under Frisk’s shirt, feeling their skin. Frisk slightly opened their mouth and let Chara’s tongue meet theirs, Frisk’s body and cheeks became hotter as they felt their tongue play with Chara’s.  
Chara’s fingers played with the fabric on Frisk’s sports bra. Frisk was kind of iffy about not binding, but at night it’s not safe to wear a binder, so they just wear sports bras instead. And besides, if it’s just Chara, what could go wrong?  
Frisk pulled away from the kiss, feeling Chara’s hands wanting to move under the fabric.  
“Be...be careful, okay?” Frisk quietly told Chara.  
“I will.” Chara replied, helping Frisk take off their shirt, and their bra.  
Frisk felt vulnerable showing their body, but they knew it was just Chara. They..they loved Chara.  
Chara started to leave a trail of kisses on Frisk’s chest, moving towards a nipple. Chara gently touched it with their tongue. Hearing Frisk softly moan, Chara began to suck on their nipple.  
“C-Cha...Chara...” Frisk’s hands moved to Chara’s hair, where they squeezed their partners dark red hair.  
“I-if I didn’t love you, I-I would never let you d..do this..” Frisk muttered, trying not to moan.  
Chara’s lips moved from Frisk’s nipple up to their neck, gently licking the side of their neck, driving Frisk crazy.  
Chara’s eyes met Frisk’s again.  
“I don’t know how I deserve someone as beautiful as you.” Chara quietly spoke.  
“I ask myself the same thing.” Frisk shyly replied.  
Chara’s hands moved to Frisk’s thighs, gently rubbing them. Frisk’s eyes closed as they enjoyed the sensation.  
Chara moved to kiss Frisk’s neck again, pressing small gentle kisses before whispering in their ear.  
“Frisk..can we go on your bed and cuddle?” Chara asked, feeling softer than usual.  
“Of course, love..” Frisk replied, giving a small smile to Chara.  
Frisk led Chara to their bed, and happily took Chara into their arms, holding onto them.  
“Goodnight my baby...I love you so much.” Chara yawned.  
“I love you too, Chara..” Frisk replied, kissing their head.  
Frisk found themselves unable to fall asleep, something felt wrong, really wrong. They just didn’t know what.  
Frisk wanted to just sleep this off, but they didn’t even know what was bothering them. It wasn’t Chara, it wasn’t Asriel...it wasn’t anybody or anything they could think of.  
Unless...it was somebody they used to know.


	25. gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had initially planned on having this chapter happen later, but I figured it’d be easier having this part before the next conflict I have planned. Poor Frisk. :,)

The next morning went by smoothly, Chara was sound asleep. Frisk had an easy time getting out of bed and getting ready for school.   
Something about today felt different though, Frisk woke up with a small headache. After washing up and getting ready for the day, Frisk returned to their room and met Chara’s gaze, who had also washed up and was awake earlier today.   
“I’ll see you later today, Chara, don’t forget I love you,” Frisk smiled and gave Chara a peck on the lips.   
“Why don’t we cuddle and watch a movie when I get home?” Frisk saw Chara’s mouth curve into a smile.   
“That’d be fun, as long as you let me hold you like I’ll never hold you again.”   
“Of course, I want you to.”   
Chara gave Frisk another kiss before Frisk said goodbye and left the room. Chara was looking forward to later.

Toriel was being a little more quieter than normal.   
Toriel started driving her two children to the school, she turned on some calming music, and was very focused on the road.   
“Is mother okay?” Frisk whispered to Asriel.  
“I’m not sure...she’s normally not this quiet unless she’s worried. She was like this before Chara died.”   
“Mother? Are you okay?” Frisk asked Toriel.   
Toriel sighed.  
“I’m fine, just worried about something. It’s nothing to worry about, my children.” Toriel replied.  
Frisk and Asriel looked at each other with looks of concern.   
“Mother, we both can tell something’s wrong.”  
“I am just being delusional, my child.”  
“Mom, what’s going on?” Asriel asked.  
Toriel sighed as she drove, getting closer to the school.   
“I’m just thinking about my old children, I keep hearing noises at night, I think that it is my children that have passed away. I wish they didn’t meet the fate they met, and I push the blame towards myself at times.” Toriel confessed.   
“Mother, it wasn’t your fault, it..it had to happen, and maybe they are trying to connect with you.” Frisk replied.   
“Yeah mom! I wouldn’t be surprised, you’re an amazing mom.” Asriel smiled, Toriel looked through the mirror and smiled as she saw her children both smiling.   
“Thank you, children. Your support means a lot to me.” Toriel replied, pulling up in the school and parking. She got out of the car and gave Frisk and Asriel a kiss on the head.   
“Have a good day, my children. I love you.”   
“I love you too mother!” Frisk replied.  
“I love you too! Also wait! I’m staying after school today to work on an art project, so I can drive home with you!” Asriel smiled.   
“Alright Asriel, just meet me in my classroom after you finish, and I’ll see you at home, Frisk.” Toriel smiled and headed towards her class, Frisk and Asriel headed to their classes.

❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎

Frisk walked out of their last class as the bell rung, getting ready to make their way home. Frisk was walking alone, which wasn’t that terrible considering they’ve done this before.   
Frisk noticed somebody behind them, they could barely tell who this person was, as they wore all black and covered most of their skin.  
Frisk sped up their walking speed, the person behind them did too.   
‘ _Chara, Chara, I think...I don’t know, I think somebody’s following me. I’m probably overreacting, but I’m really scared right now.’_  
Frisk texted Chara, who usually replied right away. Chara didn’t reply.   
Frisk sighed as they kept walking, they didn’t even notice the person behind them grab them and lock them in a chokehold, before pushing them to the ground.   
Frisk didn’t remember what happened after that.

Frisk woke up in a room, a big, empty, gray room. They saw a door in the distance which looked locked, and a window next to it, the curtains were closed. Frisk sat on the cold floor. Frisk scrambled to find their phone in their pockets, but it was gone.   
Frisk began to panic. They didn’t know where they were, they were kidnapped.   
‘Maybe I can just...try to convince them to let me go.’   
Frisk thought to themselves and watched the large door open, a man wearing a suit walked into the room, locking the door behind him with a key.   
“I’m shocked, we only got you, we wanted the prince too.” He spoke, his voice piercing through Frisk as he walked closer, Frisk leaned against the wall behind them.  
“What do you want from me? I’m sure there’s a better way to solve this..” Frisk softly spoke. The man stomped his foot on the ground.   
“Haha wow! You really are a fucking pacifist!” He laughed and brushed his fingers through his dark short hair.   
“You shouldn’t have led the monsters back up here, they’re a disgrace to the world, a mistake. You made a huge mistake, Frisk.”   
“I don’t agree with you, sir.” Frisk replied, feeling a little bit of determination to fight back with words.   
“That’s Devin, to you, you’ll call me Devin, or you won’t be speaking at all.” Devin replied.  
Frisk took a deep breath.  
“Okay, Devin.” Frisk spoke, trying to remain calm.   
“Nobody can hear you, and nobody will be able to save you. I’m only doing what’s best for this world you already fucking ruined.”   
“What do you want to do? Just don’t hurt my family and friends, please.” Frisk backed into the wall, watching the older man pin them against the wall.   
“I want you to reverse all of this.”  
Frisk felt very uncomfortable.   
“I...I don’t think I can.”  
“Reset.”  
Frisk’s eyes widened at the request. Frisk wasn’t even sure they could reset at this point.   
“I..I can’t do that.”   
“Yes, yes you can.”  
“No, I can’t, I lost control over that.” Frisk sighed.   
Devin put their hand around Frisk’s neck and held it there.   
“If you won’t do it, you’re going to tell me how to do it.”   
Frisk tried not to let this scare them, they tried not to cry.   
Too late.   
“Oh for fucks sake.” Devin sighed angrily, and held their neck tighter.   
Frisk stayed quiet.  
It felt like the best thing to do right now. Frisk was losing oxygen, but their determination kept them breathing.   
Frisk missed Chara, Asriel, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton...they missed everyone right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, what’s Chara gonna do? Are they gonna rescue Frisk, and if so, are they gonna do it alone? Or with the family? ;)


	26. Phobia

Chara awoke from a nap, if they slept, they would usually awake to Frisk coming home. But today nobody came home, Chara turned over to their phone and saw Frisk’s text.   
‘ _Chara, Chara, I think...I don’t know, I think somebody’s following me. I’m probably overreacting, but I’m really scared right now.’_  
Chara threw their phone on the couch and squeezed their hair with their fingers.   
“Who the fuck did this to you?!” Chara yelled, feeling their eyes become wet. Chara knew why Frisk didn’t come home, somebody took them.   
Chara began to panic.   
“What are you yelling about, Chara?” Asriel peeked in the room, noticing Chara in distress.   
“Somebody fucking took Frisk! Where’s mom and dad?!” Chara yelled back, tears leaving their eyes as they got out of their bed, running out of the room.   
“Moms not home yet, but she will be soon!” Asriel looked downstairs and saw Chara staring at someone.   
“C-Chara?” Toriel put her hands over her mouth.   
“Hi, mom..” Chara nervously spoke, ignoring how much they were crying. Asriel watched the two look at each other and walked over to the scene, standing next to Chara.   
“Asriel, dear...am I dreaming?” Toriel asked Asriel, who shook his head.   
“Chara....” Toriel walked over to both of her children and brought them into a hug, wrapping her fluffy arms around her two kids.   
“I have missed you very much, I cannot believe this....” Toriel sniffled.   
“I missed you too mom.” Chara rested their head on Toriel.   
“Chara, tell mom what happened to Frisk.” Asriel softly told Chara, Toriel cocked her head getting ready to listen.   
“Uh...well-“ Chara was interrupted by the front door opening.  
“Howdy Tori! I brought home some new flower seeds!” Asgore stood awkwardly holding the seeds, staring at his family.   
“Chara?” Asgore put the seeds on the counter and went in for a hug, he held both of his kids, lifting them up slightly.   
“I missed you all of these years...” Asgore smiled.”  
“I missed you too dad but, we have a bad situation right now!” Chara looked at Asriel, both looked terrified.   
“What could possibly go wrong now? We have the whole family again.” Toriel smiled, feeling happy to be able to say that.   
“Not the whole family! Frisk isn’t here!” Asriel told Toriel, whose expression turned to shock.   
“Oh my, Frisk usually is home by now...are they still at school?” Toriel asked.  
“No! I don’t think so! Look.” Chara showed Toriel the text messages from Frisk.   
“I thought you usually walk with Frisk home?” Asgore asked Asriel.   
“I...usually do, but today I had to stay after school to get help.” Asriel scratched the back of his head nervously.   
Toriel looked angry, she took a deep breath.   
“Asgore, you’re taking the kids home from school from now on.” She growled.  
“But-“  
“Asgore.”   
Asgore nodded his head.   
“We should probably call the police, they can help us track Frisk.” Asriel spoke.   
“That is a good idea Undyne is a police officer now too, she can help us.” Asgore replied, taking out his phone.   
Chara sighed, they felt at fault for all of this.

Frisk sat in the empty, cold, room. They wanted to go home, they just wanted to talk to Toriel, tell her that they were sorry for not spending enough time with her. Tell Asgore that he means more to them than he might think. Tell Asriel he’s worth it and that Frisk loves them. Tell Undyne she’s the coolest older sister they could ever ask for. Tell Sans that he’s like a brother to Frisk. Tell Papyrus that they miss his goofy actions... Frisk missed their friends. Frisk missed Chara too, their calming voice was very needed right now.   
_“Stay determined, Frisk.”_ Chara’s words echoed in their ears, the words that led them through the underground even if they lost motivation. All of the kind words from their friends also echoed, giving them determination to try to get out of here.   
Frisk stood up, and walked towards the door, peeking through the window to see if anybody was there. Frisk noticed a guard-like man, standing by the door.   
Frisk started to bang on the door, the man opened it up.   
“What do you want? You need to shut up.”   
Frisk took an artifact out of their pocket and gave it to the man.  
“What? What is this? I don’t-“  
“You’re carrying too many dogs.” Frisk told him, his expression turned to confusion.   
“Dogs? What-“   
Frisk ran past the man, who turned around to face the hall Frisk was running down. The man looked at three small, white dogs, looking up at him holding the artifact.   
The artifact was actually a rubber ball, the dogs tails began to wag.   
“I don’t get paid enough to do this shitty job anyways.” The man threw the ball down the hallway, and the dogs followed it, eventually catching it. Frisk turned around and saw the man smile, he looked saved.  
Frisk hid behind a wall, carefully observing the next room they encountered. Thank god for all those nerdy games Chara plays. Even though Frisk mostly watched them play, Chara would occasionally give up the controller for Frisk. Frisk learned some hiding techniques from these games, Frisk didn’t want to get caught by these monster-phobic people.   
Frisk saw Devin talking to somebody, he was talking about how he hates monsterkind, and that capturing Frisk might ‘teach the monsters a lesson’.   
Frisk checked their surroundings, trying to look for an exit of some sort. After Devin and the other guy left, they adventured down another hallway.   
Frisk quietly stepped through the hallway, they had nearly gotten caught a few times, but kept going. Frisk entered a room, the room had a big desk with lots of paper and a computer on it.   
_“There’s probably a map to this place somewhere.”_  
Frisk dug around the papers looking for a map, they instead found files with their friends names on the files.   
_“Toriel Dreemurr, Queen of monsters, school teacher. Works at ‘Surface High School’, can be commonly seen shopping at various bakeries or going on walks with her husband.”  
“Asgore Dreemurr, King of monsters, gardener. He gardens at ‘Surface High School’, despite his murders of seven children, he seems to have no shame being around more children.”  
“Asriel Dreemurr, prince of monsters. Son of Toriel and Asgore, he is now fourteen and a half years old. Asriel died many years ago and was killed by humans, that should have taught the monsters something.”  
“Undyne, police officer and ex-royal guard of the monsters. Her last name is unknown as of now.”_  
Frisk also noticed all of their friends home addresses were written here, which scared them.   
_“Alphys, scientist. Created abominations, in a relationship with Undyne.”_  
Frisk stopped reading the one about Alphys, as it had some homophobic words in it, it upset them.   
The entries about Sans and Papyrus weren’t much better.   
_“Frisk Reyes/Dreemurr, ambassador to monsterkind. The reason we’re stuck with these disgusting creatures. Runaway teenager, 14 and a half years old. Possibly dating a secret partner._  
Frisk has been missing from their mother for about a year now, a missing persons report was filed but not much was done about it. Mother- Skonia Reyes. Father- Frank Lovington. Sister- Ruby Reyes. Sister- Francis Reyes. Brother- Oliver Reyes. Brother- Evan Reyes. Child custody was given to Skonia after Frank’s history, as he was deemed too ‘mentally unstable’ to raise children for his own. Skonia placed a restraining order on Frank. Frank now works in the police force.”  
Frisk crumpled up their file and shoved it in their pocket, they had just learned stuff about their old family. How did these people know Frisk’s old surname? How did they know their family’s history? Frisk didn’t even know their history. Frisk opened the paper up again and looked at the picture of their parents.   
Skonia’s skin tone was the same as Frisk’s, a light brown, caramel color. She had straightish hair, brown eyes, and that same angry look in her eyes as Frisk remembered. Although Frisk sort of resembled their mother, they weren’t proud of it, and also never knew what their father looked like until now.  
Frisk looked at the picture of their supposed dad. He was darker than Frisk, had short scruffy black hair, a small beard and mustache, glasses and brown eyes. Frisk looked at the picture of themselves, they could definitely see how they looked like their dad. In his picture he looked friendly, Frisk wondered why he was ‘mentally unstable’. Frisk sighed, and crumpled the paper up again, trying not to cry from stress. Frisk heard footsteps coming into the room and hid under the big desk.  
A woman walked in and grabbed something off the desk, she ran out of the room talking to someone on a walkie-talkie about something, she sounded angry.   
Frisk got back up and heard loud screaming and banging on the walls, they also smelled a light hint of smoke.   
Frisk left the room, and walked through a hallway. They didn’t know where they were going, but smelling smoke didn’t seem like a good sign.   
Frisk realized they were getting closer to the screaming, and turned around. They went back in the room with a desk, looking again for a map.   
Frisk ducked down under the desk as they heard footsteps coming in the room again. These footsteps were slower, and a little more ominous.   
Frisk crossed their fingers that the person wouldn’t hear them.   
“I know you’re in here.” The voice said, this person’s voice was deep, and sounded like it wasn’t their normal voice.   
“Just don’t hurt me or my family.” Frisk thought.  
“You’re not getting away from-“  
“ME!” Chara ducked down and made Frisk jump, they did their normal voice and laughed.   
“Chara?!”  
“Look, I know, that was terrible timing, but you looked cute-“ Chara was interrupted by a hug from Frisk.  
“That was mean, but I’m just glad you’re here.”   
“I’m glad you’re safe.” Chara pulled away from the hug, and gave Frisk a kiss on the lips.   
“Are you hurt?” Frisk asked Chara.  
“No, I’m fine.”   
“Good..” Frisk sighed and held Chara’s hand.   
“I just want to get out of here.” Frisk told Chara, Chara nodded.   
Chara and Frisk left from under the table and started heading towards the exit.   
“Where’s everybody else?” Frisk asked Chara.   
“Probably kicking these fuckers asses, mom was pissed. There’s some police officers here too.” Chara replied.   
“Wow, that’s sweet.” Frisk felt important.   
Frisk and Chara walked through the hallway, a man walked out from the corner, it was Devin.   
“So your little fake family came to rescue you.” Devin creepily smirked.   
“Yeah, we did, fuck you.” Chara walked closer to Devin, motioning Frisk to stand behind.   
“Haha, we’ve been trying to get information on you for a while,”   
Chara threw a punch at Devin, Devin fell to the ground.   
“Ah, you think you’re strong. Well, Chara, like I was saying, we couldn’t get information on you because well, you were dead,”  
“And you’re supposed to be dead, still.” Devin took out a blade and slashed Chara’s leg, Chara cried out in pain but kicked the blade out of Devin’s hand.   
Chara kicked Devin, then proceeded to smash Devin to the ground, kicking his head hard. Eventually he stopped struggling and stopped moving. Chara fell to the ground, picking up the blade, and getting ready to stab Devin in the chest.   
“Chara! No!” Frisk smacked the blade out of Chara’s hand.   
“He threatened to kill both of us, and just cut my leg, why are you sparing him?!” Chara held onto their leg, which was bleeding a lot.   
“Because one, you probably already killed him based on how much you were kicking his head, and two, he might’ve made really bad decisions but I don’t think he deserves to die!” Frisk sighed, looking over at Devin.   
“Lets just get out of here, Chara..” Frisk stood up, holding out their hand for Chara.   
“Frisk, it hurts, normally I’m used to being beat up like this...but this stings. It’s like when my dad threw me out a window..” Chara looked up at Frisk.   
“I’ll carry you, and then Mother can heal you.” Frisk picked up Chara, and started heading towards the exit.   
Outside there were tons of police officers, a few helicopters, and Frisk’s monster friends. Asriel rushed over to Frisk.  
“I’ll take Chara, Frisk. Mom, Dad, and the police officers were in there looking for you, they’ll be out soon.” Before Asriel took Chara, he gave Frisk a long hug.   
“Asriel, I love you, thank you for being such a good brother and friend.” Frisk smiled, watching Asriel’s cheeks turn pink.   
“Ah, thank you Frisk...you’re a really good friend too.”   
Frisk looked through the crowd of people and found Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans. The four ran over to hug Frisk.   
“Hey, Frisk and Chara escaped the facility, you guys can all come out now.” Undyne spoke through her walkie-talkie.   
“WE WERE VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOU, FRISK!” Papyrus cried.   
“You made Papyrus and Alph cry.” Sans spoke.   
“THEY ARENT TEARS...MY EYES ARE JUST SWEATING.”   
“N-no, Papyrus, we’re crying...j-just accept it.” Alphys giggled through her tears.   
Frisk felt safe with their friends and family.   
Toriel and Asgore came rushing out of the facility, and quickly came to help their children.   
“Frisk!” Toriel ran towards Frisk, and picked them up, spinning them around.   
Frisk was happy to be safe again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had LIKE NO IDEA HOW TO END THIS ANFOAOFOE but just bear with it.   
> I’ve had this idea for a long time and I mean I hope it came out good :,) I apologize for bad updates too.


	27. loving you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this chapter has some smut in it, if you don’t like that, then 1.) idk why you’re reading this fic in the first place considering there’s a fuck ton of making out, or 2.) just don’t read it lol.

The car ride from that facility was awkward, to say the least. Toriel anxiously drove the car home, Asgore fiddled with his hands as he tried to make small talk, Asriel stared out the window, and Chara and Frisk were holding hands in silence.   
Frisk felt as if this was their fault somehow, that this whole thing could’ve been prevented if they just stayed at school with Asriel, or took a different path home, but unfortunately this was the result.   
Frisk couldn’t get the whole situation off their mind, their old family also haunted them. Those files of their mom and dad...the dad they didn’t even know, the anxiety they felt as they read the papers just kept playing in their head.   
Chara noticed Frisk’s anxiety, and brought their other hand to Frisk’s thigh, softly rubbing them. Frisk glanced over at Chara, who gave Frisk a small smile.   
“We’ll talk at home, okay? I can tell you’re upset.” Chara whispered to Frisk.   
In response, Frisk leaned their head on Chara’s shoulder, gently closing their eyes as they felt Chara let go of their hand, and wrap it around them.   
Before home, Toriel stopped at a fast food chain to get dinner, she was too tired to make food herself. At the house, everyone sat at the table and ate their food.   
“Frisk, dear...we were all so worried.” Toriel exclaimed.  
“We’re just glad you’re safe...if we lost you, I don’t know what we’d do.” Asgore spoke, Frisk could see the regret in his eyes.   
“And we’re so happy that you’re here too, Chara.” Asriel added, trying to ease the tension. Chara gave a small, awkward nod.   
“It’s good to be back..” Chara awkwardly spoke, not really knowing what to say.   
“Children, I think we should take some time off school, this whole situation was scary, and I wouldn’t want to risk losing my children again.” Toriel spoke.   
“I’m going to stay home until your mother feels safer about you three going into school again, right now we feel as if it’s not so safe...” Asgore looked at Toriel.   
“It’s sad how those evil people would take a child...a child who only wants good for monsterkind and humanity.” Toriel looked down, as Asgore wrapped her arm around her.   
“I also would like to be a better father, like old times.” Asgore smiled, Toriel kept looking down.   
“Thank you mother, and father.” Frisk gave a fake smile, they tried to look happy, but was feeling a lot of anxiety at the moment. 

After dinner, Frisk took a relaxing shower. Chara went up to their room. Asgore had helped Asriel move his bedroom downstairs, so he went down to his room. Chara waited in their room for Frisk. It was already late evening, about nine o’ clock at night. The family would be heading to bed soon.   
Frisk eventually came into their bedroom with a fresh set of clothes on, Frisk locked the door behind them out of habit. Chara called Frisk over to cuddle with them, Frisk ran over to them and hugged them.   
“You smell nice.” Chara smelled the sweet soap scent off of Frisk, they always smelled good to Chara.   
“So do you, you always smell like flowers and home.” Frisk smiled.   
“I’m so glad you’re not dead.”   
“I’m glad too, Chara.” Frisk replied, holding Chara.   
“I love you so much.” Chara pulled away and put a hand on Frisk’s cheeks.  
Frisk gave a small, blushy smile.   
“I love you too.” Frisk softly whispered back, as they leaned in to press their lips against Chara’s.   
The two started kissing passionately, Chara pushing Frisk onto the bed and pinning them down. Frisk eventually stopped Chara from lifting their shirt up, and escalating this further.   
“Wait...Chara, I’m not...” Frisk sighed.   
“Oh fuck- I’m sorry.” Chara stopped and got off of Frisk, letting them sit up.   
“I just...today was..a lot for me, haha,” Frisk awkwardly laughed.  
“I love you, but right now I just want to talk.” Frisk sighed again.   
“I’m sorry Frisk, I shouldn’t have-“   
“It’s okay! Don’t worry!” Frisk stopped Chara from worrying.  
“I just...I found something out today.” Frisk reached for Chara’s hands, holding them for comfort.   
“Hm?”   
“Chara, you know how I’ve told you about my family right? Like how I didn’t really have a dad?”   
“Ugh, I still hate your family for what they did to you, but yeah, I remember.” Chara rolled their eyes.   
“I found a bunch of files in that facility, and saw a picture of my dad...he’s like..a cop or something,”   
“It’s just a surprise to me, because I didn’t have a dad growing up. And I didn’t think I’d ever see any pictures of him or anything, my mom never talked about him, I never met him..”   
“That’s...interesting actually, he’s a cop?” Chara replied.  
“Something like that, private investigator maybe? I don’t know...but I got a good vibe looking at his picture, and reading his file. Chara, I kind of want to meet him.”   
Chara didn’t really know what to think.  
“What if he’s not a good person? What if he’s like your mom?”  
“Well if he is then I’ll drop contact with him, but I don’t know, I think it’d be cool to meet him.”   
Chara could tell Frisk really meant this, and they looked happy.   
“Well...I’ll be with you no matter what, and I’ll be right next to you if you meet him.”  
“I’m sure it would go fine!” Frisk smiled, Chara smiled and blushed from seeing Frisk’s smile.   
Frisk moved in for another hug, and another kiss.   
“If you wanna kiss now, id love that.” Frisk smiled, holding Chara’s hands.  
“I’ll gladly kiss you as much as you want.” Chara smirked and began kissing Frisk again, moving from their lips to their neck.  
“Oh my god...” Frisk softly moaned as Chara gently sucked on their neck.  
The feeling of Chara’s lips on Frisk’s neck made them tremble with delight, just being here with Chara made them feel safe, and loved. Frisk’s hands moved around Chara’s back, and up to their hair. Frisk softly held onto Chara’s hair as Chara would suck harder, leaving darker marks on Frisk’s neck, marking them as theirs.   
Chara’s hands moved up Frisk’s body, pulling Frisk’s shirt off, and then taking off their shirt.   
Chara moved to kiss Frisk’s lips again, feeling Frisk’s hands move down their back, pulling on their pants, signaling Chara that they should take them off.   
Chara took off their pants along with Frisk’s, and began kissing Frisk’s chest, kissing the parts of their skin that wasn’t covered with the binder Frisk was wearing.   
“Chara...I want you to kiss me more..” Frisk took off their binder, and let Chara kiss more of Frisk’s chest.   
“Gladly, my baby..” Chara’s voice was quiet yet arousing. Chara continued kissing their chest, softly licking at their nipple, before moving down to their stomach and thighs.   
“This is what you get for worrying me so much.” Chara spoke before lifting Frisk’s legs to rest on their shoulders, and kissing their thighs.   
Frisk covered their mouth with their hands, and muffled their moans. This felt so good, after such an anxious and depressing day, it was nice to feel loved again.  
Chara kissed Frisk’s inner thighs, moving closer to their crotch. Chara’s lips were right by Frisk’s underwear, leaving a small space between areas they wanted touched, and areas they didn’t want touched. Chara worked their tongue from their lower thighs up to Frisk’s knees, moving their tongue over hickies they’ve left on Frisk’s thighs. This earned Chara a lovable, deep moan from their partner.   
“Char-ahh...” Frisk moaned as Chara did it again.   
Frisk trusted Chara with all their heart, and the more they had these intimate moments, the more they felt like they were falling deeper and deeper in love with Chara. Chara was perfect to them. Chara cared about them, was really attractive, and just had an irreplaceable personality. They were total opposites, but that’s what Frisk was attracted to, people opposite from them. They shared some things in common, determination, some of their looks, and love for one another. But other than that they were opposites, and just from being opposites they filled each other’s flaws in, they were perfect for one another.  
Frisk usually didn’t feel sexual attraction or anything, but...they trusted Chara. And thinking about it, they wouldn’t really want to do any of this stuff with anyone else.   
“Chara...” Frisk called out their name.   
“Hm..? Is this too much?” Chara asked, opening an eye up and looking at their partner.   
“No no...I love it,”  
“If..if you want to take off my underwear...you can, but I don’t want to go further t-than that.” Frisk’s cheeks turned pink, they felt a little self conscious about this, but knew Chara wouldn’t judge them.  
“Really? I hope I’m not pressuring you or anything, it’s your choice.” Chara asked. Frisk loved it when Chara would stop all the kinky-ness during their make out sessions and be serious, showing they truly cared about Frisk.   
“I-I want you to.” Frisk replied, covering their mouth with their hands.   
Chara looked a little surprised, and nervous. They didn’t really think they’d get this far, or if they did it wouldn’t be today. But if Frisk wants this, then they’ll gladly do it. Considering they want to as well. Chara wanted to kiss everywhere on Frisk’s body, they wanted to taste them and feel them squirm underneath them in pleasure.   
“Gladly, my baby.” Chara replied, with that arousing voice they do that makes Frisk excited.   
Chara moves Frisk’s legs off of their shoulders, and gently pulled off their underwear, and looked at their vagina, Chara suddenly didn’t really know where to start.   
“Sorry I didn’t shave or-“  
“Don’t worry about that, just relax, or this won’t feel good.” Chara moved up to Frisk’s face, moving Frisk’s hands away from their mouth.   
“You’re safe with me, okay? I love you no matter what.” Chara smiled and kissed Frisk’s soft lips.   
Frisk’s body heated up as Chara spoke.  
“O-okay...I trust you.” Frisk replied, giving Chara a trusting smile.  
Chara spread Frisk’s legs open a little more.  
“Here, hold my hand.” Chara reached up with one hand to grab Frisk’s, the other hand rested near Frisk’s body.  
Frisk’s other hand was covering their mouth as they waited for Chara to make a move.   
Chara gently licked Frisk’s clit, earning a noise of pleasure from them, and a small tremble.   
Chara took this as a good sign, and continued to lick on their clit. Chara listened to Frisk’s moans of appreciation, as they continued to eat Frisk out. Chara started to softly suck on their clit, making Frisk squirm and grasp their hand tighter.   
“Is this good, my baby?” Chara asked, stopping for a second.   
“It feels amazing...k-keep going, love.” Frisk replied, moving the hand that was on their mouth on top of Chara’s head, grasping their red hair.   
Chara continued licking on Frisk’s clit, they worked their tongue down Frisk’s vagina to their hole. Chara used their free hand to signal Frisk to spread their legs a little more, then used this hand to rub their thighs as they prodded Frisk’s entrance.   
“Ch-Chara..oh my goodness...” Frisk leaned their head back in pleasure. This felt so good, they were feeling so much at once.   
Chara snickered softly, bringing their hand to rub Frisk’s clit as they ate them out. Chara slowly tried to enter their tongue inside of Frisk, this earned moans from Frisk. Chara turned their head and kept trying, they could just barely get their tongue in, but could taste Frisk enough to where it was enjoyable.   
Chara moved their head up, and moved their free hand down to Frisk’s entrance.   
“Can I finger you?” Chara asked.  
“Be gentle...okay? This is my first time with this stuff, and I don’t really touch myself much either..” Frisk responded.   
“It’s my first time too Frisk, I’m just as nervous as you, but I’m determined.” Chara snickered and gently stuck a finger inside of Frisk. Frisk held Chara’s hands tighter, and grabbed the blankets they were laying on in pleasure.   
Frisk was pretty wet already, so Chara found it easy to bring their finger in and out of them. They were just really tight. It felt nice though.   
Chara slowly brought their finger in and out of Frisk, adding in another finger and repeating the action. Frisk’s breathing became more heavy.  
“Is this good?” Chara asked, feeling the wet warmth around their fingers as they were inside of Frisk.   
“Yes...oh my goodness..” Frisk replied.   
Chara sped up their pace a little bit, watching Frisk’s hand move back up to their mouth as they moaned more. Chara smirked watching their partner enjoy this so much.  
“Chara..I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum..I think..” Frisk softly moaned, trying to keep their voice down.   
“Cum for me then, my baby...don’t hold back.” Chara moved their fingers faster, hearing Frisk breathing become more rapid.   
Chara felt Frisk hit orgasm, as their fingers felt more wet. Chara pulled out their fingers and saw the sticky substance on their fingers, Chara brought their fingers up to their lips and licked their fingers.  
“Salty, but somehow a little sweet.” Chara spoke.   
“Ahh...that’s gross, Chara.” Frisk giggled.   
“Here, seriously taste.” Chara inserted their fingers into Frisk again, getting their fingers wet once more. And moving up to Frisk, trying to put their fingers in Frisk’s mouth. Frisk attempted to push Chara away, giggling.   
“Chara! That’s so gross! Oh my goodness! Hahaha!”   
“More for me then, you baby.” Chara licked the remaining substance off their fingers.   
“You’re so kinky.” Frisk laughed.   
“Oh trust me Frisk, there are things I’m super into I haven’t told you yet.”  
“Well, I’ll be happy to know someday.” Frisk smiled, looking into Chara’s eyes.   
Chara leaned in to give Frisk a kiss, letting their tongue meet Frisk’s.   
Chara let Frisk push them on their back, and let Frisk be on top of them. Frisk pulled away and began kissing Chara’s neck now.  
“I need to give you attention too..” Frisk whispered, planting small kisses on Chara’s neck. Chara’s breathing got funny, as their hands moved around Frisk’s back.   
“I love you Frisk- oh my god... fuck..” Chara moaned in delight.   
Frisk gave a final kiss on Chara’s neck and laid on top of Chara, cuddling them.   
“You tired now?” Chara asked, smiling as they held onto their partner.   
“Yes, but that felt super good...” Frisk replied.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed that, I’ll happily do it again you know.” Chara closed their eyes and moved the blanket on top of them.   
“I know you will,”  
“I love you Chara.” Frisk spoke as they looked into Chara’s eyes again.   
“I love you more Frisk.” Chara raised their eyebrows and smirked.   
“I love you the most.” Frisk smiled.   
“No, I love you the most.”   
“I’m not arguing with you on this.” Frisk laughed.   
“Well, it’s cause I’m right.” Chara laughed with Frisk.   
“No!” Frisk’s laugh could make the whole room smile, Chara loved it so much.   
“Goodnight my baby, just remember how I love you the most.” Chara smirked as they closed their eyes.   
“Goodnight, I’ll remember how I love you the most, Chara.” Frisk smiled and gave a small kiss on Chara’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD okay thigh kisses are LITERALLY the best. This wasn’t even gonna be a smutty chapter but I wanted some cutesy stuff and it just kind of led to that.


End file.
